Otra oportunidad para vivir
by TattusC13
Summary: Edward era un joven brillante y encantador, con un gran futuro en el deporte por delante, pero en un extraño suceso sufre un ACV y todos sus sueños y planes se pierden por completo. Sera responsabilidad de Bella conseguir que recupere sus esperanzas y ganas de vivir, a pesar de odiarlo por completo. ¿Podra hacerlo? *Mal summary, pasen y lean por favor*.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1:**

La hora del almuerzo escolar era mi parte favorita del día… Había mucha gente que no pensaba igual que yo, y que intentaban evitar a toda costa tener que sentarse rodeados de otros alumnos, pero a mí en lo personal me fascinaba. Amaba ver todas las diferentes historias que allí se agolpaban, la forma en que los grupos se sentaban en sus respectivas mesas y se disponían a devorar sus meriendas, inclusive me gustaba intentar adivinar qué clase de comida llevaría alguien ese día. Estaba un poco demente, lo sabía, pero así era yo.

-Jasper va darme un infarto algún día de estos, murmuró Alice mientras hundía una patata frita en el kétchup frente a ella. Había olvidado decirlo, pero otra de las cosas que más me gustaban del recreo era eso también, el poder reunirme con mis chicas y hablar de lo que nos había pasado en el día, cotillear sobre muchachos y comentar otras cosas, cosas de mujeres, cosas de adolescentes, cosas de amigas. Por desgracia, ninguna de ellas estaba en mis clases y es por eso que esperaba con tantas ansias esa hora también.

-¿Por qué lo dices?, preguntó Rosalie sin entender demasiado hacia donde se dirigían los pensamientos de Alice. Ella me observó y me encogí de hombros, diciéndole silenciosamente que yo tampoco comprendía que quería decir.

-Es que no puedo comprenderlo… Un día es el chico más dulce y encantador de todo el Universo, me dice cosas hermosas y me presta su calculadora en las clases de Matemáticas, y al otro se comporta distante, apenas si me mira y si le hablo no me presta atención.

-No le hagas caso a sus cambios de humor, mi hermano está absoluta y totalmente enamorado de ti, le respondió Rose mientras sonreía levemente. –Lo que sucede es que es un idiota, y jamás tendrá los huevos suficientes como para decirte lo que siente por ti.

-¡Rose!, le grité abriendo enormemente mis ojos. Sabía que ella y su gemelo no tenían la mejor de las relaciones pero me daba mucha pena que la rubia hablara de esa manera del pobre chico. –No lo trates así, no es su culpa ser como es.

Conocía a Rose desde que era muy pequeña, prácticamente desde que usaba pañales pero no había sido hasta los ocho años cuando había descubierto que ella tenía un hermano gemelo. Jasper sufría de una condición muy extraña, un principio de bipolaridad que no era grave pero que provocaba grandes cambios en su humor a lo largo del día, y desde pequeño hasta que cumplió esa edad había estado internado en un centro psicológico en donde le habían realizado estudios intentando comprender que era lo que le afectaba de esa manera. Por supuesto que nada bueno había salido de ello… En primer lugar, nadie había podido encontrar alguna cura o tratamiento a su afección, por lo que tendría que vivir permanentemente con ello. En segundo, la falta de relaciones con otros niños en su infancia había hecho de él una persona muy tímida y cerrada, con graves problemas para hacer nuevos amigos. Y en tercero, el haber pasado tanto tiempo distanciado de su hermana había destrozado por completo su relación.

-Ya sé que no lo hace con intenciones pero podría esmerarse un poco porque las cosas cambien. Él no pone nada de si para que la gente se le acerque, lo único que logra con su carácter es que los alumnos salgan espantados. Todos menos la duendecilla, claro.

-Que a ti no te agrade no significa que otros no podamos fijarnos en sus encantos, le respondió Alice mientras se cruzaba de brazos y le sacaba la lengua. No pude evitar lanzar un par de carcajadas.

Alice era lo opuesto en todo sentido a Rose. Pequeña, delgada y con el cabello corto y negro, derramaba alegría, arcoíris y unicornios en todas partes a donde fuera. Algunas veces me asustaba y no comprendía como era posible que hubiese tanta energía contenida dentro de un cuerpecito tan pequeñito pero ella era así, alocada, alegra y amigable. Ambas nos habíamos conocido durante nuestro primer día en la preparatoria… Ella era nueva en el pueblo y yo no tenía muchos amigos asique nos habíamos sentado juntas en el escritorio y desde allí nos habíamos vuelto inseparables. Había sido cuestión de tiempo para que Rose y ella trabaran amistad, consolidando así nuestro pequeño gran grupo. Desde hacía tres años que estábamos juntas y sentía que mi vida sería muy complicada sin tenerlas a ellas a mi lado.

No éramos populares ni mucho menos, no teníamos una enorme cantidad de amigos pero nos queríamos y eso era suficiente para nosotras.

-¿Qué hay de ti, Bells? ¿Qué sucedió con Jacob?

-Pues… En realidad nada, se terminó definitivamente, les respondí suspirando mientras le daba un sorbo a mi vaso de Coca Cola. Jake había sido mi novio durante los últimos cuatro meses… Nos la habíamos pasado muy bien juntos y yo de verdad le quería demasiado, pero mis sentimientos no eran suficientes como para decir que lo amaba y eso le ofendió hasta el punto en que decidió romper nuestro corto noviazgo. Me sentía muy mal al respecto porque él era muy agradable y siempre se había portado de la mejor forma conmigo, pero no podía obligar a mi corazón a que sintiera algo por alguien solo para hacerlo feliz. No podía forzarme a amarlo, y había preferido decírselo antes de que las cosas avanzaran y costara más detenerlo.

Ambas me observaron con muecas de tristeza pero yo agité mi mano restándole importancia al asunto, intentando no derramar las lágrimas que habían comenzado a formarse en mis ojos. Aún estaba intentando superar nuestra ruptura y debía decir que me estaba costando bastante. –Da igual, las cosas eran así y no iban a cambiar. Me alegro de que él haya decidido dejarlo todo, así podrá encontrar alguien que de verdad lo ame y le haga feliz.

-¿Y tú cuando vas a buscar alguien que te quiera como lo mereces y te alegre la vida?

-No lo sé, simplemente voy a quedarme quieta sin hacer nada y que la vida decida cuando sea el momento de amar. Con Jake tensé demasiado la cuerda, puse todas mis fuerzas porque sucediera y terminé quebrándolo todo… Ya no quiero forzar nada, sé que va a suceder, sé que pronto voy a enamorarme pero prefiero esperar.

Y de repente todo alrededor se quedó en silencio. Como si de una película se tratara las puertas de la cafetería se abrieron y por ella entraron cuatro sujetos: Mike, James, Emmet y, por supuesto, el eterno rompecorazones de la Preparatoria de Forks: Edward Cullen. Parecía como si caminaran en cámara lenta mientras todos se abrían hacia los costados con tal de dejarles el camino libre para que pasaran. Lo juro, inclusive creí escuchar una música sensual, como Back in Black de AC/DC mientras se dirigían a su tan conocida mesa, ubicada en medio de todo el salón. Los cuatro eran los jugadores más importantes del equipo de Fútbol Americano del Instituto, los hombres más guapos del pueblo y, por supuesto, los más populares. Todas las chicas del lugar babeaban por cualquiera de ellos, incluyendo a Rose, pero yo me mantenía al margen. Eran guapísimos, no lo negaba, pero sentía que debajo de esas caras bonitas no había nada, solo eran envases vacíos y yo necesitaba algo de personalidad para sentirme atraída por alguien.

-¿Y qué hay de ti, "Rosita"?, preguntó Alice en tono burlón utilizando el apodo que Emmet le decía a diario a la rubia para molestarla. Rosalie bufó mientras le arrojaba una patata frita y luego sacó un espejo de su bolso para revisar su apariencia, quitándole importancia a la situación… Ella no quería demostrarlo, pero sabía que por dentro se derretía por el chico McCartney al igual que él lo hacía por ella.

 **-.-.-**

La hora de Biología era la parte que más odiaba del día… Había mucha gente que no pensaba igual que yo, y que intentaban asistir a ella a toda costa con tal de poder sentarse al lado de Cullen, pero a mí en lo personal, ese pensamiento me provocaba incontrolables nauseas. ¿La razón? Yo era la compañera de Edward "te-bajo-las-bragas-con-solo-una-mirada".

Por alguna estúpida razón, el profesor Banner había pensado que el capitán del equipo necesitaba algo de ayuda con sus notas, y que mejor para eso que sentarse junto a la mejor alumna de la clase. Edward no era un mal muchacho, pero se jactaba demasiado de su belleza y eso era algo que detestaba… Su ego podía ser realmente molesto cuando no te sentías atraída por él en lo absoluto.

-Hola Swan, dijo en cuanto mis pompas tocaron la silla junto a él. Suspiré intentando calmar mis ganas de devolver la maldita bebida gaseosa que había tomado en el almuerzo. Dejando mis pesados libros sobre el escritorio le respondí con la mejor sonrisa que pude fingir a esas tempranas horas de la mañana.

-Vaya... Parece que a alguien le han comida la lengua los ratones.

-Qué asco, te pareces a mi madre, le dije sin poder evitar hacer ese comentario. A veces el chico era tan estúpido que me sorprendía que hubiese llegado hasta penúltimo año del Instituto sin tener que repetir ninguno.

-Solo quiero ser amigable… ¿Por qué me odias? Serías la primera.

-Justamente por eso… Porque piensas que eres el Dios Edward Cullen y que todos te amarán y venerarán por siempre. Lamentó romper tu burbuja de fantasía, pero eso no es así.

Quizá era demasiado dura con el muchacho, definitivamente no parecía tener ganas de pelear ni de llegar muy lejos conmigo pero debía mantener mis murallas bien en alto si quería preservarme de sus encantos. Edward era conocido por seducir chicas, acostarse con ellas y luego dejarlas tiradas con el corazón roto. Lo lamento amigo, pero yo no quería eso para mí. Había conseguido llegar a mis 17 años con mi corazoncito intacto, no iba a dejar que fuera Cullen quien me lo arrebatara.

Pero debía de reconocer que tratarlo un poco mejor no iba a hacer que cayera perdidamente enamorada de él, suponía que podría hacer el intento de llevarme algo mejor con el chico, al menos para hacer de la clase algo más pasable.

Pero cuando volteé sobre mi lugar para pedirle disculpas por mis palabras, me encontré con un Edward con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, el ceño fruncido y su frente sudando apoyada sobre una de sus manos.

-Oye… Lo lamento, no quería que te pusieras tan mal. Estaba bromeado.

-No es… por ti. Demonios, murmuró con dificultad mientras comenzaba a guardar sus libros en su mochila. Su rostro seguía contraído en una mueca de profundo dolor.

-¿Qué sucede entonces?

-Mi cabeza… Siento que va… Que va a explotar.

-Cullen, debes ir a la enfermería. Retírate, yo le diré a Banner, le dije sin saber que más hacer por él. No era como si fuera a acunarlo entre mis brazos, pero estaba comenzando a preocuparme por su situación. Desde que lo conocía jamás lo había visto así de afectado.

-Te debo una, murmuró aun con más problemas para hablar y se retiró de la habitación, tambaleando notablemente. El profesor lo observó por un instante, pero en lugar de correr detrás de él se dirigió a mi lugar, con una cara de notable confusión.

Me preparé para explicarle lo que había sucedido e intentar que no regañara a Edward por irse sin pedir permiso, pero en ese instante se sintió un fuerte golpe, y por las ventanas pudimos ver como unas cuantas personas corrían hacia el lugar al que Cullen se había dirigido mientras gritaban. Banner me observó nuevamente y luego salió corriendo por la puerta mientras algunos alumnos, incluida yo, hacíamos lo mismo.

Nada en la vida me habría preparado para lo que contemplé minutos después de eso.

Edward se encontraba tendido en el suelo, totalmente blanco y sin mover ni un solo centímetro de su cuerpo mientras las enfermeras intentaban despertarlo. Todos estaban reunidos a su alrededor y lo observaban sin comprender que había sucedido. Intenté convencerme de que debía haberse desmayado… Pero eso no era posible, en el almuerzo lo había visto devorar dos trozos de pizza sin problemas. Además, se veían terriblemente mal, mi piel estaba erizada mientras mi cuerpo comenzaba a temblar temiendo por él.

No sabía que sucedía pero no pude evitar que un sollozo escapara de mi garganta. Es imposible explicar el sentimiento que te invade cuando ves como una persona que creías fuerte, invencible, se derrumba por completo, sin más, delante de ti. Tenía miedo, y si, todo era por Edward Cullen.

* * *

 **Hola a todos, aquí estoy de nuevo trayéndoles esta historia que se me acaba de ocurrir. Tenemos, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, a un Edward indefenso y a una Bella que tendrá que ser valiente para poder sacarlo adelante. Les prometo que no voy a defraudarlos, será una historia hermosa y es todo para ustedes. Si les gustó el primer capítulo les pido por favor dejen un review y agreguen a sus favoritos. Cuando lleguemos a los 5 comentarios subo el próximo capítulo. Gracias por leer, saludos a todos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2:**

Los libros eran el amor mi vida, y por consiguiente, la clase de Literatura mi favorita. Siempre fui de las personas que prefieren quedarse en casa a leer acompañada de un buen café antes que ir a alguna discoteca a bailar, sobre todo con el clima de Forks que era permanentemente invernal. Sin embargo, aquella mañana no encontré manera posible de concentrarme en lo que la profesora Steele explicaba ni por un pequeño segundo. Mi cabeza estaba ocupada trabajando en otras cosas, o mejor dicho, personas.

Luego de lo que había sucedido con Edward en el pasillo, el profesor Banner nos había obligado a entrar al salón de clases nuevamente y desde allí en adelante no se había vuelto a tocar el tema en ningún otro sitio, a pesar de que con el cambio de horas pude notar un silencio reinante en toda la escuela. Cullen era el alma del Instituto de Forks y su ausencia se hacía notar con creces.

-Me gustaría que para la clase de la semana próxima escojan un libro que les haya gustado mucho y realicen una exposición sobre él, para que sus compañeros también puedan conocerlo.

La propuesta de la profesora había hecho que mi corazón saltara de emoción dentro de mi pecho, Tenía un millón de títulos entre los cuales escoger y eso me mantendría ocupada lo suficiente como para no pensar en lo de Edward, pero a pesar de que lo intenté no pude sacarme de la mente la imagen de su cuerpo tendido en el piso.

¿Qué le había sucedido? ¿Estaría bien? ¿Tendría que haberle dicho al profesor que le dolía la cabeza? ¿Sabrían ya sus padres? Por supuesto que debían de estar enterados, el padre de Cullen era el mejor doctor que teníamos en el pueblo y el Hospital de Forks era el único de la región, asique no había posibilidad de que le hubiesen trasladado a otra parte. Sin embargo, y a pesar de que no lo comprendía muy bien, me sentía totalmente preocupada.

El sonido de la campana de fin de clases me salvó de morir consumida por mis propios pensamientos y totalmente conmocionada me dirigí a la puerta de salida, deteniéndome solamente para saludar a la profesora.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Isabella? Te noté muy distante en esta clase, y eso es extraño.

-Estoy bien, algo cansada, respondí secamente intentando escapar de ese lugar lo más pronto que me fuera posible. No iba a compartir mis preocupaciones con nadie, odiaba a Edward Cullen y lo que le había sucedido no cambiaba en nada la situación. De seguro el muy marica lo había hecho a propósito con tal de saltarse algunas clases.

Enojada conmigo misma por prestarle tanta atención al chico me dirigí a mi casillero, al mismo tiempo en que Alice y Rose llegaban casi corriendo hacia donde yo estaba, agitadas a más no poder.

-¿TE ENTERASTE DE LO QUE LE SUCEDIÓ A CULLEN?, gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo mientras me observaban con sus ojos totalmente abiertos. Me asusté un poco por ellas, parecía que se les iban a escapar del cuerpo.

-Sí, algo oí, dije haciéndome la desinteresada mientras por dentro mi corazón se aceleraba con miedo. Recordar el momento no ayudaba en nada a mantener mi odio en alto. No quería admitirlo, pero hasta sentía algo de pena por él.

-Dicen que cayó convulsionando al suelo mientras le caía espuma por la boca, ¿PUEDES CREERLO?, agregó Rose mientras abría aún más sus ojos si eso era posible.

-Además, dicen que cuando las enfermeras lo estaban atendiendo comenzó gritar y a retorcerse como loco. Agradezco a Dios no haber estado cerca en ese momento.

-¿De qué hablan?, pregunté muy confundida. El Instituto de Forks era el lugar perfecto para que se crearan rumores, pero nunca pensé que la gente tendría tanta imaginación. –Solo se desmayó, no estaba siendo víctima de posesión demoniaca.

-Como sea, ha de haber sido terrorífico verlo allí vomitando sangre, agregó Alice provocando que se me escapara una pequeña carcajada. ¿Cómo era posible que creyeran en esas cosas? Ni siquiera yo creería en ellas, y eso que era la persona más crédula de todo el Universo. –En fin, ¿Vamos de compras esta tarde?

-Seguro… Yo me apunto, respondió casi instantáneamente Rose. -¿Y tú, Bella?

Odiaba ir de compras. Además de gastar un dineral en cosas innecesarias, salir con las chicas era perder un día entero mirando vidrieras y esperando a que ambas se probaran todo lo que estuviese disponible en la tienda. Una autentica tortura medieval pero en el siglo XXI. Habitualmente ponía escusas para no tener que acompañarlas, la mitad del tiempo me creían y la otra mitad me arrastraban con ellas de cualquier forma. Sin embargo, esa vez no tenía una excusa… Simplemente no podía.

-Lo lamento, tengo voluntariado ahora.

-No te entiendo… ¿Qué puede haber de divertido en cambiar vendajes y limpiar mocos?

-Rose, no se trata de eso, se trata de ayudar a los enfermeros que son muy pocos y no dan a basto. Además recibo buenos créditos por ello, y las Universidades se fijan m…

Y entonces una lamparita se prendió sobre mi cabeza mientras todo se esclarecía frente a mis ojos. Esa tarde iba a ir de voluntaria al Hospital, Edward podría estar en ese lugar. Sumé dos más dos y el resultado fue "no-me-pierdo-este-voluntariado-por-nada-del-puto-mundo". No era como si quisiera verlo a él, simplemente quería saber si estaba bien para poder limpiar un poco mi conciencia.

-Como días… lo lamento Bells, otro día será. ¿Te veremos mañana?

-Por supuesto, no me perdería el almuerzo por nada del mundo.

 **-.-.-**

Me había dirigido al Hospital lo más rápido que me había sido posible en cuanto había podido escapar de las chicas. Ellas habían insistido un poco más para que fuera a su tarde de amigas pero me había negado rotundamente, tenía cosas más importantes por hacer.

Mi vieja camioneta rugía quejándose mientras intentaba levantar su velocidad por encima de los 80 Km. por hora y sabía que muy probablemente estaba forzando su motor hasta el punto en el que iba a estallar y me iba a dejar varada en el medio del bosque debajo de la lluvia, pero era por una buena causa. Además, había estado ahorrando dinero para comprar un auto nuevo y ya estaba muy cerca de alcanzar mi meta. Romper la camioneta no sonaba tan catastrófico después de pensar en eso.

Algo que no había pasado por alto al salir del estacionamiento había sido que el auto de Edward aún estaba allí. No era fácil confundirlo con el de otro alumno, el Volvo plateado y brillante era tan hermoso y llamativo como él, igual que su dueño. Claro que el auto no era tan insoportable y no tenía ego, eso era la gran diferencia entre ambos.

El hecho de que el carro aun estuviera allí era una muy mala señal… Cullen adoraba esa cosa, sería capaz de asesinar gente si alguien se atreviera simplemente a respirar sobre su pintura, y el 90% del tiempo que estábamos en la escuela se la pasaba hablando de lo mucho que le gustaba ese auto. Por nada del mundo dejaría que el pobre se quedara bajo la lluvia, mojándose indefenso y siendo una presa perfecta para los pocos delincuentes que habitaban en la zona.

Debía de averiguar que estaba sucediendo, y debía de hacerlo rápido.

Casi había saltado del vehículo en cuanto lo había aparcado fuera del Hospital Estatal de Forks y me había dirigido corriendo hacia la sala de recepción, a firmar mi planilla y prepararme para averiguar el paradero del mariscal de la escuela. Por supuesto que con tanto Edward en mi cabeza olvidé que era una muchacha extremadamente torpe y caí de rodillas al suelo en cuanto la puerta del edificio se había abierto, quedada tendida como saco de patatas frente a todo el mundo.

Intenté levantarme con la ausente dignidad que aun poseía y juro que escuche a un par de personas reírse pero intente ignorarlos, luego podría darles un sermón acerca de la solidaridad y el respeto.

-Bella, el hecho de que estemos en el Hospital no significa que debas lastimarte cada vez que entras aquí, dijo la enfermera Harper mientras me entregaba mi planilla de asistencia. Le saque la legua intentando no prestarle atención y firme todo con velocidad, sin fijarme mucho en mi letra.

-El suelo está endemoniadamente resbaloso, deberían secarlo, dije en mi defensa dirigiéndome hacia la sala de emergencias, en donde habitualmente requerían de mis servicios. Si tenía suerte, Edward aun estaría allí siendo revisado por los doctores.

Sin embargo, mi decepción fue enorme al notar que en el salón no había nade más que Dimitri, un doctor practicante que parecía muy interesado en algo que se encontraba al otro lado de una ventana.

-Hola Dimitri, ¿Qué sucedió aquí?, pregunté algo extrañada de que no hubiera ningún paciente. Forks no era un pueblo grande pero el frio, los accidentes provocados por las calles mojadas y demás afecciones hacían que el Hospital siempre estuviera muy concurrido. Aquella vez era la excepción.

-Bella, ¿Qué tal?, dijo sin quitar la vista de lo que lo tenía tan concentrado. –Hoy no hay mucho movimiento, al menos no de este lado del edificio.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Los pacientes están internados y estables, no creo que los doctores necesite tu ayuda en esa área. Probablemente deberías ir a casa hoy, no hay nada más que hacer. Mi corazón realmente comenzó a llorar cuando él dijo eso. Tenía altas esperanzas de poder salir de allí con algo de información acerca de Edward y debía retirarme sin nada. Algo positivo podía ser el hecho de que si no se encontraba en emergencias de seguro ya había sido dado de alta. Eso era bueno, pero tenía un pésimo presentimiento en mi interior, como si algo estuviera realmente mal. –Aunque… No, olvídalo.

-¿Qué sucede? Anda, dime.

-Puede que el doctor Cullen necesite tu ayuda. Su hijo entró a cirugía más temprano y se llevó a casi la mitad del personal al quirófano, al parecer la cuestión era grave.

Pensé que jamás me iba a sentir más impactada como en el momento en que había visto a Edward desmayado en el suelo… Demonios, sí que estaba equivocada. No podía moverme, mis pies estaban como clavados en aquel lugar y sentía que si movía algún músculo todo se iría al demonio y lloraría como loca hasta que mis pulmones se quedaran sin aire.

Edward… Quirófano… Grave. Esas palabras no estaban bien juntas, no sonaban bien y nunca lo harían. Odiaba al muchacho con todo mi corazón pero era un ser humano, y tenía sentimientos. No pude evitar sentirme mareada cuando caí en la cuenta de que aquello no era simplemente un desmayo, sino algo aun peor.

Dimitri me observó extrañado por mi comportamiento, inclusive dejo de lado la estúpida mierda que tanto lo había entretenido antes para observarme, pero me retire de allí antes de que tuviera tiempo para hablar. Corrí a través de los pasillos lo más rápido que mis piernas me lo permitieron y rogando a Dios que no me dejara tropezar en ese momento. Nunca un viaje hasta el otro lado del Hospital me había parecido tan largo como aquella tarde.

"Al parecer la cuestión era grave".

Demonios… Me sentía morir.

Al llegar hasta el área restringida donde se realizaban las intervenciones quirúrgicas me detuve frente a la puerta, puesto que yo no podía entrar allí. Simplemente era una voluntaria, no estaba capacitada para ejercer el lugar de una enfermera. Y allí me quedé, parada frente a la puerta de dos pestañas que se mantenía firmemente cerrada y que me impedía continuar. Había sido estúpido pensar que podría haber visto a Edward aun si este estaba siendo operado, desde luego que había fallado al tener esa idea. No sabía que hacer, tenía que hablar con alguien para que me dejaran verlo, ¿Pero con quién? Estaba devastada.

-Isabella…

Una suave voz me llamó por detrás y me voltee instantáneamente sabiendo quien era. Carlisle y Edward tenían el mismo tono de voz, un sonido que podía ser varonil y suave al mismo tiempo. Un sonido que antes me hubiera parecido molesto e irritante y que ahora era lo único que quería escuchar.

El doctor Cullen se veía realmente mal. Él solía ser todas sonrisas y buenos modales cada día en el que me había tocado trabajar allí. En aquel momento estaba notablemente agotado y su rosto tenía una mueca espantosa que se debatía entre el dolor y la tristeza.

-¿Cómo está Edward?, pregunté sin más mientras todo el aire abandonaba mis pulmones. No era como si fuera a fingir delante del hombre… Mentirme a mí misma estaba muy mal y yo sabía muy bien que si estaba allí era porque estaba preocupada por la salud del chico, aunque lo odiara.

-Él… Él está estable, acaba de salir de cirugía, dijo conteniendo un temblor en su voz. Hasta ese momento no me había percatado en que el doctor aun llevaba su bata de cirugías y su barbijo colgando a un lado de la cara.

-¿Qué le sucedió? Él solo dijo que le dolía la cabeza, le dije que fuera a la enfermera pero a los segundos lo encontramos desplomado en el p….

-Tuvo un ACV.

-¿Qué?, pregunté temblando, no porque no supiera lo que eso era, sino porque simplemente no podía creerlo.

-No sé qué sucedió, pero un coágulo en su cabeza explotó y se produjo una hemorragia. Pudimos controlarla pero tuvimos que operar…

-¿Esta bien? ¿Se pondrá bien?, dije con mi voz temblando a más no poder. Si no estuviera recargada contra la pared estaba segura de que me habría caído de nuevo al suelo. Era más de lo que podía procesar… Yo… Yo tontamente había pensado que él lo había a fingido, que él había estado bromeando y sin embargo… Edward había estado a punto de morir. Jamás me había odiado tanto, nunca, como lo hacía en ese momento. Había sido tan malvada con él, lo había tratado tan mal. Quería llorar, era lo único que quería hacer.

-No sabremos qué tan grandes son los daños hasta que despierte. El ataque puede haber perjudicado su habla, sus movimientos musculares o peor… Solo resta esperar.

Para aquel entonces ya ni siquiera me esforzaba por retener mis lágrimas. Más allá de que lo odiara y me cayera demasiado mal, Edward no era un mal muchacho y no merecía eso. Nadie lo merecía, pero él menos que los demás. Una cálida sensación se apoderó de mi hombro, lo que me obligó a abrir los ojos para encontrarme con la mano del doctor consolándome, mientras me sonreía de la mejor manera en que podía hacerlo.

-Tranquila, Bella.

-No… Es mi culpa, yo lo escuche cuando le dolía la cabeza. Debería haber dicho algo, no tendría que haberlo dejado marchar solo, quizá yo… si yo solo…

-No te culpes, nadie podía saber que iba a suceder. Lo bueno fue que lo trajeron rápido y pudimos hacer algo por Edward. Todo estará bien, además él te aprecia mucho. Jamás te culparía.

-¿A qué… a que se refiere?

-Siempre habla de lo buena que eres y de cómo lo has ayudado a levantar las notas en la clase de Biología. De seguro se pondrá muy feliz cuando se entere de que estuviste aquí preguntando por él.

Era oficial, mi corazón estaba totalmente quebrado. Lo único que yo hacía era escupir veneno a la hora de hablar de Edward, pensando que él jamás me tendría en cuenta por ser la estúpida rata de laboratorio y ahí me encontraba ahora, escuchando las flores que él lanzaba al hablar de mí. Me sentía como el demonio, solo había una cosa que quería hacer y lamentablemente no podía.

Volver el tiempo atrás no era una opción para la ciega, estúpida e idiota Isabella Swan.

* * *

 **Buenas buenas lectores, Cómo están el día de hoy? Aquí traigo el segundo capítulo de esta historia que de a poco va tomando forma. Edward sufrió un Accidente Cerebro Vascular y Bella descubrió que no es tan invisible ante sus ojos como pensaba. ¿Qué sucederá en el próximo capítulo? Lo veremos cuando lleguemos a los 10 reviews, asique a comentar! Y quiero hacer un agradecimiento enorme a torposoplo12, Ximena, Nella, Yolo y Caro Swan por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior. Muchas gracias chicas por el apoyo, este capítulo va para ustedes. Saludos, nos leemos pronto.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3:**

Charlie, mi padre, solía tomar los turnos nocturnos en la Comisaría de Forks. Él era el jefe de todo el departamento de policías y solía decirme que las noches eran más tranquilas en ese pueblo que el día, por eso le gustaba más ir a esa hora. Antes había estado de acuerdo con él en todo sentido, no éramos exactamente muy unidos y amaba tener la casa para mi sola, para ahogarme en libros y litros y litros de café. No me malinterpreten, realmente adoraba a Charlie, pero él no era una muy buena compañía para una adolescente de 17 años. Sin embargo, aquella noche habría dado lo que fuera para que él hubiese estado en casa. Así al menos habría tenido un motivo para intentar ocultar mis lágrimas. Sola, sin nadie quien me viera y me hiciera preguntas sobre mi estado, no podía controlar mi llanto.

El saber de lo que le había sucedido a Edward me había afectado más de lo que habría esperado. No había podido entrar a verlo puesto que se encontraba internado en terapia intensiva y solo podía recibir visitas de su familia, pero Carlisle había intentado tranquilizarme diciéndome que pronto se recuperaría lo suficiente como para ser trasladado a sala común, y entonces yo podría hablar con él.

Podría disculparme, decirle que sentía mucho mi comportamiento, que no había querido lastimarlo, que en realidad lo odiaba pero porque no habíamos tenido el tiempo suficiente para conocernos. "Ya habrá tiempo" me había respondido a mí misma intentando calmar mi ansiedad, sabiendo que la recuperación de esos ataques era bastante extensa. Mi voluntariado jamás me había parecido tan interesante… No me molestaría ni siquiera en ocultarlo: realmente quería ver a Edward.

En ese momento me encontraba recostada en el sofá de mi sala intentando hacer la tarea que la profesora Steele no había encomendado, pero mis sentimientos y la vista borrosa a causa de las lágrimas no ayudaban en nada con eso. Quería tener un minuto de paz, aunque fuera un momento sin pensar en él pero me era imposible… Estaba envenenada de Edward, el ocupada todos mis pensamientos. Luego de un par de minutos arrojé los libros que se encontraban en mi regazo hacia el suelo y suspiré… No había forma en que pudiera pensar en algo que no fuera él.

De repente mi teléfono vibró con un pitido, anunciando la entrada de un mensaje. No le presté demasiada atención puesto que nadie importante me escribiría esa hora… Quizá era mi madre pero en aquel momento no tenía fuerzas para habla con ella. Amaba a Reneé pero a veces era demasiado egoísta, y en lugar de llamar para saber cómo me encontraba simplemente se encargaba de vaciar y vaciar quejas acerca de su nueva vida en Florida y hablar de su nuevo esposo, Phil, al cual no le tenía ni una pizca de aprecio.

El móvil comenzó a sonar con "Panic Station" de Muse, el tono predeterminado para las llamadas de Alice (Con justa razón por supuesto, ya que esa chica estaba demente. La canción le hacía juego). Con todo el tema de Edward me había olvidado de que mis amigas habían salido de compras… De seguro la pequeña duende querría contarme acerca de las nuevas prendas que se había comprado. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie en aquel momento, pero Alice era mejor compañía que mamá y deseaba charlar sobre algo que no fuera Cullen por un momento.

-Bella… ¿En dónde mierda te habías metido?

-Hola Al… Yo… Estaba durmiendo, dije cubriendo el parlante del celular mientras sorbía mi nariz. Ella solía ser muy perceptiva y no quería que notara que había estado llorando. En caso de hacerlo, me tendría horas y horas hablando acerca de lo que me angustiaba y la llamada se extendería hasta a medianoche. Ya lo había dicho, tortura medieval.

-¿A esta hora? Es muy temprano. ¿Qué sucede?

-No me siento muy bien, creo que cogí algo de gripa del Hospital. Probablemente mañana no vaya al Instituto, le respondí excusándome por mi extraño comportamiento.

-Había olvidado tu voluntariado, ¿Qué tal todo? ¿Pudiste ver a Cullen?

La herida que había estado intentando cerrar se abrió en cuanto ella pronunció su nombre y el incontrolable llanto comenzó a fluir una vez más. Era demasiado por hoy, mi mente estaba saturada y necesitaba un descanso. Sin molestarme en despedirme colgué la llamada y apagué el celular, cubriéndome por completo con a manta que tenía a mi lado. Si Charlie quería hablar conmigo iría a verme a casa, fuera de eso no me importaba si alguien intentaba llamarme. Le diría a Alice que me había quedado sin batería y eso sería todo.

Solo quería dormir, dormir y olvidar por un momento todo lo que había hecho, lo que había sucedido y lo que había visto, quería dormir hasta que todo se pasara y pudiera sonreír de nuevo.

 **-.-.-.-**

El día viernes efectivamente no fui a clases. Le había dicho a Charlie que me sentía realmente mal y él lo había creído. Al principio me había sorprendido que me dejara salirme con la mía sin hacer mucho esfuerzo pero la realidad era que tenía un aspecto horrible por haber dormido poco y eso había ayudado a simular mi farsa.

El fin de semana había recuperado fuerzas suficientes como para intentar hacer mis tareas atrasadas. Por suerte mis amigas no me habían reprendido demasiado por no contestar el móvil y lo agradecía demasiado, no tenía ganas de lidiar con su posesivo carácter por el momento. Fue el día lunes cuando todo volvió a ser un infierno.

Había esperado encontrarme con un panorama muy distinto al que realmente observé. Esperaba que todos en el Instituto estuvieran de la misma forma que el día que Edward sufrió el ataque, silenciosos y sin muchos ánimos. Sin embargo, había sido todo lo contrario.

Todos actuaban de la misma forma que siempre, como si nada malo hubiera sucedido. Parecía ser un día normal de escuela, inclusive su grupo de amigos andaba a las risas paseando por todas partes, solo que en ese entonces eran tres nada más… Faltaba el cuarto.

Una mezcla de impotencia y enojo se apoderó de mi cuerpo. ¿Cómo era posible que lo de Edward les fuera indiferente a todos? ¿Acaso nadie era capaz de dejar de mirarse un poco en el espejo y preocuparse por los demás? Me sentía asqueada, y profundamente decepcionada.

Al salir de la clase de Literatura me dirigí hacia mi casillero dispuesta a guardar mis cosas. El almuerzo había sido un desastre… Lo único que Alice y Rose habían hecho era hablar acerca de las increíbles ofertas que habían encontrado y de lo mucho que habían comprado, mientras que yo solo asentía y sonreía como un títere, un muñeco que solo quiere huir de allí. En cuanto la campana había sonado había escapado del lugar corriendo, sin soportar a mis amigas, sin soportarme ni siquiera a mí.

Me encontraba guardando libros y vaciando mi mochila cuando de repente sentí a alguien detenerse detrás de mí. Me volteé sin muchas ganas de hablar con quien fuera el que estaba allí, pero jamás me imaginé que la persona que estaba a mi lado fuera… ese muchacho. Abrí un poco los ojos y observé extrañada como Emmett intentaba darme una sonrisa amistosa, aunque con su enorme tamaño y musculosos brazos era algo complicado de hacer.

-Hola Isabella, ¿Cómo estás?

-Hola… Supongo que bien. ¿Qué necesitas?

-Yo… Quería…, dijo tartamudeando mientras miraba hacia ambos lados del pasillo. Parecía realmente avergonzado y hablaba casi en susurros. –Me enteré de que eres voluntaria en el Hospital, y quería saber si sabes algo de Edward. Le llamé al teléfono pero no me respondió.

Emmett y Edward eran mejores amigos. Los mejores de los mejores, todo el mundo lo sabía. Pero en mi interior comencé a pensar y a preguntarme… ¿QUÉ CLASE DE AMIGO SE CONFORMA CON SOLO LLAMAR CUANDO SABE QUE CAISTE DURO AL SUELO Y QUE NO HAS DADO SEÑALES DE VIDA EN DÍAS? Definitivamente Cullen necesitaba nuevas amistades, y Emmett una lección de vida.

-Mmm… Pues no, no lo he visto allí, dije sonriendo. Me sentía como el mismísimo diablo ocultando lo que le había sucedido a Cullen, pero nadie que no se interesara realmente por él merecía saber de su estado.

-Es muy extraño que se ausente tanto, él nunca falta a las prácticas de deporte. Supongo que debe tener gripe.

-Si… Gripe.

-Bueno, de cualquier forma gracias. ¡Eres buena chica!, dijo palmeando mi hombro mientras se retiraba del lugar. En mi interior intentaba contener las ganas que tenía de patearle el trasero.

"Y tu un auténtico idiota".

 **-.-.-**

Esa misma tarde, cuando puse un pie en el Hospital me di cuenta de que algo había cambiado. No sabía que era, no podía describir la sensación, pero me sentía mucho más emocionada que antes, con más ánimos.

Firme mi planilla con rapidez y me dirigí a urgencias rogando que por favor no hubiera nadie allí como la semana anterior, de esa forma podría excusarme e ir en busca de noticias de Edward. Pero para mí horrible mala suerte, dos autos habían colisionado de frente y los pasajeros estaban regados por la sala de urgencias, siendo atendidos por los escasos enfermeros que allí había.

-Menos mal que llegas, Swan, dijo Dimitri algo acelerado mientras corría hacia una de las camillas a vendar a una joven adolescente que gritaba como loca porque tenía un rasguño en la cara. Demonios, la lastimadura era tan pequeña que ni siquiera le dejaría una cicatriz peo ella creía que era el fin del mundo. –Necesitamos ayuda aquí.

Sin muchas ganas suspiré y comencé a asistir en lo que más podía a los doctores. Llevaba meses trabajando allí y ya había aprendido las nociones básicas de medicina, al menos las suficientes como para colocar bien un vendaje. Me sentía orgullosa de mi misma puesto que tener esos conocimientos me había ayudado a curar los resultados de mi constante torpeza.

Había estado allí nada más unos minutos cuando de repente la puerta del lugar se abrió, y por ella se asomó el doctor Cullen. Mi corazón se aceleró de inmediato y una botella de alcohol resbalo de mis manos, dándome justo en mi pie. Maldije en silencio mientras le sonreía a Dimitri, quien me observaba algo enfadado por mi descuido. Ver a Carlisle me había movilizado los sentimientos.

-Isabella, que bueno que estás aquí, ven conmigo por favor.

Sin pensarlo más de dos segundos deje todo lo que estaba haciendo y salí de allí casi volando, mientras escuchaba que me llamaban por detrás. Lo lamentaba mucho por el joven doctor practicante y por haberlo dejado solo con adolescentes histéricos, luego le compraría una Coca Cola en compensación.

-¿Qué sucede?, pregunté en cuanto alcancé al doctor, quien se dirigía determinado hacia el área de internaciones. Parecía algo más relajado que la semana anterior, y eso era señal de buenas noticias.

-Edward está en sala común. Se recuperó lo suficiente y lo pasaron esta mañana, te noté muy preocupada por él y quería que lo vieras, en algún rato la anestesia se irá y él despertará. Será bueno que se encuentre con algún rostro amigable luego de todo lo que sucedió.

Mi corazón, cuyos trozos se encontraban unidos con pegamento barato, dio un brinco dentro de mi pecho y se recuperó de inmediato. Cullen evolucionaba y esa era la mejor noticia que había recibido en días. Sabía que todo iba a estar bien, lo supe desde que había entrado a aquel lugar esa mañana.

Quería preguntarle al doctor si ya sabían que había sucedido, si él se recuperaría por completo, porque había estado investigando y había casos de personas que jamás terminaban de curarse, pero no quería sonar demasiado entrometida. Ya era mucho que me dejaran verlo a pesar de ser su… su… su nada.

Minutos después nos detuvimos frente a una puerta blanca y sonriendo el doctor la abrió para mí. Habitación número 19, al igual que su remera de Fútbol Americano. Reí un poco por la pequeña coincidencia y luego me adentré en el cuarto en silencio, temiendo perturbarlo.

Todo era blanco, todo lucía blanco e inmaculado, salvo por el pequeño cuerpo que se encontraba en el medio del lugar. Edward estaba conectado a un millón de cables y aparatos que lo rodeaban, parecía estar dormido pero su rostro se veía muy cansado, agotado. Alrededor de su cabeza había un enorme vendaje que cubría la cirugía que le habían hecho días antes, y pequeños mechones de su cabello cobrizo escapaban por él, rebeldes al igual que siempre.

No pude evitarlo y una lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla haciéndome suspirar. Sabía que todo iría bien pero no podía evitar tener miedo por su estado… Jamás lo había visto así de derrotado y eso me destruía por dentro. De pasar de ser todo risas y coqueteo a estar así todo a causa de esa estúpida afección… Me costaba creer que fuera posible.

-Si quieres puedes quedarte aquí por un par de minutos, yo iré a buscar algunos papeles que debo firmar, dijo el doctor con ojos agotados. Le sonreí en respuesta y él simplemente se alejó… De seguro le costaba más que a cualquiera estar allí y sin embargo se mantenía firme y fuerte por él, por su hijo. Y yo creía que era la más afectada en esa historia, realmente era egoísta.

Me giré y observé a Edward por algunos minutos más. Había leído en alguna parte que a pesar de estar inconscientes las personas son capaces de oír cuando uno les habla. Quizá escuchar otra voz que no fuera de doctores ni enfermeras le haría sentir mejor.

¿Pero qué podía decirle? Nunca habíamos cruzado más de diez palabras al día… No me sentía cómoda para tratarle como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida. Suspiré… Quizá debía irme. No tenía nada que hacer en ese lugar por el momento.

-Hola, dije mientras tocaba su mano con la punta de mi dedo. Realmente estaba congelado, su piel estaba tan fría que me causaba malestar. Tomé su mano con la mía intentando darle calor pero era en vano, su cuerpo debía de estar frio para que no le subiera la temperatura, y ni siquiera yo sería capaz de brindarle calor suficiente. –Y… Adiós, le dije al mismo tiempo mientras me volteaba para irme.

Me habría gustado hacer algo más por él, habría deseado quedarme y decirle que estaba asustada, que quería que volviera al colegio, que intentaría ser su amiga. Pero no era el momento… Debería haberlo dicho antes, cuando él podía oírme.

Derrotada giré el picaporte de la puerta para salir de allí y de repente algo muy extraño sucedió… Me sentía observada. Tenía esa sensación en mi espalda que lo invade a uno cuando alguien le mira fijamente. Pero no había nadie en esa habitación que pudiera estar mirándome, salvo yo y…

Con mucha lentitud me volteé sabiendo que probablemente todo era producto de mi imaginación. No quería ilusionarme y luego salir de ese lugar más lastimada de lo que ya estaba… Pero entonces sucedió.

Edward me estaba mirando… Tenía los ojos entrecerrados pero definitivamente me estaba observando.

Nunca antes había amado tanto el color verde esmeralda como en ese momento.

* * *

 **Buenas tardes a todos, ¿Cómo están hoy? Aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo de esta historia. EDWARD DESPERTÓ, y lo mejor de todo, BELLA ESTUVO ALLÍ. ¿Qué pasará en el próximo capítulo? Lo único que puedo adelantarles es que vamos a llorar un poco bastante cuando lo leamos, y la fortaleza de ambos será clave para superar lo que viene. ¿Están listos? En cuanto lleguemos a los 16 reviews subo nuevo capítulo. Mil besos a todas las chicas que han comentado la historia y que han agregado a favoritos, las adoro. Saludos, y nos leemos pronto.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4:**

Cuando era muy pequeña y mis padres aún estaban juntos nos habían llevado a Rose y a mí al Zoológico de Seattle, para que pudiéramos ver animales que jamás nos cruzaríamos en Forks. Recuerdo que de un momento a otro me separé de Charlie mientras perseguía una mariposa y me perdí entre el tumulto de gente que se arremolinaba alrededor de la jaula de los leones. Por una milésima de segundo me había sentido totalmente angustiada, como si fuera a morir, con mucho miedo… No sabía en donde estaban mis padres, a mi alrededor todos eran extraños y mi mamá solía decirme que jamás confiara en alguien que no conociera porque podía hacerme daño. Lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos mientras daba vueltas por todas partes buscando a mis padres o a mi amiga, pero era en vano, apenas si medía un metro de altura mientras que los demás parecían gigantes a mi lado. Entonces, de entre medio de todas las personas, dos brazos muy familiares habían aparecido y me habían recogido, acunándome contra su pecho. Charlie me sonreía intentando tranquilizarme mientras mi madre consolaba a mi amiga quien también se había asustado ante la posibilidad de no verme nunca más. La sensación de alivio que me había invadido en ese momento había sido tan inmensa que pensé que jamás volvería a sentirla recorriendo mi cuerpo.

Y nunca había vuelto a vivirla… Hasta ese momento.

Edward me miraba con sus brillantes ojos fijamente mientras yo aún me encontraba apoyada contra la puerta. Era como si todo a mi alrededor se hubiera detenido, inclusive el tiempo, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que él había despertado al fin, y en parte quería pensar que había sido gracias a mí. Me sentía totalmente aliviada, como si hubiese quitado de mis hombros el peso de mil elefantes… Él estaría bien, y por ende yo también.

Sentí como si alguien me empujara por detrás y volteé para ver de qué se trataba. Había estado tan encerrada en mis propios pensamientos que había olvidado que me encontraba sobre la puerta, y Carlisle estaba empujándola intentando entrar por ella. Me giré con lentitud sin quitar mi mirada de la de Edward y al abrir la puerta me topé de frente con una sonriente mujer, una dama muy hermosa con el mismo tono esmeralda de los ojos de Cullen. Detrás de ella el doctor me observaba confundido.

-Hola Isabella… Wow, que grande estás. Hacía mucho no te veía, dijo ella mientras caía en la cuenta de que se trataba de su madre. La última vez que la había visto había sido hacía años en una cena de beneficencia del pueblo, para ese entonces mis padres todavía vivían juntos. Así de mucho era el tiempo que había pasado. -Cariño… ¿Te sientes bien?, preguntó reaccionando ante mi extraña actitud. Intenté hablarle, quería decirles que Edward estaba despierto (o al menos lo había estado minutos atrás) pero mi garganta estaba sellada. Por ella no entraba ni salía nada, ni siquiera oxígeno. Como pude y sumergida aun en mi trance me moví de la puerta dejando que la señora Cullen entrara a la habitación seguida por su esposo, quien lucía algo más preocupado que antes.

Lo que le siguió a ese momento fue una completa y total locura. Un remolino de gritos, doctores y enfermeros que me enloquecieron por completo entraron al lugar a la velocidad de la luz. Edward había despertado y continuaba mirándome aun cuando me encontraba a mayor distancia de él que antes. Su madre estaba a su lado llorando como si la vida se le fuera en ello mientras acariciaba su mano y Carlisle y otro par de enfermeros recorrían la habitación revisando todos los aparatos y monitores con mucha precaución.

-Dios mío… Edward cariño… ¿Puedes oírme? Amor mío, estaba tan preocupada, sollozaba su madre intentando sonreír en medio de tanto drama. Yo sentía que el aire me faltaba… Había algo en él, algo en sus ojos que no terminaba de convencerme de su bienestar por completo. Su mirada era brillante e impactante, pero parecía muerta, sin vida. Intenté tomar aire por mi nariz pero no pude hacerlo, comencé a desesperarme porque de verdad no podía respirar, pero nadie parecía notarlo debido a que estaban ocupados con Edward. Me sentía mareada, sin fuerzas y la penetrante mirada esmeralda no ayudaba en nada a tranquilizarme. De repente todo se puso negro y lo último que sentí fue como mi cabeza chocaba contra el frio suelo antes de que todo quedara en silencio y mi mundo se volviera negro.

 **-.-.-**

-Bella…

Sentía como si una voz me llamara de lejos, pero me sentía demasiado débil como para responder. Intenté abrir mis ojos pero todo fue en vano, mi cuerpo se encontraba totalmente muerto.

-Vamos pequeña, despierta…

Nuevamente intenté despertarme y en esa ocasión conseguí despegar uno de mis parpados, el cual tuve que cerrar casi inmediatamente debido a la fuerte luz blanca que invadía el lugar. Comencé a recordar lo que había sucedido minutos antes y caí en la cuenta de que me había desmayado. Edward se había despertado, y eso había sido suficiente para someterme a un shock inmanejable.

-Hola hija, pronunció una voz anciana y masculina que se encontraba a mi lado. Charlie acariciaba mi mano con dulzura mientras me observaba con la preocupación inundando sus ojos… No es que fuera precisamente viejo pero su voz siempre me había sonado así, como demasiado cansada desde que mi madre se había ido de nuestra casa. -¿Te sientes mejor?

-Si… ¿Qué haces aquí?, pregunté sin comprender demasiado la razón de su presencia. A menos que hubiese algún ladrón internado, no tenía ningún motivo para estar en el Hospital.

-El doctor Cullen me llamó. Me dijo que te habías descompensado… No estaba lejos asique no era una molestia para mi venir.

Lo observé y le sonreí dulcemente… De seguro no se encontraba cerca de allí y había dejado todo lo que estaba haciendo con tal de ir a verme, nada más que jamás lo admitiría. Charlie era el tipo hombre que quiere parecer fuerte por fuera, pero que es realmente noble por dentro, y aunque nos costara mantener una relación normal de padre e hija prefería estar a su lado mucho más que convivir con mi madre. Lo quería y demasiado.

-Gracias por venir, no hacía falta.

De repente la puerta de la habitación de Edward se abrió frente a nosotros y de ella emergió Carlisle luciendo terriblemente mal. Mi estómago se cerró en un nudo, tenía la misma mirada que aquel día cuando me había dicho que su hijo había sufrido un ACV. Estaba observándome, pero era como si su mirada estuviera en otro lado, como si sus pensamientos fueran en otra dirección. Tragué en seco, sabía que algo malo había pasado.

-Isabela, ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Me volteé como para pedirle permiso a Charlie antes de retirarme y él asintió levemente.

-De cualquier forma, yo ya debía irme. Nos vemos luego… Gracias doctor Cullen por avisarme, musitó antes de levantarse mientras Carlisle lo despedía con la mano. Y entonces el silencio se apoderó de mí una vez más… No sabía que decir, presentía que algo malo había sucedido, pero… ¿Qué dice alguien en un momento como ese? No lo sabía, no sabía qué hacer.

-Isabella, ¿Puedo llamarte Bella?

-Por favor, le dije mientras se sentaba a mi lado. En mi bolsillo mi teléfono vibraba enloquecido, de seguro era alguna de mis amigas.

-Bella… Sé que eres cercana a mi hijo, de otro modo no veo porque la preocupación y las molestias que te has tomado para estar con él, dijo sonriendo mientras yo lo observaba estupefacta. ¿Cómo le dices a un esperanzado hombre que en realidad odias a su hijo y que de no ser por el accidente y porque sentías pena por el chico ni siquiera estarías allí? Eso sonaba demasiado extraño, lo mejor sería seguirle la corriente. -Por eso necesito pedir tu ayuda.

-¿Para qué?

Carlisle suspiró. Mi garganta comenzó a secarse mientras sentía que el aire se me escapaba de nuevo. Allí venía lo malo.

-Para darle a Edward las malas noticias.

-¿A qué… A qué se refiere?

-Estuviste bastante tiempo inconsciente, debo decirlo, y mientras tú te encontrabas en ese estado le hicimos a él todas las pruebas necesarias para saber que tanto había dañado la afección.

-¿Cuáles fueron los resultados?

Sabía que nada estaba bien, de lo contrario no había razón para que el doctor estuviese pidiéndome ayuda. En parte quería que dijera de una vez todo lo que tenía para decir, pero por otro lado quería cubrir mis oídos y salir corriendo de allí, alejarme de Edward y volver a mi antigua vida, a cuando era feliz y no tenía mayores preocupaciones que la escuela.

-Edward puede hablar, puede ver y tiene sensibilidad, esta consiente…

-Pero…

Carlisle dio un profundo suspiro y juro que pude ver como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Tiene la mitad del cuerpo paralizado.

Me costó algo de tiempo procesar lo que él había dicho… Era muy bueno saber que no había perdido las principales funciones vitales y que todo estaba bajo control, pero lo del cuerpo me sonaba mal… Solo un segundo después comprendí que tan malo era eso, y en cuanto caí en la cuenta sentí como si un enorme balde de agua fría me cayera sobre la cabeza.

-Pero… Edward… El futbol…

-No podrá volver a jugar, ni siquiera podrá caminar del todo bien. Y Bella, por Dios… Todos sabemos que el deporte era la vida de mi hijo, era lo único que tenía… No sabemos, no sabemos cómo hacer, como decirle, como va a reaccionar cuando lo sepa.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido, más de lo que alguna vez hubiese latido. Mis pulmones se cerraban… Él jamás volvería a hacer lo que más amaba, para lo que era bueno… Todo negro, de nuevo todo negro… Edward no volvería a ser un adolescente normal, nunca volvería a ser el de antes…

Mis rodillas golpearon contra el frio suelo mientras sentía lágrimas y más lágrimas caer por mis mejillas, mojándolo todo, abriendo mi corazón en dos, partiéndolo a la mitad sin temor. Quería correr, quería gritar, quería golpearlo todo. Tomé mis cabellos con ambas manos y los jalé intentando mitigar el dolor que sentía.

No hacía falta que fuera amiga de Edward para sentirme afectada por eso. Era como si yo jamás pudiera volver a leer, como si perdiera lo que más feliz me hace en mi vida… ¿Cómo superas eso? ¿Cómo vuelves a tener esperanzas y metas? Edward solo tenía 18 años, toda una vida de triunfos y perfección por delante, y todo se había ido al demonio de un día para el otro sin siquiera buscarlo.

-Yo… Yo no puedo… Duele… No podré decirle…

-No te lo pediríamos si no fuera necesario. No tiene otros amigos y además no había estado teniendo una buena relación con nosotros… Últimamente lo veía muy cansado e intenté que dejara de jugar algunos partidos hasta que recuperara fuerzas, pero él se negó y nos acusó de querer manejar su vida. Si se entera lo que pasó de nuestras bocas va a reaccionar mal, no podré controlar eso.

-Pero… Es que él y yo…

¿Cómo decirle a su padre que nuestra relación era aún peor de lo que imaginaba en un momento como ese? No podía, tenía sentimientos y no quería herirlos. Sin embargo, tampoco era mi obligación lidiar con eso, él tenía sus propios amigos y una fila de mujeres con las cuales había dormido detrás de su espalda, podrían llamar a cualquiera de ellas para que se hiciera cargo de eso.

Pero él les había hablado de mí, les había dicho a sus padres sobre mí y sobre lo agradecido que estaba. No había hablado sobre sus amigos ni sobre sus conquistas y eso significaba algo… Era especial para él, de alguna forma y si tuviera que recibir una noticia como esa me gustaría que me lo dijera alguien a quien aprecio en lugar de una persona que dice ser mi amiga y en los peores momentos huye.

"Eres grande, y las personas grandes tienen responsabilidades. A veces tienen que hacer sacrificios, aunque algo no les guste, solo por hacer el bien en lugar de hacer lo que queramos", me había dicho Charlie en una ocasión en la que tuve que usar mis ahorros para reparar mi camioneta luego de haber llevado por delante un poste de luz. Él había dicho que si yo lo había roto debía pagarlo, aunque ese dinero fuera para mi auto nuevo, y que era hora de que me hiciera cargo de mis asuntos, que tuviera ciertas responsabilidades. En el pasado me había parecido muy egoísta de su parte, sin embargo, en ese momento me parecía casi una profecía, un momento de sabiduría de mi torpe padre.

No iba a gustarme decirle, no iba a hacerme bien y probablemente terminaría más dañada de lo que ya estaba, pero tenía que hacerlo… Porque de alguna forma sentía que él me había elegido para ser esa persona con la que cuentas en los momentos más tristes, me había elegido para ser la amiga que no tenía y debía hacerme cargo de eso, aunque no me gustara.

-Por favor, susurró el doctor en cuanto levanté la vista del suelo, observándome como si fuera la última opción que tenía en el mundo.

-De.. De acuerdo, le dije limpiándome las lágrimas. Suspire e intenté relajarme, debía de ser fuerte si iba a someterme a semejante cuestión y Edward tendría que verme lo menos afectada que me fuera posible. Necesitaría que fuéramos fuertes para sostenerlo si volvía a derrumbarse.

El doctor volvió a entrar a la habitación y minutos después salió acompañado de la señora Cullen, quien en cuanto me vio corrió a abrazarme, dejándome completamente estupefacta.

-Gracias corazón, dijo mientras sentía como comenzaba a sollozar. Edward debería haberles hablado muy ben de mi si me trataban con semejante confianza.

Al principio pensé que los señores Cullen estaban siendo muy malos al no querer lidiar con esa noticia, pero luego comprendí que era lo mejor. Querían minimizar el impacto, y recurrirían a cualquiera con tal de lograrlo. Eso demostraba cuanto lo amaban, eran capaces de hacerse a un lado en la vida de su hijo con tal de no hacerlo sentir peor.

Me separé de ella lentamente y le sonreí con amabilidad. Sabía que si realizaba algún movimiento en falso todo se iría al demonio y saldría de allí tan rápido que ni siquiera podrían verme. Debía ser madura, debía comportarme como adulta y mantener la compostura. Sin demorarme ni un minuto más abrí la puerta y la cerré detrás de mí, sabiendo que si me quedaba fuera por algunos minutos más comenzaría a dudar de la decisión que había tomado.

-Swan…, murmuró una débil voz en mi espalda y suspiré. Me sentí un poco mejor cuando me di cuenta de que aún no estaba llorando. Mi fuerza de voluntad era realmente enorme.

En cuanto volteé me encontré con un Edward algo adormilado observándome desde su cama. Me sonreía de lado debido a que su rostro estaba paralizado y sin embargo me pareció la sonrisa más adorable que había visto en mucho tiempo. Él me sonreía a pesar de estar internado, a pesar de estar sufriendo un dolor más espantoso de lo que podía imaginarme, a pesar de lo mal que siempre lo había tratado y de la pésima compañera que siempre había sido.

¿Cómo negarme a ayudarlo cuando él me daba fuerzas a pesar de estar en su peor momento? No sabía que sucedería luego de que supiera lo que le había sucedido, luego de que saliera de allí, pero me prometí a mi misma que estaría a su lado todo el tiempo que pudiera, remediando mis errores del pasado y ayudándolo a salir adelante.

* * *

 **Bueno, ¿Qué tal están? Debo confesarles que me siento algo afectada después de haber escrito este capítulo. Mi abuela sufrió un ACV cuando yo era muy pequeña y recordar todas esas pequeñas cosas me hace derramar una que otra lágrima, pero bueno, lo prometido es deuda y dado que llegamos a los 16 comentarios aquí está su recompensa. Quiero agradecer a todos los que se toman la molestia de dejar un mensajito porque de verdad no saben cuánto me ayuda. Esta historia es muy importante para mí y le estoy poniendo todos mis sentimientos para que quede hermosa. Son sus palabras las que me inspiran y alientan a seguir escribiendo, los amo con todo mi corazón. Muchas gracias por leer, 22 reviews y subo el capítulo número 5. Nos vemos pronto, saludos a todos.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5:**

-Hola Cullen, murmuré silenciosamente mientras caminaba hacia la cama de Edward. Él seguía bastante tranquilo debido a los calmantes, pero aun así podía notar que el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo estaba mucho más tenso de lo normal. Mi estómago comenzó a cerrarse.

Mi móvil seguía sonando como loco y por un minuto pensé en sacarlo y apagarlo de una buena vez, pero en cuanto estaba por hacerlo Edward volvió a hablarme, con esa voz grave tan típica de él pero sonando algo rasposa al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué… haces aquí?, dijo tosiendo un poco mientras fijaba sus despampanantes ojos verdes en mí una vez más. De seguro se debía a que no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que le habían sacado el tubo de la respiración. Cuando tenía tan sólo 10 años mi abuela había sufrido un accidente en el auto y habían tenido que intubarla. Al despertar de su estado de inconciencia intentó quitarse los caños con tanta fuerza que terminó desgarrándose la garganta, perdiendo su tono de voz dulce y cambiándolo por uno grave y seco. Esperaba que las consecuencias para Edward no fueran así de drásticas… Porque realmente me gustaba mucho su voz.

-Soy voluntaria en el Hospital, ¿No te lo ha dicho tu padre? Emmett lo sabía, le contesté intentando cubrir el hecho de que estaba allí por él, y no para socorrer a Dimitri en la sala de emergencias. El pobre debería de haber quedado sordo luego de lidiar con la muchacha y el rasguño.

-No te… sientas importante. No hablamos… de ti, contestó y no pude evitar que una sonrisa se formara en mis labios. ¡Maldito mentiroso! Carlisle lo había dejado al descubierto y él estaba mintiéndome, pensando que yo no sabía de eso. Tenía muchas ganas de molestarlo con aquel tema pero preferí dejarlo salirse con la suya en esa ocasión, luego tendríamos tiempo para que aclarara el hecho de sus conversaciones acerca de mí. –Estás… sonriendo. ¿Vas a… matarme?

-Lo lamento, no hace falta que lo haga. Tu solo puedes con ello.

Edward intentó sonreírme de nuevo y pude notar la misma parálisis que me había sorprendido minutos atrás. El pensar en que debería de darle esa espantosa noticia en breves segundos comenzaba a hacerme sudar. Realmente estaba aterrada.

-Hablando de… eso… ¿Que hago aquí´?

-Reitero… ¿No te lo dijo tu padre?

-Quiso hacerlo pero me hice el dormido. No quiero… escuchar nada de él… Ni de mi madre, respondió cambiando su agradable mueca por una mucho más seria, más sombría. Vaya… Las cosas entre ellos de veras estaban muy mal, peor de lo que pensaba. Había sido buena idea entonces aceptar el pedido de los Cullen de ser yo quien hablara con su hijo. Al menos estaba oyendo lo que tenía para decirle, eso era algo positivo.

-Edward… Por favor mantente relajado cuando te diga esto. No se manejar esas estúpidas máquinas y si mueres no podré darte electroshocks… Aunque desearía electrocutarte ahora mismo.

Él volvió a sonreír e intentó asentir con la cabeza, logrando apenas un movimiento errático. ¿No había notado que había una parte de su cuerpo que no podía mover? Al parecer no, pero al menos me sentía mejor al haber podido llevarle de nuevo a la alegría luego de que lo de su padre lo pusiera de malas. Suspiré y cerré los ojos por un segundo. Quería decirle todo rápido y de un tirón, como si arrancara una curita de mi pierna… Hace que duela más pero menos tiempo. Sin embargo él merecía enterarse de una forma menos violenta por lo que me incliné por el lado tranquilo de las cosas. Debería pedirle a Charlie que me diera algunos de sus antidepresivos luego de esa tarde.

-Estábamos en Biología y comenzó a dolerte la cabeza. Te dije que fueras a la enfermería, ¿Recuerdas eso?

-No, susurró quedamente mientras su mirada se perdía en la blanca pared detrás de mí. De seguro su memoria a corto plazo estaba afectada, había leído que los ACV también ocasionan esos problemas. Lo observé nuevamente y cuando volvió a mirarme decidí continuar con mi relato.

-Te desmayaste en medio del pasillo. La enfermera logró socorrerte y los de emergencias te trajeron aquí. Tuvieron que operarte Edward… Sufriste un ACV.

Al principio él entrecerró sus ojos y me miró fijamente, intentando descubrir si lo que decía era verdad o estaba mintiendo. Levantó su mano derecha y la dirigió hacia su cabeza, directo hacia su vendaje, y cuando notó que lo que decía era cierto un brillo de angustia inundó sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas. Lucía casi tan aterrado como su padre el día en que todo había sucedido. Tenía muchas ganas de abrazarlo, de verdad quería acercarme a él y consolarlo pero decidí guardar mi compostura. Hasta el momento no me había quebrado y eso era buena señal de fortaleza.

-¿Qué… pasó? ¿Estoy… bien?

Suspiré una vez más, por alguna extraña razón aquel día mis pulmones no tenían ganas de funcionar con normalidad.

-Si… Ahora lo estás… No tienes tantas secuelas como esperaban los doctores…

-Pero…, dijo él mirándome fijamente, esperando a que dijera algo más. Lo observé mientras presionaba mis labios intentando absorber las lágrimas que estaban formándose en mis ojos. Bajé la vista y tragué lo más fuerte que pude mientras cruzaba mis manos. En ese momento Edward intentó estirar una de las suyas para aliviar la presión de las mías pero su brazo no se movió ni un milímetro. Bajó su cabeza para observar su cuerpo y volvió a mirarme, como si estuviera pidiéndome explicaciones. –Es extraño… Aun no se… Me va el efecto de… La anestesia.

-Edward, susurré tomando su mano en las mías. Él abrió sus ojos aún más grandes y me miró mientras comenzaba a respirar erráticamente… Sabía que él no estaba sintiendo eso, no sentía mi toque. Detrás de él unos de los monitores comenzó a emitir un pitido ensordecedor, su corazón latía demasiado rápido. Tenía que apresurarme porque en cuanto Carlisle entrara para estabilizarlo iba a tener que irme de allí y no quería que me sacaran antes de que él lo supiera. "Se valiente, mierda", me grité internamente y simplemente… lo dije.

-Tu lado izquierdo está paralizado y no saben si volverá a la normalidad.

Entonces simplemente sucedió… Edward era un chico muy inteligente, quizá demasiado para su edad. No le tomó más de un par de segundos comprender lo que eso significaba. Su mano se resbaló de entre las mías, sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza y su cuerpo comenzó a sacudirse hacia todos lados, como si alguien estuviera dándole corriente. Quise correr para llamar a Carlisle mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a desbordarse de mis ojos pero eso no fue necesario ya que él entro corriendo mucho antes de que yo pudiera alcanzar la puerta.

-Demonios, es una convulsión, dijo mientras Esme se colocaba a su lado y unos enfermeros lo sujetaban a la camilla. Mi cabeza daba vueltas… Mi estómago se revolvía descontroladamente. Salí corriendo de allí a la mayor velocidad que mis piernas me lo permitieron y apenas si conseguí llegar al escusado antes de que todo lo que tenía dentro saliera hacia afuera. Me había esperado gritos, llanto, inclusive insultos por su parte. Jamás creí que estuviera tan vulnerable como para sufrir otro colapso. Me recosté en la pared del baño y comencé a llorar mientras abrazaba mis piernas.

Lloré porque la vida era injusta, lloré por no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para haberme quedado a su lado y lloré por él, porque estaba sufriendo y nadie podía hacer nada para aliviarlo.

Lloré porque compartía su dolor, no de la misma forma pero también lo sentía.

 **-.-.-**

Pasaron algunos minutos más antes que me calmara lo suficiente como para poder respirar sin agitarme demasiado. Decidí tomar mi celular y observar quién me había estado llamando para distraerme un poco. Suspiré cuando vi las 20 llamadas perdidas que Rose había dejado en el móvil y me sentí muy mal por ella. Debía de hablarle, no servía de nada evadir a mis amigas, mucho menos si ellas se preocupaban por mí. Sin pensarlo demasiado marqué su número y esperé.

-Hola, ¿Rose?, dije en cuanto sentí que la llamada había sido atendida. Del otro lado, una voz echa un furia me contestó gritando, dejándome sorda casi al instante.

-¿EN DONDE DEMONIOS ESTÁS, ISABELLA MARIE SWAN?

-Disculpa… Estaba ocupada…No pude atender el móvil.

-¿OCUPADA? ¿DESDE CUANDO ESTÁS OCUPADAS PARA TUS AMIGAS? Alice está que camina por las paredes y todo porque la señorita está ocupada para nosotras.

-Lo lamento… De verdad, linda. Es solo que estoy en el Hospital y…

-Ese estúpido Hospital. Estás todo el día metida allí… Bella, ni siquiera te pagan por ello. ¿Por qué vas tanto?

-Es de eso de lo que quiero hablarte.

-Alice dijo que de seguro nos estabas ocultando algo, estuviste muy rara estos días. Anda cariño, ¿Qué sucede contigo?

-Yo…

-¿ESTÁS SALIENDO CON UN DOCTOR?, gritó de repente cortando absolutamente lo que tenía para decirle.

-Mierda Rose, no… Es… Por otra cosa.

-Pues ¡Vamos! Dilo de una puta vez.

-He estado visitando a… a… Edward.

Un silencio se produjo en la conversación y estaba segura de que ella debería estar intentando recordar quien era el sujeto. Nunca lo llamábamos por ese nombre asique dudaba que supiera muy bien quien era.

-¿Cullen? ¿El dolor de culos Cullen?

-Pues… Sip.

-¿Y qué mierda hace ese chico en el Hospital?

-Rose… Escucha con atención, lo que tengo para decirte es muy serio. Y deja de llamarlo así… Me hace sentir mal.

-Tú le pusiste ese apodo, no me culpes. Anda… ¿Qué hay con él?

No sabía si los padres de Edward querrían compartir su estado con los directivos de la escuela y mucho menos con los alumnos, pero Forks era un pueblo muy pequeño y las noticias volaban como trenes balas, quizá hasta un poco más rápido. Además, confiaba ciegamente en mis amigas y sabía que ellas jamás develarían un secreto de alguna de nosotras, aunque estuvieran amenazadas de muerte.

-Sufrió un ACV. Tiene la mitad del cuerpo dormido y no saben si podrá volver a caminar luego de eso… Por favor no le digas nada a nadie.

-Oh por Dios… Bella… ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada antes? Todos en la escuela piensan que no ha ido a clases porque se fue de vacaciones por allí… Además… Dios mío Bella, Emmett… Él no me dijo nada.

-Dudo que lo sepa, sus padres no lo han hecho público aún.

-Bella… Sabes que puedes contar con nosotras para lo que sea, ¿Verdad? ¿Tu cómo estás?

Suspiré… Esa era una buena pregunta. ¿Yo como me encontraba? ¿Estaba triste, angustiada… adolorida? ¿Qué me sucedía a mí? No lo sabía, tenía una mezcla de emociones en el cuerpo muy difícil de descifrar.

-Estoy bien, y gracias por el apoyo. **Sé que son eternas*** , las amo chicas.

-Nosotras a ti cariño. Por siempre.

 **-.-.-**

La noche había caído en las afueras y el cielo de Forks ya era un manto completamente de color azabache. El frío comenzaba a calarme duro en los huesos y sabía que era hora de regresar a casa, además al otro día había escuela. Pero en realidad no tenía ganas de irme de allí. Sentía que aunque me fuera una parte de mi alma se quedaría en la habitación número 19, puesto que allí había sido donde mi corazón se había roto en dos partes.

Quería regresar a preguntar por el estado de Edward, inclusive quería despedirme de él si eso fuera posible, pero no me sentía bien, no tenía la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo. Quizá lo mejor era salir de allí lo más pronto que pudiera y regresar al otro día, más calmada y descansada.

Sin embargo se me había olvidado un pequeño pero importante detalle. Mi mochila con mis útiles, llaves y libros se había quedado dentro de la habitación de Edward, puesto que al salir de emergencias la había llevado conmigo y la había dejado allí.

-Puta mierda, grité enfadada mientras me dirigía a duras penas al área de internaciones una vez más. Quizá podría escabullirme sin que nadie (incluido Edward) me viera y entonces así saldrá ilesa de todo eso. Pero para mí muy pésima mala suerte Esme se encontraba en el banquillo de afuera del cuarto… Con mi bolso entre sus manos. Oh mi Dios, el mundo entero me amaba.

-Hola…, murmuré tímidamente intentando no perturbar a la señora Cullen. Su cabeza apuntaba hacia el suelo y tenía sus ojos muy cerrados. Al oír mi voz me observó de inmediato mientras la intensidad de sus orbes esmeraldas me hacía un hueco en el pecho. Carajo, tenía sus ojos. Al parecer ella notó mi incomodidad y me sonrió dulcemente, intentando aplacar un poco el efecto de su mirada.

-Hola cariño. Vienes por esto, ¿Verdad?

-Si… Yo… Lo lamento, no debí irme así, le dije mientras recogía mi mochila de entre sus manos. Ella era todo perfección y elegancia, la belleza hecha ser humano y andante, pero a pesar de eso pude notar un dejo de tristeza en su rostro. Había estado llorando.

-Descuida… Está un poco mejor.

-¿Qué sucedió´? Juro que intenté ser lo más suave posible, intenté excusarme sintiéndome terriblemente culpable. Nuevo record, dos veces en un mes.

-No fue tu culpa… Su cerebro está muy débil y quizá fue mucho para él. Debimos haber esperado, me dijo intentando calmarme pero aunque fuera muy buena conmigo esas palabras no conseguirían dejarme tranquila del todo. –De cualquier forma, queremos agradecerte… Fue mejor que lo oyera viniendo de ti y no de nosotros. Él.. Nos odia, murmuró de nuevo mientras comenzaba a llorar una vez más y no pude evitar abrazarla. Estaba pasando por un momento horrible y estaba sola, puesto que Carlisle debía de estar cuidando a Edward. Además él era hijo único… Ella debería de estar aterrorizada de perderlo.

Sin embargo, hubo algo que me extrañó mucho en esa situación.

Según el doctor Cullen, Edward se había enfadado con ellos debido a que habían intentado prohibirle que siguiera jugando… Pero ni siquiera se lo habían prohibido del todo. Él no era un mal chico y su reacción parecía exagerada ante ese pequeño pedido… Algo más había pasado allí, algo que ni sus padres ni él habían querido decirme y debía de averiguarlo.

No era el momento, pero sabía que en cuanto tuviera ocasión debería de sentarme a hablar con Edward… Y tendríamos que aclarar más de un asunto.

* * *

 **Buenas tardes a todos, aquí les traigo el capítulo número 5 de nuestra historia. Edward ya sabe lo que sucedió y no reaccionó para nada bien, las amigas de Bella también están enteradas y ahora nuestra chica descubrió algo oscuro acerca de la relación entre Cullen y sus padres. ¿Qué será? Quiero agradecerles infinitamente a todas las que se toman molestias de comentar mi historia, realmente las adoro. Cuando lleguemos a los 30 reviews subo nuevo capítulo. Vamos que podemos! Ayudemos a que esta historia llegue a más gente. Saludos, nos leemos pronto.**

 ***Que una persona sea eterna es una expresión, aquí en Argentina, que significa que puedes contar con ella para lo que sea, en momentos buenos y malos.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Notas al final.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6:**

-¿Cómo estás hoy?, preguntó Charlie mientras entraba a la casa con su uniforme de policía arrugado y una mueca de cansancio absoluta en su rostro. Al parecer, la noche anterior había sido mucho más movida de lo habitual y eso lo había obligado a quedarse en la Jefatura hasta mucho después de su hora de salida.

-Mejor… Solo fue un desmayo, le respondí dándole un sorbo a mi humeante taza de café cargado. Esa mañana me había levantado mucho más temprano que de costumbre y necesitaba una dosis doble de cafeína para funcionar correctamente… En realidad, ni siquiera había dormido en la noche asique había preferido levantarme al amanecer a terminar mis deberes antes que seguir recostada en mi habitación con los pensamientos desordenados y la mente viajando a un millón de años luz.

-Iba a avisarle a tu madre… Pero preferí evitarlo, agregó revolviendo el refrigerador en busca de algo para poder comer. Una media sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro al ver una bandeja con pescado horneado lista para ser calentada en el microondas. Mi padre podía ser muy bueno para armar y desarmar escopetas en un segundo y también era el mejor en cuanto a pesca se trataba, pero en lo que tenía que ver con cocinar era un absoluto fracaso. De no ser porque a mí se me daba bastante bien eso, viviría comiendo comida rápida y cenas para recalentar todos los días. -Sabes cómo se pone ella… Se altera por todo.

No era sencillo hablar de la separación de mis padres, mucho menos cuando él se esmeraba en recordarla todo el tiempo. Sabía que a pesar de todo lo malo que había sucedido Charlie aun le tenía algo de aprecio, y cada tanto hacía una mención honorífica de ella. Siempre buscaba escusas para llamarla y poder escuchar su voz, él pensaba que yo no lo sabía, pero lo había descubierto muchas veces con las manos en la masa hablando por teléfono (aun cuando las llamadas a lugares fuera del estado costaban una fortuna) solo para preguntarle que jabón usar con el lavarropas y si recordaba donde guardaban las mantas de invierno en esa casa. Justo por eso me había sorprendido cuando confesó que no le había dicho nada a Reneé sobre mi situación de la tarde anterior… Realmente lo apreciaba, no quería lidiar con mi madre en ese momento.

-Gracias por eso, te debo una.

-Sigue cocinando así y estaremos a mano.

Pocas veces él me hacía cumplidos, no porque fuera una persona mala sino porque era reacio a los sentimientos, pero cuando lo hacía llenaba mi corazón de alegría. Sentía como si estuviéramos dando un paso más en nuestra relación. -Ahora… Quiero que me digas algo y que seas cien por ciento honesta conmigo…

-¿Qué quieres saber?, pregunté observando un par de títulos de libros, buscando aun el indicado para mi tarea de literatura.

-¿Cullen es tu… novio?

Un libro escapó de mis manos y golpeó duro contra el suelo, haciendo un sonido espantoso. ¿CULLEN Y YO NOVIOS? ¡POR FAVOR! Eso demostraba lo poco que Charlie me conocía… Apenas si había soportado estar con el muchacho en la misma habitación sin haber salido volando por la ventana.

-Por Dios, no… ¡NO! Lo detesto… Bueno, no es eso, no tenemos una buena relación. Pero no… novios jamás, me defendí mientras recogía el pobre viejo libro que se congelada en el suelo de frías cerámicas. Debía admitir que me sentía muy mal por Edward y que intentaría con todas mis fuerzas que nos lleváramos mejor… Inclusive lo ayudaría a adaptarse a su nueva vida si sus padres me lo permitían, pero jamás dejaría que las cosas fueran tan lejos como para ser una más de la lista de amantes de Cullen. No quería caer tan bajo.

-Es que estabas allí, ya sabes. El doctor Cullen dijo que habías cuidado de su hijo y me pareció extraño que como voluntaria te tomaras ciertos… atrevimientos, dijo suavemente mientras observaba un trozo de pescado que se encontraba en su tenedor. Sabía que le estaba costando decirme eso tanto como a mí me asfixiaba escucharlo. Ninguno de los dos quería tener una conversación de ese tipo pero él creía que era necesario. Algo que los padres hacen con las hijas.

-En primer lugar, los Cullen son unos mentirosos, le contesté mirándolo fijamente mientras intentaba que comprendiera mi punto. Al parecer, eso de ser deshonesto era algo de familia: Edward ocultando el aprecio que me tenía, los Cullen mintiéndome acerca de lo que los había distanciado de su hijo, Carlisle diciendo que yo estaba cuidando a su hijo cuando solo me había preocupado por su salud. Una familia de estúpidos mentirosos. -En segundo, sabes que soy voluntaria del Hospital. Me encontraba allí y pasé a ver el estado de Edward porque, en tercer lugar, somos compañeros y aunque no lo quiera en lo más mínimo me preocupo por él, como todos lo harían si a mí me sucediera algo.

En ese momento la mentirosa era yo… Si a mí me sucedía algo malo nadie se molestaría en preguntar por mi estado de salud, lo había comprobado la tarde anterior cuando solo mis amigas habían notado mi extraño comportamiento. Bella Swan no era una persona relevante para Forks, en realidad era una especia de maniquí que jamás hace nada interesante… Mientras que Edward… Vaya.. Él era la razón por la que ese estúpido lugar tenía vida, esperanzas de crecer. Edward ganando partidos casi imposibles con su equipo de futbol americano, luciendo radiante y saludable a pesar de vivir bajo una maldita nube de lluvia todo el año, cometiendo locuras que daban de hablar a todos los habitantes del lugar. Él era vida… Y el ACV se lo había quitado todo.

 **-.-.-**

El almuerzo de aquel día me pareció algo más extraño que el anterior... Y es que había una diferencia muy importante ese día en comparación al resto. Faltaba una persona en el lugar: Edward, y sobraba un sujeto en mi mesa: Jasper.

¿Qué hacía Jasper sentado en nuestro lugar habitual? No era como si me molestara, en realidad me caía muy bien, pero era extraño verlo allí como si nada, comiendo su manzana diaria. (Recuerden, yo lo observaba todo y sabía que él siempre comía manzanas rojas… TODO EL TIEMPO). Muy sigilosamente me acerqué a él y le regalé una curiosa sonrisa.

-Jasper… Que agradable verte aquí, ¿Cómo estás?

-Te estás preguntando qué hago aquí, ¿Verdad¡?

Mierda, justo en la tecla. A veces parecía como si presintiera los sentimientos de los demás, como si hubiese notado mi duda al verlo allí... Había intentado ser amable porque a pesar de que era algo extraño, era el hermano de mi mejor amiga y quería que se sintiera cómodo en el grupo, pero mis intenciones habían fallado y él me había dejado al descubierto.

-Lo lamento… No quise ser maleducada. Solo que es raro… Pero raro es bueno, y me gusta que estés aquí hoy.

-Gracias Bella, a mí también me hace ilusión. Rosalie me invitó a almorzar con ustedes y pensé que quizá quiere arreglar las cosas entre nosotros, asique acepté.

Bien…. Bien… Eso sí que era una novedad. ¿Rosalie? ¿Invitando a su odiado hermano a comer con ella? ¿Qué tan ausente había estado durante esos días como para no notar semejante cambio en mi amiga? No comprendía nada.

Le sonreí demasiado confundida como para hablar, mientras que a lo lejos aparecía una sonriente duendecilla abriéndose paso entre la enorme multitud de alumnos que se agolpaba en el lugar. Jamás la había visto tan feliz, pero sabía que eso no se debía al hecho de que yo ya estuviera algo más recuperada, sino que era porque Jasper almorzaría con ella. Todo en su rostro era arcoíris y unicornios, una-jodida-vez-más. ¿Por qué siempre era así con él? Suspiré, quizá alguna vez yo también encontraría alguien a quien mirar así, quizá… Dentro de mucho tiempo.

Y entonces, mientras ella flotaba en una nube de algodón rosa despidiendo corazones por los ojos, pude ver como una furiosa Rosalie se acercaba por detrás de ella, echando humo por los oídos. Mierda, algo andaba mal. Parecía como si fuera a estrangular a Alice.

En ese momento tenía dos posibles opciones: O dejaba que Rose se abalanzara sobre la pequeña enana por la razón que fuera que la tenía tan enfadada, o detenía a la rubia antes de que arruinara todo e intentaba comprender que había sucedido. Lamentablemente, aunque hubiera sido divertido ver como esas dos se jalaban el cabello hasta quedar calvas, me decidí por la segunda que sabía era la mejor decisión. Estúpida conciencia del demonio, nunca me dejaba divertirme.

-Jaz… En un minuto regreso. Siéntete cómodo aquí.

Alice pasó a mi lado sin siquiera notarme… Juro que levanté mi mano para saludarla pero ella paso totalmente embobada, dirigiéndose a saludar a Jasper con emoción. Sin embargo, Rosalie no me ignoró en lo absoluto, y en cuanto me vio se abalanzó contra mí y me sacudió por los hombros. Ambas éramos de la misma altura pero ella llevaba tacones… Eso era hacer trampa, ¡NO ERA JUSTO!

-OYE, OYE… ¡CALMA! ¿QUÉ SUCEDE CONTIGO?

-¿TU LA AYUDASTE? TE MATARÉ SI FUE ASÍ.

-¿A qué te refieres?, pregunte sin comprender en lo absoluto lo que quería decirme. Estaba enloquecida, parecía poseída por un demonio destructivo y malvado. Sus ojos echaban fuego.

-Alice me quitó el móvil mientras estábamos en el baño para enviarle un mensaje de MI PARTE A JASPER para que almorazara con nosotros. ¿TU LA AYUDASTE?

-Wow…, dije riendo mientras observaba a la feliz "pareja" charlar cómodamente en nuestra mesa de almuerzo. Vaya… Sí que era inteligente. Jamás se me habría ocurrido que ella fuera capaz de cometer semejante locura. -Bueno… No la ayude pero admito que me siento decepcionada de mi misma por no haber pensado en eso antes. Debes reconocer que fue buena idea.

-No, por supuesto que no lo fue, gritó nuevamente mientras lanzaba dagas con sus brillantes ojos celestes a la espalda de nuestra amiga. Si las miradas mataran, Alice ya estaría desparramada en el suelo en medio de un charco enorme de sangre. -Sabes que no puedo ver a mi hermano por más de dos minutos sin gritarle, y ella lo invita a comer con nosotros.

-Rosalie…, dije mientras suspiraba algo conmovida por lo que la pequeña duende había hecho. Ella estaba mucho más enamorada de lo que imaginaba. -Míralos… Tu hermano se ve muy relajado y Alice está sonriendo, está feliz. Debes dejarlos…

-No me molesta que estén juntos siempre y cuando yo no esté involucrada en eso, me respondió frunciendo sus cejas, pidiéndome a gritos que comprendiera su punto. -Pero ella se sobrepasó. Entiendo que le guste, pero esto es ir demasiado… demasiado lejos.

Y mientras les daba una última mirada suspiró y se fue de allí, caminando tan rápidamente que en menos de un segundo ya no la podía ver por ningún lado. ¿Por qué se había puesto tan mal? No debía de ser solo por lo del mensaje… Quería creer que todo se debía a eso, pero en mi interior tenía el presentimiento de que lo que había herido a Rose era otra cosa. Quizá le había impactado la valentía de Alice de haber hecho semejante plan solo para estar con Jasper, algo que ella jamás se atrevería a hacer para invitar a salir a Emmett. Probablemente se sentía decepcionada consigo misma por haber tenido que ver a nuestra amiga haciendo lo que ella debería de haber hecho hace mucho tiempo. Rose no era una muchacha mala ni mucho menos, pero a veces su corazón parecía congelado, y a pesar de que habíamos intentado hacer algo por ella todo había sido en vano. Lo mejor sería que la dejara tomar algo de aire, calmarse y luego buscarla para que habláramos.

De esa forma podría comprender que se había cruzado por su cabeza al ver a su hermano y a su mejor amiga juntos.

 **-.-.-**

Ese día no tenía voluntariado en el Hospital, y aun así al salir de la escuela mis manos sobre el volante de la camioneta me condujeron directamente hacia allí.

Había evitado lo más que había podido pensar en Edward, sabiendo que su recuerdo estaba haciendo estragos en mi cabeza. Las chicas, por suerte, no lo habían mencionado en ningún momento y eso había ayudado mucho a mantener la compostura. Sin embargo, al salir hacia el estacionamiento en cuanto la campana había sonado y al no notar al Volvo plateado estacionado en donde siempre solía estar, la verde mirada de Edward había inundado mi mente y me había dado cuenta de que realmente quería ir a verlo.

Lo que había sucedido la tarde anterior me había dejado pensando acerca de lo mal que se encontraba su salud. Sabía lo destructivos que los ACV podían ser, y también comprendía que su cerebro estaba muy cansado, pero lo de las convulsiones me había tomado con la guardia baja. Realmente esperaba que se encontrara mejor, por su bien mental y por el mío.

Al llegar a la mesa de entrada ni siquiera me molesté en anunciarme, o en pedir permiso para dirigirme al área de internaciones. Había pasado tanto tempo allí durante los últimos días que ya lo sentía como mi segundo hogar. Además, dudaba mucho que los Cullen fueran a enojarse conmigo. Me habían dado la tarea más difícil de todas, la de confesarle a Edward lo precario de su estado, y yo lo había hecho sin mayores problemas. Pensándolo bien, me debían un par de favores.

Había rogado con todo mi ser que ni su padre ni Esme se encontraran merodeando por el lugar en cuanto yo llegara, pero eso no había sucedido. Carlisle se encontraba apoyado contra la pared, al lado de la puerta, mirando hacia el suelo y golpeando su pie contra el piso, como si estuviera muy concentrado pensando en algo. En cuanto había escuchado el sonido de mis pasos en ese corredor, había levantado su rostro y me había observado directamente, suspirando al mismo tiempo. Acaso parecía… ¿Aliviado?

-Bella… Hola Bella, ¿Cómo estás?

-Hola… Emmm bien, creo… Pasé a ver como estaba Edward. Me quedé preocupada por lo de ayer, le dije sin aclarar demasiado en las razones por las que realmente estaba allí. Razones tales como: averiguar qué había distanciado a Cullen de sus padres, por qué le había hablado de mi a ellos, entre otras cosas sin importancia. El hombre me observó confundido y luego de un rato murmuró algunas palabras.

-Es bueno que hayas venido, algo muy malo pasó.

Demonios, otra vez no… Los mareos regresaron a mi cabeza mientras mi estómago se sacudía para llamar la atención. A ese ritmo terminaría desmayada en el pasillo mucho antes de notarlo. ¿Acaso no podíamos tener un día de tranquilidad antes de que pasara algo algo?

-Que… ¿Qué sucedió?

-Edward no habla, o no quiere hablar. No sabemos si se debe a las convulsiones, o a su enfado con nosotros, pero no ha vuelto a hablar desde ayer. Ya no sabemos que más hacer, necesitamos que al menos diga una palabra para saber si su problema es real o lo está inventando.

-¿Qué tengo que ver yo con todo esto?, pregunté sin terminar de comprender bien hacia donde viajaban sus pensamientos. La noticia me había nublado los sentidos y estaba algo atontada debido a eso.

-Si va a hablar con alguien, estamos seguros de que sería solo contigo.

Mierda… Eso no podía estar pasando.

* * *

 **Buenas a todos, ¿Qué tal están? Lo prometido es deuda, y dije que si llegábamos a los 30 reviews actualizaba asique aquí les va el capítulo. Ya sé que no hubo mucho de Edward en esta ocasión, pero era necesario hablar un poco de otras cosas que también son importantes en la vida de Bella, tales como Charlie y sus amigas. Sin embargo, algo muy malo sucedió: EDWARD NO PUEDE HABLAR. ¿Que hará la pequeña Swan para comprobar si está mintiendo o si realmente ha empeorado? En el próximo capítulo lo sabremos, y en compensación a que hoy no leímos demasiado sobre Cullen, el próximo se va a tratar exclusiva y totalmente sobre ellos. En cuanto lleguemos a los 40 reviews subo el Capítulo 7. Muchas gracias a todos los que se toman la molestia de dejarme un comentario y transmitirme sus sentimientos, los amo y leerlos me hace muy feliz. Gracias a todos, nos vemos pronto.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7:**

Odiaba a los Cullen, a todos y cada uno de ellos. En un principio mis problemas solo habían sido con Edward, y juro que traté de que sus extraños padres me cayeran un poco mejor que él, pero en ese momento realmente tenía ganas de tomar algún tubo de oxígeno y golpearlos a todos. Bueno… Pensándolo mejor quizá no a Ed, él estaba enfermo y ya tenía demasiado con eso.

No comprendía por qué Carlisle pensaba que yo podía descubrir que sucedía con su hijo. Por supuesto que iba a ayudar a descubrir si el chico estaba sufriendo parálisis de habla o si solo estaba fingiendo, porque era un ser humano, porque tenía conciencia y retirarme de allí me daría mucho en que pensar y demasiada culpa con la cual lidiar, pero estaba comenzando a agotarme de que esos sujetos se limpiaron las manos y dejaran la salud de su hijo en manos de una adolescente que 18 años.

Suspirando y con una enorme confusión en mi cabeza, abrí la puerta de la habitación y entré al cuarto, encontrándome de inmediato con un Edward que miraba silenciosamente el techo. Sus ojos se veían rojos e hinchados, definitivamente había estado llorando y no lo culpaba, cualquiera en su situación habría caído en una depresión incurable. Al parecer él estaba luchando fuertemente contra sus sentimientos.

Sigilosamente y sin querer perturbar sus pensamientos me acerqué a la cama del chico, brindándole una sonrisa pequeña pero sincera. Me alegré de que saliera de mi tan fácilmente.

-Hola Cullen, le murmuré dejando mi bolso en el suelo, pero, para mi enorme sorpresa él ni siquiera me miro y sin emitir ni un pequeño sonido se giró hacia el otro lado, dándome la espalda.

¿Qué - demonios? Estaba encerrada allí casi en contra de mi voluntad, perdiendo tiempo valioso de mi vida solo para cerciorarme de que se encontraba medianamente bien, y él lo único que hacía era voltearse… De repente había recordado las razones por las que lo odiaba tanto. Porque siempre era así, infantil y caprichoso.

"Bella, se buena con él", me dije a mi misma, "Recuerda que está pasando por un pésimo momento".

Nuevamente suspiré y acerqué una silla que se encontraba en una esquina a un lado de su cama. Al parecer, descubrir qué había detrás de la ausencia en su habla nos llevaría mucho, pero mucho tiempo, sobre todo si mi conciencia se encontraba tan buena y sentimental aquel día.

-Mira chico, yo no quiero estar aquí. (Bueno, no precisamente. Había ido allí por propia voluntad y preocupada por él). Tus padres tienen miedo porque al parecer no puedes hablar, o no hablas, y no es que yo este preocupada también (mentira cochina) pero quiero saber qué demonios te sucede.

Nada. Su respuesta fue no hacer nada. Ni siquiera un quejido escapó de su garganta, el único movimiento que su cuerpo hacía era subir y bajar debido a su respiración. Al parecer, eso no iba a funcionar. Debía pensar en algo mejor, algo que realmente lo ayudara a hablar.

-Me gustaría que me dijeras que sucede contigo, podemos hablar de lo que quieras, tus miedos, tus dudas…

Mierda, no… Eso sonaba horrible. Brevemente recordé una conversación con una psicóloga fracasada que había sido igual de estúpida, luego de que ella intentara convencerme de que mi perrito no había muerto atropellado en la carretera, sino que había pasado a una vida mejor de una forma no dolorosa.

-Escucha, Cullen. Si no me dices que te sucede juro que buscaré tu auto y lo prenderé fuego luego de haber rajado todos sus asientos y...

Las amenazas definitivamente deberían funcionar, más aún si incluían su auto, pero en cuanto vi cómo se encogía de hombros supe que había sido muy malo hablar del Volvo. Edward no sabía si podría volver a conducir, y recordárselo en un momento como ese no había sido oportuno en lo absoluto. Tendría que comenzar a medir mis palabras al máximo y tener mucho cuidado en lo que decía, de lo contrario podía ocasionar reacciones aún más terroríficas que aquella.

Y nuevamente suspiré… Mi día no podía ir peor. Primero había sucedido el interrogatorio con Charlie, luego la pelea entre Rose y Alice, después lo del comportamiento extraño con el padre de Edward y ahora eso. Lo único que podría mejorarlo habría sido escuchar a Cullen hablar, para al menos sacarme una preocupación de encima.

Y de repente, hablando de preocupaciones, recordé un detalle que había olvidado por completo: el trabajo de literatura. Mierda, quería morir… Definitivamente nada bueno sucedería en esa semana. Debido a la incomodidad que me había producido hablar con mi padre, había guardado todos mis libros en la mochila y había salido de allí rápidamente, olvidando por completo que tenía que escoger un texto lo más pronto que me fuera posible, de lo contrario recibiría una enorme F en mi boletín de calificaciones.

Ignorando a Edward (quien también me ignoraba) me giré hacia el suelo y tomé mi bolsa entre las manos. Estaba segura de que no le sucedía nada malo, de seguro no quería hablar porque estaba aun procesando la noticia de que no podría volver a caminar con normalidad y cuando uno recibe noticias con semejante impacto lo único que desea es estar solo. Quizá si me concentraba en mi trabajo se me ocurriera alguna forma de hacerlo hablar.

"Dile que lo amas", sugirió mi conciencia y casi grito ante semejante idea. Mi estómago se revolvió y comencé a sudar. Por favor, estaba desesperada por saber si él decía la verdad o no, pero tampoco era necesario ir hasta el extremo de mentirle como si fuera un chiquilllo. Apenas si nos hablábamos antes de que pasara lo del ACV, era obvio que yo no lo amaba y él sabría que estaba engañándolo. ¿Por qué mi mente había hecho semejante sugerencia? Ni siquiera quería pensarlo, mi estúpida conciencia se había ganado un lugar en mi lista negra.

Intentando cambiar de tema, abrí mi mochila y comencé a revolver entre los distintos libros que allí tenía, buscando alguno que me llamara la atención lo suficiente como para merecer formar parte de mi investigación.

Y entonces lo vi… Allí estaba, brillando como si fuera mi salvación en medio de tanto infierno. Señoras y señores: El Diario de Noah.

No era un buen libro, en realidad estaba segura que de hacer mi trabajo con ese texto la profesora me expulsaría de su clase y de la escuela si le era posible. Pero si era una buena elección para aquel momento, sobre todo porque había algo de historia entre Edward y yo con respecto a esa novela.

*FLASH BACK*

-No esperaba esto de ti, Swan, dijo Edward mientras se acomodaba a mi lado en el escritorio, señalando con un dedo el libro que sostenía entre mis manos. Alice me lo había recomendado luego de que hubiera pasado tres días enteros llorando al terminar de leerlo, y su reacción me había intrigado hasta el punto en que había deseado saber el porqué de tanta emoción. Por supuesto que desde la primea página que había leído, había estado tan pegada a la maldita novela que apenas si prestaba atención a clases.

-¿A qué te refieres?, le contesté algo molesta mientras cerraba el libro. Odiaba hablar con Cullen, rara vez lo hacía a menos que la conversación fuera sobre la asignatura, pero en ese momento su comentario me había causado algo de curiosidad.

-Todas las mujeres del mundo están leyendo ese estúpido libro, no entiendo el por qué. Ese tal Noah ni siquiera es tan bueno.

-Tu piensas eso porque, en primer lugar, eres un sexópata sin sentimientos, en segundo, porque jamás serías igual de genial que este sujeto y en tercero, porque no lo has leído. Eso se llama tener envidia.

-¿De un personaje de un libro? Olvídalo, yo tengo mujeres reales detrás de mí. Además, nunca leería esa porquería, ni te dejaría que me lo leyeras tampoco.

*FIN FLASH BACK*

Genial, eso era sencillamente asombroso. Si Edward era fiel a su palabra tanto como yo creía me detendría en cuanto comenzará a leer.

-Oye Edward, ya que no quieres hablar… No te molestará que lea un poco, ¿Verdad? Te gustará, lo juro.

Y entonces comencé, empecé a leer desde la primera aparición de Noah y juro que vi como Cullen se removía en su cama con incomodidad. Lo sabía, era una verdadera genio… Él no aguantaría más de dos minutos antes de detenerme.

Pero entonces, además de eso pequeño movimiento, él no hizo más nada, y mi corazón sintió decepción una vez más. Tenía que hurgar más en su cerebro si quería enfadarlo de veras. Y otra cosa que él había dicho odiar era que las mujeres idolatraran a Noah, asique tendría que probar con eso. Situaciones desesperadas requieren de medidas aún más desesperadas.

-Oh, Jesús… Noah es tan perfecto… Juro que si tuviera un hombre así en mi vida jamás lo dejaría ir.

Lentamente Edward se volteó, y se acomodó de espaldas a la cama con su mirada apuntando hacia el techo una vez más. Tomé eso como una señal positiva en lo que estaba haciendo y continué actuando como si la vida se me fuera en ello. Si todo salía bien luego de aquella tarde debería ganar un Oscar al menos.

-Es hermoso, trabajador, humilde y lo mejor de todo, ama con locura a su chica A cualquier mujer le encantaría estar con él y sin embargo sigue eligiendo a su Allie a pesar de todo. ¿En dónde están los hombres como él? De seguro están hacinados en una isla, porque yo no conozco ninguno qu…

-Noah es un idiota.

Y entonces sucedió… Cuando ya no me quedaban más opciones debajo de la manga, cuando comenzaba a perder la esperanza en Edward, cuando pensaba que nada podía ir peor él habló… Me habló y sonreí, sonreí porque se sentía bien, porque escuchar su voz me hacía feliz y me daba fuerzas para creer que todo saldría bien, y que cuando menos quisiera verlo Cullen por fin saldría de allí.

-Mierda, pronunció un segundo después y volvió a su posición anterior, dándome la espalda. No me importaba en lo absoluto si él decidía ignorarme nuevamente… Había descubierto su pequeña farsa, y el hecho de haberlo escuchado lo había dejado al descubierto… Gracias Nicholas Sparks.

-Edward…, le dije suavemente mientras guardaba el libro en mi mochila. Luego tendría tiempo de hacer la tarea, por el momento solo me importaba hacerlo sentir mejor, y descubrir la razón por la que había decidido no volver a hablar hasta hacía algunos segundos atrás.

Era extraño, porque hasta ese momento había estado furiosa con él… Pero solo había bastado oírlo una vez, o mejor dicho dos veces, para enviar todo al demonio y centrarme en Edward. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando conmigo? Me daba asco.

-Vete.

-Habla conmigo, por favor…

-No quiero hacerlo, tú y los sujetos que están afuera pueden irse a la mismísima mierda.

Demonios, aquellas palabras habían dolido bastante. No comprendía el porqué de su enojo hacia mí, es decir, yo no había hecho más que preocuparme por él.

"Quizá se deba a que tu le dijiste que iba a ser un inválido toda su ida", me respondió mi estúpida voz interior y tuve que asentir ante aquello. Tenía razón, uno odia el mensaje y al mensajero, Edward me odiaría por siempre por haberle dado aquella horrible noticia. Pero algo peor sucedía, aun mas complicado que enviarme a ese lugar no tan agradable, y tenía que ver con sus padres.

Se había referido a ellos como "los sujetos" en lugar de padres, y eso no hacía mas que agregar dudas a mi cuestionamiento. ¿Qué sucedía entre ellos? Debía de averiguarlo lo antes posible. Peo sería horrible saltarle a Edward con esa pregunta en un momento tan doloroso para él como aquel. Debía de ser sensible y hablarle con el corazón, o al menos con el cerebro, con lo que fuera…

-Mira Cullen, lo lamento. Juro que odié tener que decirte eso, yo no quería pero tus padres pensaban que sería mejor que lo escucharas viniendo de mi. ¿Sabes que? En realidad, no lo lamento, porque sé que te dije las cosas con el mayor cuidado posible, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por no derrumbarme, y dudo que alguien, cualquier otro, se hubiera esforzado de esta manera por causarte el menor daño posible.

Abrir el corazón era mala idea, sobre todo viniendo de una semana en donde el pobre había sufrido demasiado. El hablar con Edward y recordar todo lo que me había apenado en esos días me estaba provocando unas incontrolables ganas de llorar.

-Entiendo que estés enojado conmigo, pero no me merezco tus insultos ni que me ignores. He estado viniendo todos estos putos días a ver cómo te encontrabas, cuando ni siquiera los sujetos a los que llamas mejores amigos se han preocupado por ti. Deje de lado mi voluntariado para dedicarme de lleno a tu salud, y te odio… Juro que te odio pero te ayudaré a salir de esto, juntos podremos hacerlo.

-¿Por qué harías algo por mí? Tu misma lo dijiste, me detestas y no te intereso en lo más mínimo. Siempre lo has dejado muy en claro.

-No, por supuesto que no me interesabas, pero odio verte así. Quizá odio más todo esto que a ti mismo. No eres mal chico y no mereces lo que te pasó, pero nosotros simplemente no podremos llevarnos bien nunca. Somos distintos, buscamos cosas diferentes y nuestras personalidades chocan como asteroides.

-Por supuesto que nunca seremos compatibles… Yo soy yo y tú eres una puta santurrona con un enorme cargo de conciencia Es solo por eso que vienes a verme.

Purgar el alma me estaba doliendo demasiado, y Cullen ni siquiera valía la pena. Me había equivocado con respecto a él, de seguro sus padres habían inventado todo lo de que él les había hablado de mi para sacarse la tarea de dar la mala noticia de encima. Me odiaba, me odiaba por haber creído que él era diferente. En realidad, era tal y como me lo imaginé siempre: pedante y soberbio.

-Vengo aquí con la clara intención de ayudarte, de hacer que puedas salir adelante y sigues tratándome como basura. Es justo por esto que siempre mantuve la distancia entre nosotros, porque eres… eres como el fuego. Tu luz y tu brillo atraen a las personas, pero… Cuando se acercan demasiado terminas quemándolos… Y arruinándolo todo.

Y tomando mis cosas de allí me fui, salí de esa habitación lo más rápido que me había sido posible, antes de que Edward pudiera ver mis lágrimas. Nunca debería haberme sentido interesada por su estado, había gastado días de mi vida en él, sentimientos y fuerzas en hacerlo sentir mejor, y el solo me había tratado como a una cualquiera. Lo sentía mucho por Cullen, pero daba lo nuestro (fuera lo que fuera que teníamos… Amistad, compañerismo, lo que fuera) por terminado. Si él quería arruinarse la vida uniéndose en una enorme depresión sería su culpa, yo no quería tener nada más que ver con él.

Y me juré a mi misma, en ese mismo momento, que a partir de entonces el nombre de Edward Cullen estaría vetado de mi vida… Y eso jamás cambiaría, por nada del mundo.

* * *

 **Vaya vaya… Nuestra Bella sacó las garras y se defendió de un malvado y cruel Edward. Ella ha dicho que jamás va a volver a pensar en él, pero… ¿Realmente podrá? ¿Qué sucederá en el próximo capítulo cuando ella… ella… chan chan chan! No puedo decirles más que eso, solo comentarles que ella cometerá una locura que cambiará las cosas para siempre. Quería agradecer a cada personita que dejó su comentario, quiero que sepan que los leo todos y los tengo muy en cuenta. Los amo, gracias por el apoyo. 50 reviews y va el nuevo capítulo… Nos leemos pronto.**


	8. ¿Qué pasó con el capítulo 7?

**AVISO IMPORTANTE:**

Hola a todos, buenas noches. Quería avisarles que el capítulo 7 (que no había podido subir por la ausencia de mi computadora) ya se encuentra publicado, lo subí hace un rato pero por alguna razón la página no envió los correos con la notificación. Asique les pido busquen en el índice de este fic y vayan hacia donde dice "Chapter 7", ya que allí está la continuación de nuestra historia. Gracias a todos por el apoyo, los amo…

TattusC13


	9. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8:**

Estaba enfadada… Bueno, en realidad decir eso era poco, estaba completamente furiosa. Odiaba a Edward más que antes, odiaba su maldito ACV y me odiaba a mí misma por haber pensado que la inexistente relación entre nosotros podía mejorar, por haber confiado en que él no era tan malo como siempre había imaginado. Las personas como Cullen nunca cambian, son una mierda durante toda su vida y había tenido que aprenderlo a la fuerza para comprenderlo.

Sin embargo, aunque me gustaría echarle a él la culpa de todos mis problemas, también estaba de mal humor por otra, o mejor dicho, otras cosas. Y es que ese día había comenzado de la peor manera posible, siendo la llamada de Reneé un mal augurio de lo que tendría que soportar durante aquella jornada.

No había querido contestar el teléfono por muchas razones, primero que nada porque no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, en segundo lugar porque había estado llorando toda la noche y mi voz estaba débil y en tercer puesto, porque no estaba de buen humor como para lidiar con mi ausente madre. Pero en el fondo sabía que si no atendía el móvil seguiría llamando hasta que le contestara o hasta que se quedara sin batería, lo que sucediera en primer lugar. Y además, en raras ocasiones ella se acordaba de mi existencia, asique de seguro algo muy importante había sucedido.

Sin muchas ganas y lamentando mi estúpida decisión le dí al botón de contestar.

-¿Hola?

-Hola Bella, cariño, ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien… mamá… Emmm…. ¿Y tu?, pregunté a sabiendas de que esas palabras desencadenarían su vómito verbal y comenzaría a largar tantas palabras que mis oídos comenzarían a zumbar de escuchar tantos chillidos.

-Mal, este lugar se pone cada vez peor. Detesto que haga tanto calor y además Phill está todo el día trabajando y me aburro mucho estando aquí tan sola.

-Podrías regresar a Forks, dije sin pensar demasiado en eso, pero rogando que no aceptara la propuesta porque eso significaría tener que volver a tenerla en casa y soportar su pésimo humor y las constantes peleas con Charlie de nuevo.

-Olvídalo cariño, nunca volvería allí. Ese lugar es demasiado frio y pequeño, me volvería loca en dos minutos.

¿Había dicho ya que aquella mañana ESTABA ENOJADA? Bueno, el hecho de que mi mamá llamara solamente ara quejarse, que no le gustara nada y que fuera tan indecisa me rompía la cabeza de tal forma que me nacían unas ganas impresionantes de enviarla a la mierda… Pero debido a que estaba enfadada, también me puse irritable y eso fue todo….

-Bueno, llámale al presidente Trump para que construya un estado con tus malditas especificaciones, porque no puedes vivir en un lugar en donde no haga frio ni calor, que no sea grande pero tampoco pequeño y, por sobre todas las cosas, con gente que tenga el humor suficiente como para soportar tu carácter de mierda, le grité en modo de respuesta mientras colgaba mi móvil y gritaba contra mi almohada.

Reneé había sido buena madre y buena esposa hasta donde había aguantado… Sin embargo, de un día hacia otro había dejado a mi padre a cargo de una niña de apenas 8 años mientras ella huía de Forks argumentando que quería conocer otros lugares y que las cosas entre ellos no podrían funcionar nunca más. Un mes después de eso ella había formalizado su relación con Phill, y entonces el poco amor que aún le tenía había desaparecido casi por completo. No quería pensar en que ella hubiese engañado a Charlie con ese hombre, ni en nada parecido, pero era muy posible por lo que prefería evitarla a toda costa para demostrarle lo herida que estaba y lo poco que me importaba su estúpida vida.

Unos segundos después de haber cortado la llamada con mi madre sentí unos pequeños golpecitos en la puerta y suspiré mientras me daba en la frente con la mano. Había olvidado que mi casa era pequeña y todo se escuchaba de punta a punta, desde un pequeño susurro hasta los gritos que le había dado a mi madre hacía unos minutos. Demonios, se vendría el sermón del jefe Swan.

-Adelante.

-Buen día Bella… ¿Estás bien? Escuché gritos, dijo mientras restregaba sus ojos con una mano. De seguro había estado durmiendo cuando yo había hecho todo el escándalo. Debería de tener más cuidado con eso, él no se enfadaría conmigo por despertarlo pero debía dejarlo dormir. Era una persona muy desconsiderada.

-Si… Era mamá, quejándose como de costumbre.

-Ahhh… Bien, dijo rascando su bigote distraídamente. El tema de mi madre siempre le ablandaría el corazón aunque los años hubieran pasado. Nunca superaría escuchar su nombre. -¿Y cómo está ella?

-Supongo que bien, realmente no me importa. Y tampoco debería de importarte a ti.

-Bella… Aunque nos hayamos divorciado ella es tu madre y siempre va a serlo. Al igual que es mi esposa y…

-No, ella no es tu esposa, se divorció a escondidas y nos dejó tirados aquí mientras se iba con otro sujeto, le contesté algo molesta por su percepción sobre ella. Charlie era demasiado buen, no merecía vivir para siempre con el recuerdo de aquella mujer que había amado y que tanto daño le había hecho.

-Bella, no hables así de ella ni me contestes a mi. Soy tu padre y al igual que ella merezco respeto, dijo con un tono de voz duro y poco común en él. Sus ojos se veían apagados y dentro de mi corazón sabía que se debía al recuerda de ella, no al sueño que tenía.

-Ella no te respetó, ni a ti ni a mi, no voy a tratarla de una buena forma si ella solo llama para hablar de la especial vida que lleva junto al hombre que te suplantó a ti.

No era bueno estar enojada, mucho menos furiosa, porque cometía el error de lastimar a las personas que quería y que no lo merecían, como era el caso de Charlie. Él simplemente se había dado la vuelta y había salido de mi cuarto sin decir ninguna otra palabra, pero eso no era necesario porque sabía que había sido malvada y que lo había hecho sentir mal.

Con el corazón destrozado tomé la almohada y la aplasté contra mi rostro, haciendo fuerza para no llorar. Me detestaba por haber sido tan fría y no haber tenido consideración con mi padre, me odiaba por haber sido tan mala… y todo era por culpa del estúpido Edward Cullen.

 **-.-.-**

Si la mañana en mi casa había sido realmente mala, la tarde en la escuela estaba a punto de ser peor… Mucho peor.

Por empezar, las clases habían estado más que aburridas y había tenido que soportar el constante murmullo de personas que, repentinamente, habían recordado que teníamos un compañero llamado Edward Cullen y que hacía algo de una semana que no asistía al Instituto. Me había sorprendido que les hubiese tomado tanto tiempo notar su ausencia, y me molestaba enormemente que fueran tan hipócritas de querer estar con él cuando estaba sano y era popular y olvidarlo cuando, evidentemente, algo malo le había sucedido.

Mis niveles de furia contenida estaban altísimos, y estaban a punto de dispararse. Pero al parecer, yo no era la única con un especial enojo esa mañana, puesto que a juzgar por la cara de pocos amigos de Rosalie, ella también estaba batallando con su mal humor aquel día en el almuerzo.

-¿Qué pasa contigo?, le pregunté mientras me sentaba a su lado en la mesa, dejando mi bandeja con comida frente a mi. Alice todavía no llegaba.

-Nada. ¿Debería pasar algo?

-Díselo a tu cara entonces.

-Es mi cara, no puedo volver a nacer y cambiarla.

Vaya, si que estaba enojada. Inclusive parecía más furiosa que yo. Y cuando Rose se irritaba por algo era mejor mantener la guardia alta con ella, o atenerse a las consecuencias de molestarla. Buscando preservar mi salud por el mayor tiempo que pudiera, decidí ignorarla y concentrarme en mi comida. Pero entonces Alice apareció… acompañada por Jasper, y la mesa comenzó a ponerse interesante de nuevo.

-Hola Bella, chilló ella sonriendo mientras a su lado el tímido muchacho movía una mano a modo de saludo. Rose se encontraba mirándola fijamente como esperando a que le dijera algo, pero la pequeña duende pasó de ella olímpicamente y se sentó como si la rubia no estuviera allí.

-¿No piensas saludarme?, le dijo ella desafiándola con sus hermosos ojos claros mientras Alice tomaba su móvil y comenzaba a jugar a algún juego estúpido de celular tal como la viborita, o el tetris. Jasper lucía incomodo, realmente incómodo. -Veo que me has cambiado por otro Hale.

-Oye, Rose…, intenté calmarla tomando su brazo, pero ella me quitó la mano de encima e irguió su espalda en la silla. Oh, demonios no… La víbora iba a atacar.

-Gracias hermanito por haber provocado que una amistad de años se rompiera. ¿Ves lo que digo? Siempre arruinas todo, no sirves para otra cosa más que para dañar todo lo que tocas… Y no te juzgo por estar enfermo, pero a veces eres tan idiota que no te fijas en el daño que estás haciendo.

Bueno, eso había dolido. Me había dolido a mi y eso que yo ni siquiera era Jasper. El tema de su enfermedad era algo delicado y no para tomar a la ligera. El hecho de que Rosalie hubiera sido la que había atacado con ello me revolvía el estómago, porque si yo tuviera hermanos jamás los trataría de esa forma, bajo ninguna cuestión. Ellos eran familia, por sus venas corría la misma sangre y a pesar de eso se odiaban como si fueran los peores enemigos.

De repente, Jasper empujó su bandeja de la mesa y se levantó con fuerza, mientras caminaba alejándose de allí. Alice levanto la mirada de su celular y la clavó en Rose, quien sonreía triunfal.

-"Eres tan idiota que no te fijas en el daño que estás haciendo". ¿Realmente lo dijiste por Jasper o te proyectaste a ti misma en esas palabras?, y una vez dicho eso se levantó y salió corriendo detrás del muchacho que se alejaba a gran velocidad.

Wow… Eso había sido un descubrimiento. Nunca imaginé que la pequeña tuviera tanto carácter como para enfrenar a la gran rubia. Me giré hacia un lado para intentar hablar con mi amiga y así ver si por lo menos conseguía calmarla, pero lo único que pude ver fue su cabellera rubia agitándose mientras ella se alejaba por el camino contrario a donde el resto se había ido.

Y luego de esa pelea, de haber presenciado ese corto pero intenso enfrentamiento, me había quedado sola… Sola con mis pensamientos en mi hora favorita del dia, que de a poco comenzaba a perder ese puesto.

Cuando había despertado con la llamada de Reneé había sentido que ese sería un pésimo día, pero nunca me habría imaginado que iba a ser tan malo. Nada podría empeorarlo…

Y entonces sucedió.

Mi móvil comenzó a vibrar y lo saqué de mi bolsillo distraídamente, mientras veía que era un mensaje de un número desconocido.

"Lo lamento, fui un idiota"

Eso fue realmente extraño por dos motivos: primer y principal, muchas personas habían sido idiotas conmigo ese día, y en segundo lugar, nadie tenía mi número telefónico más que mis amigas, mi padre y Reneé. ¿Quién podría ser?

"Quién eres?"

"Soy Edward"

Puta mierda, casi se me cae el teléfono de las manos cuando lei el nombre en la pantalla. ¿Edward? ¿Cómo demonios había conseguido mi número de teléfono? Peor aún… ¿Por qué me estaba escribiendo? No era como si fuera a disculparlo solo porque pidiera perdón en un puto mensaje.

"Quien te dio mi número?"

"Eso no importa. Quiero disculparme contigo. Ya me dieron de alta".

Es noticia me provocó algunas emociones encontradas. Por un lado estaba feliz de que ya hubiera salido del Hospital, eso significaba que estaba un poco mejor que antes y que pronto podría regresar a la escuela. Pero por otro lado no me interesaba en lo más mínimo, estaba dolida y nada quitaría eso.

"Bien por ti"

"Quiero hablar contigo"

"Yo no"

"Ven a mi casa, déjame explicarte todo"

¿Ir a su casa? ¿A SU CASA? Estaba loco si pensaba que iba a ir a su mansión que se encontraba en el agujero del mundo solo a hablar con él (Forks era tan pequeño que todos sabían a donde vivían todos, puesto que la gente era poca y las casas aún mas escasas).

"Ni muerta"

"Por favor. Hare lo que quieras"

¿Qué CARAJOS ESTBA PASANDO? Edward había dejado muy en claro que yo no era más que un insignificante guijarro en su vida. Solo eso, ¿Y ahora estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que quisiera con tal de ir a su casa?

¿Pero qué tan dispuesta estaba yo de ir a su casa? Sabía que si cedía ante sus pedidos las cosas no volverían a ser iguales…. O podría salir de allí siendo la mejor amiga de Edward o saldría odiándolo aún mas, y ya no cumpliría mi promesa de ayudarlo a salir adelante. Además, era una mujer fuerte, me había dicho a mi misma que jamás perdonaría las palabras de Edward y tomar la decisión de ir a verlo sería traicionarme a mi misma.

Pero ya me había traicionado hacía mucho tiempo, cuando había tomado la decisión de ir a verlo al Hospital luego de su desmayo. No podía cumplir ni las promesas que me hacía a mi misma, menos iba a cumplir las que le había hecho a los demás. Lo mejor era no ir, no aceptar verlo nunca mas…

Y sin embargo mi corazón había dado un brinco al leer sobre su invitación. Me había prometido alejarme de él pero también debía ser fiel a mi misma y a mis sentimientos.

¿Qué hacer?

 **-.-.-**

Al escuchar la campana de fin de clases había tomado todas mis cosas con velocidad y me había dirigido a mi vieja camioneta rápidamente, con los mensajes de Edward dándome vuelta en la cabeza. ¿Qué quería hacer? ¿Qué decisión debía tomar? No lo sabía, solo tenía 18 años y un corazón demasiado idiota como para poder lidiar con él.

Tenía dos opciones, ir al voluntariado en el Hospital o ir a la casa de Edward para resolver todas mis dudas y aclarar las cosas de una puta vez. ¿Hacia dónde ir? Encendí el ruidoso motor y puse en marcha el vehículo, sorprendiéndome cuando mis manos me dirigieron hacia el lado contrario al Hospital, justo hacia donde el bosque se encontraba.

Maldición, la suerte estaba echada.

* * *

 **Hola a todos, ¿Qué tal están hoy? Aquí les traigo este nuevo capítulo. Edward pidió perdón y Bella aceptó a ir a su casa. ¿Qué pasará allí? ¿De qué hablaran? ¿Nuestra Isabella le preguntará acerca de lo que ha hablado con sus padres? ¿Él le dirá por qué odia tanto a los Cullen? Pronto lo sabremos, cuando la historia llegue a los 65 reviews actualizo. Gracias a todos los que se toman la molestia de dejarme un comentario y hacerme saber cómo se sienten con respecto a la historia. Los amo, nos leemos pronto… Saludos!**


	10. Chapter 8 - Part 2

**Capítulo 8 – Parte 2 (POR FAVOR, LEAN LA NOTA AL PIE DE PÁGINA. ES LARGA PERO NECESITO EXPLICAR ALGUNAS COSAS).**

El año anterior a ese, Charlie me había llevado a pescar (creyendo que esa actividad podría fortalecer el pequeño lazo entre nosotros). Él había pensado que íbamos a pasarlo de maravillas y que yo iba a divertirme mucho… La verdad, es que había sucedido todo lo contrario. En cuanto él se había subido al bote que habíamos alquilado, yo había tomado su lata con carnada y había soltado a las lombrices en el lodo, pensando que sin ellas no podríamos pescar y regresaríamos a casa temprano. Lamentablemente la jugarreta me había salido muy mal, y el pobre hombre se la había pasado horas intentando rescatar los gusanos fugitivos y preguntándose a sí mismo cómo había sido posible que se hubieran liberado por sí solos.

Una espantosa sensación había invadido mi cuerpo cuando me había dado cuenta de que debía confesar mi crimen, unos nervios horribles me habían recorrido todo el cuerpo mezclados con el miedo a que algo malo sucediera. Nunca, ni antes ni después me había sentido igual de nerviosa…

Claro… Hasta ese momento.

Encontrar la casa de los Cullen era más sencillo de lo que parecía. A pesar de estar escondida entre los árboles del bosque, la impresionante estructura de metal y acero se imponía en el horizonte y destacaba con respecto a cualquier otro edificio del pueblo. Era como la casa de Stuart Little… A pesar de no ser de la familia, cualquier persona la hallaría con facilidad.

Y en medio de tanta belleza y modernismo juntos, mi pobre, antigua, destartalada y fea camioneta rompía con toda la armonía. Había aparcado hacía algunos minutos atrás y me había bajado de ella casi corriendo, sintiendo una corriente de adrenalina y valentía fluyendo por mis venas… Sentimientos que habían desaparecido en cuanto mi mano había golpeado la altísima puerta de roble de la mansión.

Luego de hacerlo había sentido unas ganas impresionantes de salir corriendo de allí y huir, aunque mi pobre monovolumen muriera en el intento, pero para mi sorpresa nadie había respondido a mi llamado. Eso era extraño, pero suponía que teniendo una casa tan gigantesca le costaría a los Cullen llegar hasta la entrada. Todo lo contrario a mi humilde morada.

Sin embargo los minutos habían pasado, el frio era cada vez más insoportable y nadie había abierto la puerta. La situación ya no era rara, era irritante, y me molestaba el hecho de que hubiera gastado tanto combustible para llegar allí… Me molestaba el hecho de que Edward hubiese jugado conmigo una vez más.

Suspiré y una nube de vapor salió de mi boca… Eso era absurdo. Tenía cosas mejores que hacer y no ganaría nada bueno perdiendo mi tiempo allí. Decidí que golpearía una vez más y si nadie atendía eso sería todo. Bloquearía el número de Cullen para que jamás pudiese volver a llamarme y si regresaba a la escuela lo ignoraría olímpicamente. Inclusive bajaría mi promedio en Biología, con tal de que el profesor Banner me quitara el puesto de tutora de Edward.

Pero entonces, cuando ya estaba a punto de darme la vuelta para regresar a mi camioneta, el sonido de un picaporte girando invadió mis oídos y un segundo después, la puerta abriéndose llamó mi atención.

Y si había creído que lo más sorprendente de esa tarde era que el enorme portón finalmente se abriera, había estado muy equivocada.

Edward estaba frente a mí… Con su cabeza aun vendada y sentado en una estúpida silla de ruedas, luciendo peor que nunca.

Juro que mi estómago se revolvió ante esa imagen, no porque sintiera pena por él, sino porque aún no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Parecía como si fuera un sueño… Una pesadilla mejor dicho, y seguía esperando despertar con cada segundo que pasaba, sintiéndome horrible al darme cuenta de que la burbuja nunca estallaría y que lo que ya estaba arruinado seguiría así por siempre.

-Disculpa la tardanza, no es fácil bajar las escaleras en esto.

¡Mierda! ¿Él había bajado los tres pisos de la casa por la escalera? ¿Con la maldita silla de ruedas? Debía de tener una fuerza enorme para soportar semejante peso.

"Por supuesto, idiota… era mariscal de campo", se burló mi conciencia mientras yo le rodaba los ojos en respuesta. El hecho de estar hablando conmigo misma me asustaba, pero más me aterraba el haber pensado en Edward y en sus músculos… Lo odiaba…. O-D-I-A-B-A, y eso no cambiaría, debería de recordarlo.

-No hay problema, la vista aquí es buena, tuve con que entretenerme, le contesté señalando el imponente atardecer que se encontraba a mis espaldas, con el sol brillando en el Pacífico, entregando sus últimos rayos de luz del día con felicidad.

Edward sonrió torcidamente y se hizo a un lado, invitándome a pasar. Su rostro aún seguía paralizado, y una puntada de dolor me molestó al darme cuenta de que todo seguía igual de mal que antes, con la diferencia de que los problemas se habían trasladado desde el Hospital hacia su casa.

 **-.-.-**

Si la fachada de la mansión era impresionante, decir que la sala de estar era hermosa significaba quedarme corta. Esa gente tenía un gusto excelente en decoración, y estaba segura que de poder redecorar mi pequeña casita lo haría con un estilo muy similar al de aquel lugar.

De momento me encontraba sentada en un enorme sofá de color chocolate, calentando mis manos con las llamas de la chimenea que estaba a mi lado. Adoraba el marrón; en ese lugar donde todo era verde y frío sentir un poco de calidez siempre era bienvenido. Edward, quien se encontraba justo frente a mí, también observaba la hoguera con la diferencia de que su mirada no era de tranquilidad como la mía, sino que tenía un brillo venenoso y triste en sus ojos.

Lo observé de reojo y suspiré… Nunca me habría imaginado que fuera tan tímido de invitarme a su casa a solucionar los problemas y no hablar al respecto. Había tenido la ilusión de que sacaría de esa charla todo lo que necesitaba para responder mis dudas, pero al parecer tendría que ser yo quien diera el primer paso si quería irme de allí en paz conmigo misma.

-¿No están tus padres?

-Espero que no, dijo con un tono frío y cortante. Al parecer, él agradecía que los Cullen lo hubiesen dejado solo y, honestamente, yo también lo hacía. Era mucho más sencillo hablar con él sin la constante presión de esos extraños señores.

-¿Se enteraron de tu engaño? Quiero decir… lo de no hablar…

-Tuve que decir la verdad luego de que Esme te viera salir corriendo de la habitación. Planeaba seguir con lo mío pero ella me liquidó la cabeza con preguntas tales como: ¿Qué le hiciste? ¿Por qué eres tan malo? Y bla, bla, bla, contestó moviendo su mano derecha, como si quisiera quitarle importancia al asunto. Se veía muy tierno actuando de esa forma, como si estuviera sano y nada malo hubiera pasado. Es más, estaba segura de que si cerraba los ojos y no observaba su paralizada boca creería que todo en su rostro estaba bien… Solo que, para su desgracia, nada en él estaba correcto. –Con respecto a eso, lo siento mucho… Mierda, estoy muy arrepentido. Es solo que…

-¿Qué? ¿Es solo que tratas a todas las mujeres de esa forma o debo sentir el honor de ser la única a la que le dices mosca muerta?

-Yo no he dicho mosca muerta, dijo defendiéndose a sí mismo, pero en cuanto vio como rodaba mis ojos ante sus palabras suspiró y decidió continuar con su relato. –Es solo que tú no eras así conmigo… Nunca me trataste bien, es más, cada vez que me observabas podía ver odio burbujeando en tus ojos… Y de repente estabas allí, portándote bien y preocupándote por mí… Estoy confundido, no sé qué pensar.

-He sido malvada contigo, solo un poco, le dije sin querer sonar como una autentica bruja (aunque en el fondo de mi corazón sabía que justo así era como él me veía). –Pero luego de lo que pasó… Después de haber visto lo mal que estabas y lo solo que te dejaron todos, sentí… Sentí en mí la necesidad de apoyarte… Y prestarte la atención que mereces, que otros te negaron.

Edward levantó sus brillantes ojos del fuego y los clavó en mí, con una mueca que no supe interpretar del todo bien. Lucía agradecido, pero muy derrotado a la vez. Estaba segura de que estaba librando una batalla muy dura en su interior.

-Bella… No quiero que estén conmigo porque sientes pena de mí, no quiero tu compasión.

Mierda… ¿Por qué era tan difícil hablar con él sin sentirme frustrada o enojada? ¿Por qué había creído que estaba con él porque me daba lástima? Si tan solo supiera que mi cuerpo me pedía estar a su lado, aunque mi cabeza dijera lo contrario. No podía evitarlo, sentía una extraña necesidad de darle mi hombro si quería llorar…

-Edward, no siento lástima por ti. Te admiro… Y vaya, nunca pensé que pudiera sentir admiración por alguien más que por mí misma, pero lo confieso… Tu fuerza de voluntad es increíble, hace una semana estabas internado al borde de la muerte y ahora estás aquí, intentando avanzar con esto y salir adelante… Lo que menos siento por ti es pena.

-No es justo que me digas esas cosas después de que yo te traté tan mal, me siento como el villano aquí… ¡Y esa eres tú!, dijo haciéndome reír, quitándole tensión al momento. Sabía que mis palabras lo habían conmovido… Las lágrimas en sus ojos lo delataban.

-Lo sé, y lamento haber sido tan odiosa… Pensaba que eras alguien pero luego de haber pasado estos días contigo siento que estuve muy equivocada… No eres malo, Edward, y lo que te dije en el Hospital es muy cierto. Voy a ayudarte, sé que juntos podremos salir adelante. Vas a regresar a la escuela, y llevarás una vida tan normal como la que tenías antes, me preocuparé porque así sea.

Una sonrisa muy triste cruzó por su rostro y bajó su mirada, rompiendo mi corazón en dos. Sentía unas inmensas ganas de levantarme de mi asiento y correr a abrazarlo, a pesar de odiarlo claro…

-Nada volverá a ser lo mismo.

Sabía a qué se refería… Sabía que él había pensado en eso y había considerado las opciones… No podría volver a hacer deportes, le costaría el doble desempeñarse en las asignaturas, y lo peor de todo, sería horrible para él regresar a un lugar donde siempre fue el centro de atención, siendo el blanco de constantes preguntas que solo le traerían más dolor y le recordarían lo que le había sucedido. Sería terrible al principio, lo sabía… Pero juntos podríamos contra todos ellos.

-Claro que no, ahora prometo hablarte de vez en cuando…

-Oh, al fin… Ahora podré decirles a mis amigos que la cerebrito Swan cayó ante mis encantos, contestó recuperando la alegría y sonriéndome de una forma encantadora… Mierda… ¿Yo había dicho que la sonrisa de Edward era encantadora? ¿Qué carajos estaba pasando allí?

Intenté olvidarme de ese pensamiento lo más rápido que había podido, y decidí aprovechar sus palabras para responder una de las dudas existenciales por las que había ido hasta ese lugar. Afuera comenzaba a anochecer y debía de sacarle el jugo al poco tiempo que me quedaba.

-Hablando de hablar de mí… Me gustaría saber una cosa.

-Dime pequeña.

¡QUE DEMONIOOS! ¡QUE – DE – MO- NIOS! ¿Me había dicho pequeña? Mi corazón desbocado amenaza con salir volando de mi pecho y estamparse contra el techo del lugar.

"Por favor no, Charlie morirá si tú te mueres"

Suspiré intentando olvidar aquello último y seguí adelante con lo mío, a fin de cuentas era para eso por lo que estaba allí.

-Tus padres me conocían bien, yo diría más que bien… Carlisle dijo que tú les habías hablado mucho de mí. ¿A qué se refería?

Edward abrió los ojos enormemente y me observó muy sorprendido por lo que le había dicho. Estaba segura de que él jamás habría esperado que le hiciera una pregunta como esa, lo había encontrado con la guardia baja y lo estaba gozando. Miró distraídamente hacia el suelo mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rosadas y apretó sus labios con indecisión, sin saber que responder realmente. Se veía tan vulnerable que hasta resultaba gracioso.

-En realidad… Bueno, pues… La cosa es que… Los Cullen vieron mi boletín de calificaciones, y se preguntaron cómo había hecho para pasar de un 1 a un 8 en tan poco tiempo. Les dije que tenía una tutora, y ellos me dijeron "¿Quién es?", y les dije "Bella Swan", y eso fue todo.

Cuando terminó de hablar un silencio incómodo se instaló entre los dos, y unos segundos después rompí a reír alocadamente. Esa había sido la mentira más dulce y absurda de todas…. Sentía que mi estómago iba a explotar de tantas carcajadas. El pobre chico no había tenido tiempo ni siquiera de inventar una buena excusa, y eso había hecho que mi intriga aumentará aún más. Estaba segura que eso no era lo único que él había dicho sobre mí, pero sus mejilla sestaban rojas como tomates asique decidí dejarlo allí, para evitarle más vergüenzas.

-Vale, vale… Supondremos que te creo, le dije aun riendo y luego suspiré. –Siguiente pregunta.

-¿Acaso has hecho un cuestionario para mí?

Mierda… Ahora era él quien me había encontrado desprevenida. Ignorando la estúpida sonrisa triunfal que cruzaba por su rostro continué con lo mío, y me fui con una pregunta un poco más arriesgada.

-¿Cómo obtuviste mi número de teléfono?

-Emmett lo sacó del teléfono de Rosalie. Te habías olvidado el libro de… de… de Biología, dijo pensándolo muy bien, y luego de unos segundos continuó con su relato de dudosa veracidad. –Iba a enviarte un mensaje para decírtelo pero preferí dejarlo en el escritorio en la próxima clase. ¿Lo recuerdas verdad?

Honestamente, no lo recordaba y estaba casi segura de que había inventado eso también. Pero nuevamente, cerré el tema allí. Tenía otras preguntas más importantes que hacer que discutir con él sobre sus picardías.

-¿Qué sucederá ahora? ¿Regresarás a la escuela?

-Lo haré… en algunas semanas. Iré a rehabilitación para intentar recuperar la movilidad de mi cuerpo, de la parte que está dormida, pero no creen que funcione. De cualquier forma, Carlisle quiere que lo intenté y…

¿Por qué odias a tus padres?

Bueno… Eso era extraño. La pregunta había salido disparada de mi boca antes de que mi cerebro pudiera procesarla. Era como si no hubiese estado escuchando, como si solo me importara saber eso, y simplemente lo había dicho… así sin más. Edward me miró boquiabierto por unos segundos y luego entrecerró sus ojos, cuestionándose el porqué de mi pregunta. Quería explicarle que no quería sonar tan violenta, que simplemente tenía la duda pero ningún sonido escapó de mi garganta. Estaba muda… otra vez.

-No creo que sea importante que sepas eso.

-Lo lamento… No quise sonar entrometida… Es solo que los vi muy preocupados, y no comprendo que sucede par que te niegues a prestarles atención.

Él me observó otra vez con los ojos apenas abiertos y luego negó con su cabeza. Sabía lo que él pensaba, sabía que yo no era nadie para que él me dijera esas cosas, y que si era un asunto privado de familia no tenía por qué tener participación en eso. Pero era algo que no me había dejado dormir por muchos días y necesitaba saber desesperadamente.

-Bella… Suceden cosas, aquí…, dijo señalando su casa con la mano que aun podía mover. –Ellos hicieron algo que… que e hirió mucho. Pero no quiero hablar de esto… ahora… Quizá en algún otro momento.

Su rostro nuevamente se encontraba contraído en una mueca de confusión. Mis palabras lo habían afectado más de lo que me habría gustado y me sentía un poco culpable al respecto. No era lo que había querido oír, pero era más de lo que él estaba dispuesto a ofrecerme y yo estaba bien con eso… por el momento. Suspiré intentando quitarme esos pensamientos de la cabeza y sonreí para cortar la tensión del momento.

-¿Acaso me estás invitando a que regrese a tu casa?

Edward captó de inmediato el mensaje y rio un poco, con sus ojos brillando una vez más. Lucía genial cuando sonreía, como si todo estuviera bien entre nosotros, bien en su vida.

-Puedes venir cuantas veces quieras, pequeña.

Y a pesar de que odiara que me dijera pequeña, y de que lo odiara a él también, su invitación me había resultado tentadora y me jure a mí misma que regresará a ese lugar en muchas otras ocasiones.

No por él, claro que no, sino porque me gustaba su estúpido sofá marrón.

"Sigue mintiéndote a ti misma, cariño", me susurró mi conciencia y tuve que reír ante su comentario Ambas sabíamos que queríamos ver a Edward otra vez, aunque nos empeñáramos en negarlo.

Me agradaba estar con Cullen, y eso… comenzaba a asustarme.

* * *

Hola lectores, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Les pido que por favor lean lo que tengo para decirles, intentaré ser breve pero necesito que sepan algunas cosas.

 ***En primer lugar, recibí un comentario en el episodio anterior con respecto a que yo "condiciono" la periodicidad de mi historia con reviews, es decir, que pongo como condición llegar a tantos comentarios para subir un nuevo capítulo. Antes que nada, no es una condición, no es que si no llegamos a esa cantidad de reviews dejaré el fic y me iré de la página. Pido que lleguemos a ciertos comentarios por tres razones principalmente: primero, es una forma de que hagamos que la historia crezca. No quiero llamar la atención, pero le estoy poniendo mucho esfuerzo a este fic, lo estoy escribiendo con mucho amor (conté que es en honor a un familiar que pasó por esto mismo) y quiero que esta historia llegue a tantas personas como sea posible, porque sé que allí afuera hay mucha gente que se ha visto afectada por ACV o por otras enfermedades, y quizá esta novela les de algo de esperanza o les haga sentir mejor. Lamentablemente, la única forma de lograr eso es con los reviews. Segundo: es una forma de que yo me asegure tener un lapso entre capítulo y capítulo para poder escribir. Me pasó con historias anteriores que los lectores no sabían cuando iba a actualizar y eso los hacía dejar la historia y olvidarse de ella. Diciéndoles "al llegar a tantos reviews" ustedes se aseguran de que actualizaré en algún momento y que no me iré por allí y dejaré la historia inconclusa. Y en tercer lugar porque yo me esfuerzo mucho por escribir esto, gasto tiempo de mi día para traerles mi historia y me gusta conocer que es lo que ustedes piensan al respecto. Por eso les pido que dejen reviews, porque así tomo en cuenta sus sugerencias y cambio cosas que quizá a ustedes no les agraden mucho. Si ustedes comentan para que yo suba el capítulo, ambas partes salimos ganando, porque yo tengo una idea de lo que ustedes piensan y mis lectores pueden leer más de la historia.**

 ***En segundo lugar: A pedido de esta persona no voy a "condicionar" más esta historia. Al menos no por ahora, y probaremos qué tal va todo. Asique no sabría decirles cuando voy a actualizar, o que tan pronto podré subir capítulo. Les pido que sean paciente y que me comenten que opinan de esto. Si están a favor de que a partir de ahora sea así, me gustaría que me lo dijeran.**

 ***En tercer lugar (y quizá el más triste de todos) la decisión de quitar el número de reviews para subir capítulo viene por otro lado también. Este martes retomo mis clases en la Universidad; hasta ahora había estado de vacaciones pero mi receso terminó y debo volver. No sé qué tanto tiempo tendré disponible para subir capítulos, porque además de escribir y estudiar también trabajo. VOY A TERMINAR ESTA HISTORIA, NO LA ABANDONARÉ y por eso les pido que me apoyen y me tengan paciencia, les seré lo más fiel posible y subiré capítulos lo más pronto que pueda. Pero habrá semanas con más episodios que otros, por favor no me abandonen.**

Y bueno, eso era todo. Como siempre, quiero agradecer a mis lectores del alma que los amo y que siempre me deja comentarios y mensajitos tan tiernos. Ustedes, esas personas que me llenan de felicidad, son la razón por la que escribo. Los adoro, y este capítulo va para ustedes. Gracias a todos, nos leemos pronto.


	11. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9: (Nota importante al pie del texto. Lean por favor).**

Físicamente hablando, Rosalie era hermosa. Muchos inclusive decían que se asemejaba a una diosa más que cualquier otra mujer del pueblo y que dirían lo que fuera porque los observara un pequeño segundo. Ella era así, causaba ese impacto en las personas y Alice y yo habíamos tenido que aprender a soportar que siempre fuera el centro de atención, sin importar el sitio en el que nos encontráramos. Pero nada en este mundo es perfecto, y ella tenía un pequeño defecto que no podía pasar desapercibido: era muy temperamental y su carácter un completo dolor de cabeza.

Justamente por eso no me había parecido nada extraño que el acercamiento entre Al y Jasper la hubiese molestado tanto. Cuando alguien no hacía lo que ella quería solía ponerse de malas, y nuestra amiga había traspasado todas las barreras. En parte me sentía muy feliz por la pequeña duendecilla, al parecer había encontrado la valentía suficiente como para sacar al muchacho de su burbuja solitaria, sin embargo, me molestaba un poco que ni siquiera nos hubiese comentado algo acerca de su plan. Comprendía que se lo hubiese ocultado a Rose, pero yo siempre la había apoyado en todo y nunca haría algo para dañarla. Suponía que todo había sido ocasionado por Edward y por mis ausencias mentales (puesto que corporalmente siempre había estado con mis amigas). De seguro ella había intentado hablarme, pero al verme tan ida lo había dejado de lado.

Edward había absorbido mi tiempo en esos días, y recién después de que le dieran el alta me sentí psicológicamente lista como para retomar el control de mi vida. Sabía que él estaba bien, y esa tranquilidad había hecho que en mi mente se instalara un nuevo propósito: Arreglar las cosas en nuestro grupo.

Para llevar a cabo eso, no habría mejor lugar que mi amadísimo comedor y tenía que aprovechar la corta hora de almuerzo para tratar de que Rose comprendiera que estaba comportándose de forma egoísta, y Alice reconociera que hacer las cosas a espaldas de la rubia no había sido la mejor idea. Claro que, para poder hacerlo, necesitaba contar con la presencia de mis dos amigas… en cuanto había puesto un pie en el lugar me había dado cuenta de que en nuestra mesa sólo había una persona. Los demás brillaban por su ausencia.

-Hola ose, ¿Qué tal todo?

-Hola Bells… Aquí lo llevo, contestó intentando sonreír mientras dejaba mi bandeja de comida al lao de la suya. Jamás lo reconocería, pero lo de su hermano le había afectado más de lo que le habría gustado.

\- ¿Dónde está Alice?

-No lo sé, y realmente no me interesa. Mientras más lejos se mantenga de mi mejor será.

Al parecer las cosas seguían igual de ardientes como la tarde anterior, y la anterior a esa… Era momento de intentar ablandar el cerebro de mi querida amiga, y ver qué tan profundo podía sumergirme en su cabeza.

\- ¿Por qué te molesta tano? Es decir, tu hermano ha pasado por mucho y parece recuperado desde que as cosas con Alice empezaron. ¿No te alegras por él?

Habría esperado que la hermosa rubia me lanzara un par de gritos o que, peor aún, decidiera utilizarme como bolsa de boxeo. Pero su reacción me sorprendió de una forma que jamás lo habría esperado… Ella simplemente me observó y suspiró.

-Estoy feliz, de verdad lo estoy. Me gustaría poder hacerlo notar, pero me siento… Me siento dejada de lado Bells, ¿Me comprendes?

Asentí observándola con pena. Yo también sabía lo espantoso que se sentía que alguien te dejara olvidado completamente en la oscuridad, que no se acordara nunca de ti. Pero a la vez me sentía un poco extrañada por ella… Nunca me habría imaginado que Rose, la reina de Forks, se sintiera solitaria. Siempre tenía gente en su espalda, todos la seguían y los hombres le llovían como día invernal en ese pueblo.

-Pero amiga… tu nunca estás sola. Todos en este lugar te idolatran.

-No es lo mismo Bells, ellos no son nada, no significa nada para mi recibir toda esa atención si las personas que amo me dejan a un costado… Amo a Jasper, dijo con el dolor gobernando su voz y lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus hermosos ojos azulados. -Amo a mi hermano, ¿Cómo podría no hacerlo? Pero siempre ha sido él, para mis padres, para Alice, para todos…

\- ¿Estás… celosa de Jaz?

-No, susurró convencida mientras recibía un pañuelo que había sacado de mi mochila. -Simplemente me gustaría que todos fueran más justos conmigo. Todos dicen… "Rosalie, eres tan mala con Jasper", "Debes ayudar a tu hermano", no puedo hacerlo si él nos e abre conmigo.

Me partía el alma ver a mi amiga así… Rosalie era similar en personalidad a Edward, jamás la vería derrumbarse por nada, inclusive en sus peores momentos lucía fuerte y dispuesta a enfrentar cualquier situación… Pero en ese momento ella era simplemente una muchacha, una joven de 18 años que necesitaba ser escuchada y lanzar todo el dolor que tenía oculto en su corazón. Nunca pensé verla tan vulnerable, tan dispuesta a abrirse ante alguien, e internamente agradecía que me hubiese elegido a mí para hacerlo. Sonriéndole con todo el amor que sentía por ella la estreché en mis brazos y ella, sin emitir ninguna queja, aceptó lo que le daba y me sonrió también.

-Eres genial, Rose. No escuches lo que otros dicen, tu sabes quién eres, nosotros los abemos y aunque parezcas de piedra y estés de malhumor todo el tiempo sabemos que tienes un enorme corazón. Nunca olvides eso.

-Lo sé, y te agradezco por recordármelo. Te adoro, no sé qué haría sin ustedes.

Y entonces mi cerebro hizo una marca de "realizado" en mi lista mental de propósitos. Ella había dicho "no sé qué haría sin ustedes", incluyendo a Alice en la conversación también, y aunque la pequeña morocha estuviese desaparecida ya podía percibir que las cosas iban a mejorar de un momento hacia otro.

"Wow Bella, con toda la atención psicológica que has prestado en estos días deberías recibirte de psiquiatra", me dijo mi conciencia muy orgullosa de los resultados de mi plan y yo choqué los 5 con ella. Si resistía ese mes sin volverme loca podría considerarme inmortal.

 **-.-.-**

El resto del día había transcurrido sin mayores contratiempos. Había aprovechado la hora del profesor Banner para terminar mi proyecto de literatura, del cual no me sentía para nada orgullosa, pero al menos parecía estar lo suficientemente bien como para sacar un 9. Me sentía mal conmigo misma pero no me mataría la cabeza pensando en eso, luego habría tiempo para levantar mis notas y lograr el promedio perfecto de 10 que siempre me había caracterizado.

Habiendo terminado esas tareas, y sin ganas de escuchar al profesor en lo absoluto, tomé m teléfono móvil y decidí enviarle un mensaje a Alice para saber que era de su vida y comunicarle que Rose estaba arrepentida de su conducta. Si había un momento justo para que ambas arreglaran su s cosas definitivamente era ese.

"Tierra llamando a Alice… ¿En dónde estuviste durante el almuerzo?"

Un par de minutos después mi celular comenzó a vibrar alocadamente en mi mano, y eché un vistazo a la clase antes de responderle, temiendo que hubiesen escuchado el sonido de arcaico teléfono.

"No tenía ganas de ir a la mesa y pelear con Rosalie. Lo siento amiga…"

"No hay problema pro quería decirte q hablé cn ella y está muy mal x lo q pasó. Deberías hablarle", le escribí lamentándome por mis espantosas abreviaturas. No podía darme el lujo de gastar dos mensajes para comunicarle lo mismo, el abono mensual costaba una fortuna y necesitaba ahorrar lo más que podía si quería llegar a la meta de comprar mi auto nuevo.

"¿Hablas en serio?"

"Lo juro por mi biblioteca. Habla con ella, está muy afectada".

El profesor estaba hablando de algo acera de la fotosíntesis y no pude evitar bostezar en respuesta a eso. Sentía que estaba en una clase de chicos de 5 años, había aprendido eso en la primaria y mis compañeros ni siquiera comprendían del todo lo que era una planta. Esperaba de todo corazón que ninguno se postular apara ser presidente en un futuro, de lo contrario estaríamos perdidos.

"Gracias por avisar Bells, veré que puedo hacer al respecto. Te mantendré al tanto de las novedades".

"Sabes que te adoro con el alma, nunca lo olvides", escribí dispuesta a responderle, pero en cuanto iba a enviarle el mensaje uno de mis libros decidió car al suelo de forma misteriosa, y el profesor miro justo en mi dirección intentando descubrir lo que había sucedido. Sonriendo disimuladamente apreté "Enviar" sin mirar la pantalla y me levanté para recoger al travieso que se burlaba de mí en el piso. Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que la pequeña porquería marca "Black Basura" vibrara con un fuerte estruendo de nuevo, haciendo que mi trasero pegara un salto en su asiento. Algún día me asesinaría de un infarto.

"No lo sabía, pero gracias por el cariño Me imaginaba que me amabas en secreto".

Abrí los ojos sin comprender nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. El destinatario estaba agendado como Cullen, y no como Alice. Además, yo ni siquiera había estado hablando con él, ¿a QUÉ VENÍA ESE EXTRAÑO MENSAJE? De repente me sentí muy aterrorizada, no quería creer que eso estaba pasando no podía ser cierto… Co urgencia revisé la bandeja de salida de mi móvil y me encontré con la grata sorpresa de que el último mensaje había sido enviado a Edward por error, en lugar de mi amiga. Y entonces, el miedo se fue de mi cuerpo y le dio paso a una furia casi incontrolable. ¿POR QUÉ A ÉL? ¿POR QUÉ JUSTO ESE MENSAJE? ¿POR QUÉ A MI? De seguro mis mejillas estarían del color de maduros tomates. Debía de reparar el error y hacerlo rápido.

"Ups, me equivoqué de persona. Sorry"

"No quieras excusarte, Sé que me amas".

"Amaría poder golpearte en este momento, cuenta eso?"

Había olvidado colocar un signo de pregunta en ese mensaje. En verdad, muy en verdad estaba furiosa, de lo contrario no encontraba explicación a mi imperdonable error. Mala Bella, analfabeta y estúpida.

"Ya quisieras tocarme"

¿QUÉ CARAJOS? ¿QUÉ CARAJOS? POR DIOS… Iba a morir, lo sabía. No podía estar más avergonzada, estaba segura de que si no hubiese estado rodeada por 30 personas me habría puesto a devolver mi almuerzo en el pobre tarro de la basura. Maldito Edward y sus extraños intentos por derribar mis barreras, no se lo iba a poner tan fácil… Bueno, en realidad me había dejado sin habla, pero él no me estaba viendo asique podía mentir un poco y hacerme la fuerte.

"No tengo tanta mala suerte, gracias al cielo"

"Buena esa, Bella", murmuró mi voz interior y yo no pude evitar sonreír con suficiencia. Gracias conciencia, ya lo sabía.

"Enojo ¿Vienes a casa hoy?"

"Repito, no tengo tanta mala suerte".

"Necesito que hablemos sobre algunas cosas".

¿Otra vez con eso? ¿Acaso no habíamos hablado lo suficiente la noche anterior? No quería caer en su juego, no quería que él pensara que siempre estaría a su disposición, preparada para ir hacia donde me dijera.

"No puedo, tengo voluntariado hoy. ¿Qué quieres decirme?"

Esa no era una mentira del todo. Realmente tenía que ir al Hospital debido a que la tarde anterior había pegado el faltazo, pero también era una buena excusa para hacerme la difícil. Edward pensaría que prefería otras cosas antes que estar con él y eso era bueno, lo haría sufrir por la broma de querer tocarlo.

"Tengo buenas noticias".

"¿Van a operarte la cara y te harán menos monstruoso?"

"Ya quisieras ser tan guapa como yo".

Qué asco de sujeto, ¿Acaso podía ser más detestable?

"Anda, dime que pasa"

"Comenzaré con las clases de rehabilitación, pero eso no es todo"

La campana de fin de clases sonó y aproveché a enviar el último mensaje que gastaría en el día mientas comenzaba a guardar mis libros en mi bolso.

"¿Qué más hay?"

"Regresaré a la escuela… Mañana".

Por segunda vez en el día mis libros cayeron al suelo haciendo un sonido terrible y llevándose con ellos mi teléfono celular.

¿Edward regresaría a la escuela? ¿TAN PRONTO?

Demonios… No había tenido tiempo para procesar nada de eso. Pensaba que iba a tomarle más tiempo recuperarse, pero como todo en Edward, él siempre iba un paso adelante.

Un segundo después, cuando mi cabeza dejó de pensar neciamente en Cullen, me percaté de que mis libros se habían esparcido por todas partes y, peor aún, que mi pequeño teléfono estaba destrozado, agonizando en el suelo mientras su pantalla se encontraba a mis pies y el resto de él detrás de mi escritorio.

¿Por qué cada vez que estaba cerca de Edward sucedían cosas malas? Eso no importaba, lo que necesitaba hacer en ese momento era ir a casa de Edward… No porque quisiera verlo, ¡CLARO QUE NO! Sino porque debía… debía de explicarle… Emm… debía de decirle que se me había roto el móvil y que por eso no había podido responderle.

Claro que sí, era esa la razón por la cual iría. Mi visita a la mansión Cullen no tendría nada que ver con Edward i con las ganas que sentía de verlo… EN LO AB-SO-LU-TO.

* * *

 **Buenas tardes lectores, aquí les traigo el capítulo número 9 de nuestra historia. Bella arregló las cosas entre sus amigas y Edward por fin regresará a la escuela… ¿Qué sucederá cuando todos lo vean allí? ¿Regresará con su grupo de amigos o se irá con Bella? Pronto lo sabremos.**

 **Con respecto al tema de los reviews, la gran mayoría de los comentarios fueron a favor de que sigamos con nuestro sistema de actualizar cada tanta cantidad de comentarios, asique a pedido de ustedes es que vamos a volver a eso. Nuevamente les agradezco a todos por sus palabras tan hermosas y llenas de amor, me hacen increíblemente feliz y logran que deje de lado mis deberes para ponerme a escribir jajajajaja los amo, realmente los amo y esta historia está creciendo gracias a ustedes y a su apoyo incondicional. Cuando lleguemos a los 78 reviews subo nuevo capítulo. Saludos, nos leemos pronto.**


	12. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10:**

Aquella tarde, cuando Edward abrió la puerta de su enorme casa, algo había cambiado, algo lucía muy diferente. Quizá era el hecho de que él se veía feliz y que una media sonrisa brillaba en su rostro, intentando movilizar al resto de su boca, o tal vez se debía a que yo estaba feliz de estar allí… Y no tenía miedo de ocultarlo.

-Pensé que no ibas a venir, me dijo en cuanto se hizo a un lado, dándome permiso para que entrara a su mansión. Al parecer ya era experto en el tema de maniobrar su incómoda silla de ruedas con una sola mano, y par a ser honesta no me sorprendía… Edward era así, todo le salía bien, todo lo hacía a la perfección.

-No tenía intenciones de venir, pero mi camioneta se averió justo en la entrada de tu casa y no me quedó de otra, le contesté quitándome la mochila de encima y arrojándola a mi lado en el sofá de piel. Me sentía un poco mal por haber dejado de lado mis obligaciones en el Hospital para ir a ver a Cullen. Quizá lo mejor era avisarle a Dimitri que no seguiría visitando el lugar con un mensaje, al menos no por un tiempo… Claro que se me pasó por alto el hecho de que mi teléfono había fallecido algunos minutos atrás, y no tenía ni una maldita idea de que haría para conseguir uno nuevo sin que Charlie supiera que había roto el otro. Ya era el tercero que dejaba de funcionar en ese año.

-Qué extraña y oportuna coincidencia, dijo sonriendo triunfalmente.

Lo observé fijamente y noté que su vendaje ya no estaba, en su lugar había un corto pero brillante cabello broncíneo. Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de que se lo habían quitado y eso me hizo recordar la verdadera razón por la que estaba allí, por la que había dejado todo para ir a ver a Edward.

-Vale, vayamos a lo serio. ¿Volverás mañana a la escuela?

La sonrisa que había mantenido hasta ese momento se desvaneció un poco y con su mano sana tomó la otra, colocándolas sobre sus rodillas. Parecía… ¿Nervioso?

-Algo así, en realidad yo quiero hacerlo. Carlisle dijo que no era seguro y que sería mejor comenzar con la rehabilitación pero no quiero perder más clases.

-Bueno… Si de las clases se trata sabes que puedo ayudarte, le dije encogiéndome de hombros. No sería la primera vez que lo haría. –Pero quizá sea peligroso que te arriesgues a regresar cuando aún no ha pasado una semana de… ya sabes… lo del ACV, agregué señalando mi propia cabeza. No era tonta, su recuperación había sido extremadamente veloz y eso era una buena señal, pero volver a la escuela significaría una elevada tarea cerebral y con un pobre órgano que aún está algo dañado no es buena idea exponerse a eso.

-No importa si lo es… Quiero volver.

Otra cosa que odiaba de Edward, y realmente odiaba, era lo testarudo y cabeza dura que podía ser a veces. Lo detestaba porque yo también era así, y esa era otra de las razones por las que chocábamos tanto. A ninguno le gustaba perder y no dábamos el brazo a torcer tan fácilmente. Quién lo diría, algo que teníamos en común.

-Edward…, le susurré comenzando a hablar pero realmente no sabía que decirle. En mi interior tenía ese sentimiento, ese temor al saber que él no estaría bien allí. Es decir, me sentiría muy contenta de que regresara, pero las cosas ya no eran como antes… Él sufriría mucho sentimentalmente y alguien debía decírselo. -¿Crees que estás preparado para afrontar los cambios?

Cullen no dijo nada, simplemente me observó y bajó la vista. Sabía que él también había pensado en eso y había barajado las posibilidades de que su afección provocara más descontento en la escuela del que ya reinaba cuando todos comenzaron a notar su ausencia. Nadie más además de sus padres, las chicas y yo sabíamos que le había sucedido… Ni siquiera sus amigos se habían preocupado por saber que le pasaba, y que de un día para otro el chico más guapo, más fuerte y más codiciado pasara a ser un lisiado generaría un descontrol absoluto.

-Quiero mi vida, Bella… La quiero de nuevo. Quiero volver a estar como antes, que todo vuelva a ser lo mismo.

-Es que ya nada será lo mismo, le dije y sin poder controlarme siquiera me levanté de mi sofá y me acerqué a él, intentando demostrarle que estaba preocupada y que lo apoyaba en esa decisión, nada más que quería que supiera que sería difícil y que lo pensara bien antes de cometer esa locura. –No podemos volver el tiempo atrás. Las cosas son así y partir de ahora vas a tener que acostumbrarte a ellas…

-No es justo, dijo levantando su rostro hacia mí una vez más mientras me observaba con ojos llenos de lágrimas. ¿A dónde había quedado el sonriente muchacho que me había abierto la puerta minutos atrás? Lo quería traer de nuevo. –No merezco esto… Bella… ¿Por qué a mí?

Su pregunta rompió mi corazón en dos partes una vez más. Lo mismo me había preguntado segundos después de que Carlisle me había comunicado la noticia del accidente. ¿Por qué a él? Habiendo gente tan malvada y oscura en el mundo, ¿Por qué le había tocado esa maldición? ¿Por qué debería cargar con esa cruz si lo peor que había hecho en su vida había sido copiarse en un examen? Jamás lo entendería, nunca conseguiría comprender porque las cosas malas le suceden a la gente buena.

Pero entonces una luz se encendió en mi interior, y mis ojos se aclararon como nunca antes lo habían estado. Sentía algo en mi pecho, algo bueno, algo que me hacía sentir esperanzas… Estaba esperanzada por Edward, creía en su recuperación y en que él podría conseguir salir adelante. Solamente debía haber que esa luz se encendiera en él también y se permitiera aceptar lo que le había sucedido.

-¿Por qué no a ti, Edward? Eres fuerte, eres una de las personas más perseverantes que he conocido y todo lo que has conseguido ha sido trabajando y esforzándote por ello. No dejes que esta situación te apague, quizá ahora será más trabajoso para ti pero lograrás grandes cosas. No debes darte por vencido.

-Es fácil para ti decirlo, Bella, respondió con la voz rota mientras pestañeaba intentando contener las lágrimas que querían desbordar de sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda. –Eres perfecta.

Y entonces sus palabras hicieron mella en mi interior… Edward creía que yo era perfecta, cuando siempre me había dicho a mí misma que era un desastre. Él me veía como yo a él, y la verdad detrás de sus palabras era lo que realmente me asustaba de la situación.

-Todo lo que haces te sale bien, tú no sabes lo que es tener que trabajar el doble siempre intentando impresionar a gente… a gente que ni siquiera vale la pena.

-Edward, yo…

-¿Sabes cuántas personas han venido a verme desde que pasó lo del ACV? Una, solo tú has venido. Ni Emmet, ni Mike, nadie de los que decían ser mis amigos se preocupó por enviarme un mensaje ni siquiera. ¿Sabes cómo se siente el darte cuenta de que todos han estado a tu lado para obtener algo de ti, y que en cuanto algo malo pasa se esfuman como humo? No sé lo que es que alguien te quiera honestamente, te quiera de verdad. Ni siquiera los Cullen lo hacen… Quiero volver a esa puta escuela para demostrarles a todos que no necesito a nadie para recuperar las riendas de mi vida, y lo haré frente a sus narices... Me cueste mi salud o no.

-Yo seré tu amiga, le dije mientras sentía las palabras escapando de mí sin poder controlarlas. Eso había salido directo desde mi interior y el sentimiento que transmitían era tan real que me abrumaba el estar consciente de lo mucho que me gustaba estar con Edward, y de lo difícil que se me hacía dejar de pensar en él. –No necesitas a nadie, yo te apoyaré en todo y si caes te ayudaré a levantarte, no dejaré que renuncies a nada. Lo que dije en el Hospital iba muy en serio Cullen, lo que haya pasado entre nosotros antes ya quedó en el pasado, ahora vamos a luchar juntos por esto y verás que todo saldrá bien. Si quieres volver a la escuela bien por ti, prometo no molestarte más con "El Diario de Noah".

Edward rio sonoramente ante mis palabras y su mueca de tristeza fue reemplazada por una de esas sonrisas torcidas que tanto me gustaban. Me estaba volviendo adicta a esas cosas, adicta a él. Adicta a pensar todo el día en lo molesto que era, y en lo mucho que me agradaba tenerlo a mi lado. No iba a mentirme a mí misma, había algo entre él y yo, algo nuevo que quizá solo yo sentía pero que al fin y al cabo estaba allí, quizá siempre lo había estado y yo me había esmerado por ocultarlo. No era amor ni mucho menos, pero de verdad lo quería… Y mucho.

-Además te ves genial con el cabello así, con las mechas despeinadas y largas parecías vagabundo, a veces temía que una rata escapara de allí y me atacara.

-Oh claro, tu cabello es todo prolijidad y orden, me contestó mirándome de reojo, y supe que la luz que yo tenía comenzaba a arder en su interior también. Ambos sabíamos que sería difícil pero conseguiríamos sobreponernos a esa enfermedad.

Ambos reímos un rato más y luego nos quedamos en silencio Ese momento era muy íntimo pero cómodo, se sentía bien estar en silencio, cada uno con sus pensamientos. De repente, Edward me observó fijamente y no pude evitar devolverle la mirada.

-¿Por qué haces esto Bella?

¿Por qué lo hacía? Quería a Cullen, me sentía bien por él y me daba alegría poder ayudarlo en su situación. Me agradaba ver como luchaba por salir adelante, pero él podría hacer todo eso sin mi ayuda… Entonces, realmente, ¿Por qué estaba allí?

-Aún estoy intentando descubrirlo.

Y no mentía al decirle eso, en absoluto lo hacía. Todavía intentaba adivinar que me pasaba con él, y por qué cada vez que lo tenía cerca mi corazón sea aceleraba a más no poder.

* * *

 **Hola lectores, ¿Cómo están? Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, algo cortito pero algo en fin. No tengo perdón ni escusas, he estado terriblemente ocupada con mi trabajo y se me hizo imposible actualizar hasta ahora. Tuve un momento libre y por eso escribí esto, pido disculpas por la brevedad. Espero poder actualizar más pronto que antes y poder subirles capítulo entre mañana y pasado, de lo contrario les pido que tengan paciencia y confíen en mí. No voy a abandonarlos, solo necesito ordenar un poco mis cosas. Muchas gracias por el apoyo y los reviews, los amo con todo mi corazón. Nos leemos pronto, saludos.**


	13. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11:**

La vida en el siglo XXI sin teléfono celular era una verdadera odisea, y el que diga lo contrario es porque está mintiendo. A pesar de haber odiado mi cacharro con teclas y haber rogado meses porque viniera un alienígena y se lo llevara, en ese preciso momento lo extrañaba demasiado. ¿Por qué razón? Pues era muy simple… Necesitaba hablar con mis amigas de manera urgente y no tenía el medio para hacerlo.

Edward regresaría a la escuela la mañana siguiente y tenía que armar un plan de emergencia, en caso de que las cosas fueran tal y como lo había imaginado… Sus amigos eran personas egoístas y de seguro habían estado con él por conveniencia. No podrían obtener beneficios de un Cullen con una enorme cicatriz en su cráneo, un cuerpo medio paralizado y una vida absolutamente arruinada, por lo que sabía que lo dejarían solo y se olvidarían de él. Necesitaba estar preparada para ese momento, para que Edward supiera que no estaba realmente solo, y lamentablemente necesitaba la ayuda de mis amigas para conseguirlo.

Pero sin celular ni mucho dinero para combustible no había forma de que pudiera contactarme con ellas. Era de noche como para sacar algo de mis ahorros e ir en busca de un nuevo móvil asique solamente me quedaba una opción, una que sabía me iba a costar muy caro e iba a lamentar utilizarla… Lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era pedirle a Charlie su móvil y rogar porque no hiciera demasiadas preguntas.

Las cosas entre nosotros no habían estado de la mejor manera luego de la discusión por el tema de mi madre, y me sentía como una persona horrible para buscarlo nada más que por su teléfono, pero situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas extremas, y lo que sucedería al día siguiente podía convertirse en un apocalipsis si no me armaba contra ello.

Al llegar a casa luego de la imprevista visita a la mansión de Edward, me encontré con que Charlie aún estaba allí y tomé eso como una buena señal, como un presagio de que debía intentar hacer las paces y arrebatarle su anticuado móvil cuando no lo notara. Últimamente no nos habíamos cruzado mucho y creía que se debía a nuestra última pelea, pero aun así seguía preparándole comida que guardaba en el refrigerador y él seguía dejando dinero en la mesa para hacer las compras, asique esperaba que las cosas estuvieran bien, o al menos mejor de lo que pensaba.

-¿Papá?, llamé en voz alta al entrar a la sala mientras arrojaba mi mochila a un lado del sofá del lugar. Esta golpeó contra algo pero no le presté atención, todo estaba oscuro y no podía ver nada asique fue justo por eso que llame a Charlie casi con un grito. Pero no fue hasta que escuché un ronquido proviniendo de un costado cuando comprendí que el pobre estaba durmiendo en el sillón, quizá volando en su quinto sueño. No recordaba si ese día había trabajado de mañana, y no sabía tampoco si lo correcto era despertarlo para que fuera a trabajar.

Me cuestioné por un segundo qué era lo mejor para él y juro que estaba inclinándome para despertarlo cuando descubrí el aparato electrónico brillando en la mesa ratona, llamándome a tomarlo con desesperación. No lo dudé por más de dos minutos y dejé que la parte maligna dentro de mí tomara posesión de mi cuerpo para robarle el celular.

Como una ladrona en fuga subí las escaleras a toda velocidad y me encerré en mi cuarto, cayendo sobre mi trasero en el piso por el envión de la corrida. Luego tendría tiempo para quejarme y sobar mis pompas, en ese momento tenía prioridades.

-¿Hola?, contestó Alice del otro lado. Tenía suerte de saber de memoria los números de teléfono de mis amigas, de lo contrario estaría en graves problemas.

-Hola Alice, soy Bella. No preguntes, sólo dime… ¿Arreglaste las cosas con Rose?

-Emm… Algo así, ¿Por qué preguntas?

No respondí a sus palabras y de inmediato agregué a mi otra amiga a la llamada que estaba teniendo con Al. Debía apresurarme, de lo contrario terminaría con el crédito del celular y debería usar lo poco que me quedaría de mis ahorros para pagar la boleta de Charlie.

-Hola Charlie, ¿Pasó algo con Bella?, dijo mi amiga en cuanto atendió la llamada. Debido a que nuestros padres eran amigos desde hacía años (al igual que nosotras) ella tenía agendado el número del Jefe Swan, por cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar alguna vez.

-Soy yo, Bella. Mi móvil murió y…

-¿Otra vez?, dijo la voz chillona de mi pequeña amiga y suspiré conteniendo mi ira. "No es momento para pasar reclamos!", gritó mi conciencia.

-Eso no importa, necesito que me escuchen por favor, y para eso necesito silencio.

-Vale, larga el rollo.

-He estado visitando a Edward, ambas saben que está enfermo y no, no me gusta ni lo amo, lo visito solo porque me da pena, está solo y quiero ayudarlo. Él ya está mejor, mañana regresará a la escuela y necesita de nuestra ayuda.

-¿Por qué ayudaríamos al maldito cabronazo de Cullen? ¿Qué ha hecho él por nosotros? Además de mandar a Emmet a que me pidiera tu número, claro…

-A propósito, ¿Por qué te lo pidió?, dije sintiéndome curiosa al respecto. No era la intención desviar la conversación del tema principal, pero no estaba nada mal hablar de eso ya que había surgido en la llamada.

-Emmett no dijo mucho, bromeó algo acerca de que traías loco a Cullen y quería pedirte una cita pero todos sabemos que eso no es posible, contestó ella mientras Alice hacía sonidos de sorpresa del otro lado. –Es demasiado idiota como para fijarse en alguien que no tenga senos enormes y un buen trasero.

-Oye… Yo tengo lo mío, respondí algo ofendida pero luego le resté importancia al asunto. Rose tenía razón, de seguro era otra de las bromas de McCarty. Ambos, incluido Cullen, eran idiotas y no valían la pena. –En fin, eso no importa. Edward cambió y quiero ayudarlo.

-Vale, sabes que estamos contigo, además si dices que ha cambiado por algo debe ser, dijo Alice y realmente agradecí que me diera su apoyo. Era en momentos como ese cuando te dabas cuenta realmente de las personas que están contigo porque te quieren y las que sólo buscan beneficios de tu compañía.

-Edward no es el mismo de antes… En su interior y en su exterior. Estoy ciento por ciento segura de que sus amigos van a dejarlo solo en cuanto lo vean y quería saber qué posibilidades había de que lo dejáramos sentarse con nosotros en los almuerzos, al menos hasta que se sienta cómodo y seguro nuevamente.

Hubo algo de silencio después de mi pedido. Las chicas sabían lo del ACV y lo de su cuerpo dormido, pero no sabía si aceptarían traerlo a nuestro grupo siendo que todos hablarían de él, y que yo lo odiaba por supuesto. Rose competiría con Edward por ser el centro de atención y Alice se sentiría incómoda por no poder hacer chistes sin ofenderlo. Ni hablar de Jasper, ese chico cambiaba de carácter como sus pulmones de aire y temía que la presencia de Cullen lo agobiara tanto que su cabeza estallara. Pero tenía que intentarlo… Todos lo habían dejado solo, todos le habían dado la espalda… No quería unirme a ese club.

-Bueno, sí pudieron aceptar al bicho raro de mi hermano en la mesa, ¿Por qué no aceptar al atleta fracasado?

A veces Rose podía ser muy mala pero sabía que no lo había hecho con esas intenciones. Simplemente había intentado bromear sobre el asunto, para quitarle seriedad. Del otro lado Alice hizo un sonido de queja ante su comentario respecto a Jaz, pero luego suspiró y rio un poco.

-Edward me parece interesante, supongo que podré estudiarlo a fondo si se sienta con nosotros.

-Oye… Ten cuidado con lastimar a mi hermano. Él te mirza con ojos de cachorro enamorado, si te ve intentando ligar con Edward te patearé el trasero tan fuerte que mi pie llegará a tu…

-Basta, eso es demasiado por hoy, Rosita, le dije frenando su amenaza de inmediato. Estaba cansada de su constante "defiendo a mi hermano-odio a mi hermano". Además no era necesario seguir gastando datos móviles de Charlie en una discusión sin sentido, tenía el apoyo de las personas que más quería en el mundo y eso era lo único que me importaba de momento.

 **-.-.-**

Cerré la puerta de mi habitación en silencio solo dos minutos luego de terminar de hablar con mis amigas, y emprendí mi viaje de regreso a la sala de estar a través de las escaleras. Me acerque muy cuidadosamente a la mesita de café del lugar e incliné mis brazos intentando dejar el móvil en donde antes había estado, sin ver realmente mucho del lugar.

Entonces, cuando acababa de dejarlo en su sitio, sentí como una luz se prendía sobre mi cabeza y me quedé quita en el acto, siendo descubierta in fraganti.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Mierda… Charlie no podía elegir otro momento mejor para ir al baño que cuando yo regresaba a dejar la prueba del delito a la escena del crimen.

-Emm… Hola… ¿No deberías estar trabajando?

-Cambié de turno por esta semana… ¿Qué haces con mi celular?

Ni siquiera había pensado en una excusa que sonara convincente. ¿Qué podía decirle para no dejar al descubierto el fallecimiento de mi móvil? Piensa Bella, vamos…

-Yo… El mío se quedó sin batería y debía enviarle un mensaje a Rose… Por unas tareas, ya sabes…

-Vale… Pídelo la próxima vez, dijo asintiendo algo extrañado con respecto a mis palabras. Le sonreí lo mejor que pude sin parecer hipócrita y me di la vuelta, intentando huir a mi habitación. –Y por lo que veo, tu móvil literalmente no tiene batería… Ni teclado, ni forma de celular.

Me volteé si comprender que quería decir y en cuanto fije mis ojos hacia donde él señalaba me di cuenta de mi torpeza. Había arrojado mi mochila en la oscuridad, dejando que los restos de mi teléfono volaran directamente al piso.

Santa mierda… Eso apestaba a castigo.

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo, ¿Cómo están? Les traigo la primera parte del Capítulo 11 de nuestra historia. Decidí dividirlo en dos porque si escribía uno solo iba a ser demasiado largo, asique en el próximo podremos ver el regreso de Edward a la escuela y leer las reacciones de los alumnos al verlo llegar. Quiero agradecer a los lectores que siempre están presentes y me apoyan en esto, los amo con todo mi corazón. Cuando lleguemos a los 100 reviews subo el nuevo cap. Saludos, nos leemos pronto pronto.**


	14. Chapter 11 - Part 2

**Capítulo 11 – Parte 2:**

-El hijo de puta de Charlie me quitó la puta camioneta, ¿Puedes creerlo?, le dije a Rose mientras gruñía y me encogía en su auto, intentando desaparecer. Aun no podía comprender su decisión, solamente me había llevado su celular por dos minutos y luego lo había regresado sano y a salvo, y aun así había decidido castigarme y dejarme completamente inmovilizada.

-Bella, no hables así del Jefe, contestó mi amiga riendo de lado mientras Jasper soltaba una risita silenciosa en la parte de atrás de su hermoso auto rojo de último modelo. No era para menos, sus padres tenían una de las empresas turísticas más grandes del país y sólo dos hijos… Con una familia millonaria cualquiera tendría coches como ese.

-Es injusto… Yo no quería que mi teléfono se hiciera tortilla contra el piso. Él debe comprender que no lo hice a propósito. Además pagaré uno nuevo con mis ahorros, ni siquiera tendrá que hacerlo él.

-Es tu padre y eso es lo que hacen los padres, fastidian a sus hijos por cualquier razón, agregó cambiando su mueca jocosa por una más seria, y comprendí que lo decía por todo el asunto con su hermano. A pesar de tener todo lo que una adolescente puede imaginar (y mucho más) sus padres siempre le prestaron más atención a su gemelo y descuidaron mucho de Rose… Ella no había podido superarlo aun y dudaba que alguna vez lo hiciera.

-¿Tu qué opinas, Jaz? ¿Merezco que me quiten la puta camioneta?, le dije al muchacho mientras me inclinaba por sobre el asiento del auto para observarlo. Quería esforzarme por incluirlo en nuestro grupo… Alice lo amaba con locura y merecía que la apoyáramos de la misma forma en que mis amigas me ayudarían con Edward. Si yo estaba de su lado era más sencillo conseguir que Rose hiciera las paces con el chico, o al menos, que lo dejara estar con nosotros sin hacer de su compañía una auténtica tortura.

-Yo… creo que tu camioneta no es puta, dijo tímidamente y no pude evitar sonreír con ternura. A veces lucía tan vulnerable que parecía solo un niño, hacía que te olvidaras de que ya era un hombre formado y con todas las letras. Lo lamentaba por Alice, pero yo también era mujer y debía de reconocer que el chico Hale había sacado muy buenos genes, al igual que su gruñona hermana.

-¿Lo ves? Está de mi lado, por eso amo a este sujeto, le dije a mi amiga mientras le guiñaba a Jasper y recibía una sonrisa muy sincera de su parte. Rose solo rodó los ojos y apretó más las manos sobre el volante de su auto. Sabía que poco a poco su corazón comenzaba ablandarse, y el hecho de que no me hubiese maldecido por defender a su hermano era una buena señal, una excelente señal de hecho.

 **-.-.-**

Al llegar al aparcamiento de la escuela me di cuenta de que era la primera vez, en mucho tiempo, que sentía mi estómago dando vueltas de nerviosismo por estar en ese lugar. Parecía un día normal, nublado y lluvioso al igual que cualquier otra mañana en Forks, pero mis amigas y yo sabíamos que nada sería normal ese miércoles… En lo absoluto.

Edward regresaría al Instituto y todo el mundo se revolucionaría al respecto. No hacía falta esperar al momento de su llegada para ver sus reacciones… Ya podía imaginármelas y lo que veía en mi cabeza no era nada bueno. Debería de sacar el doble de fuerzas de mí aquel día y rogar llegar al final de la tarde sin haber sufrido un ataque de pánico o sin haberme agarrado a las piñas con alguien. Si Charlie se había molestado porque había roto mi celular no podía imaginar cómo reaccionaría si me llevaban detenida y con un ojo morado por defender a un chico con reputación de mujeriego y cabrón. Probablemente me mataría… O se mataría, no lo sabía y quería evitar saberlo.

-¿A qué hora llega el vegetal?

-Eres realmente una zorra, le dije a Rosalie sin preocuparme por lo que mis palabras pudieran hacerle. -¿Puedes dejar de ser una perra por un día?

Amaba a mi amiga, lo hacía con locura pero a veces su mal humor era extremadamente insoportable, y alguien debía de decirle que parara antes de que fuera demasiado lejos. Quizá no era su hermano el que debía de ir al psicólogo, probablemente a ella también le haría bien una visita.

-Vale… Algo de humor para liberar la tensión, dijo levantando las manos a modo de disculpa mientras Jasper la observaba aterrorizado. No era bueno bromear sobre problemas mentales, mucho menos con alguien que estaba saliendo de ellos parado a unos centímetros de ti. Si el día comenzaba con un enfrentamiento Hale Vs. Hale todo se iría al demonio y probablemente todos terminaríamos detenidos en la comisaría. Debía mantenerme tranquila, guardar la calma…. (Y los puños también).

No sabía que esperar… No había podido hablar con Edward debido a mi teléfono muerto y no sabía ni siquiera como haría él para llegar allí. Comenzaría ese día con las rehabilitaciones y hasta que no estuviera algo avanzado con eso no podría caminar sin la silla de ruedas y, por supuesto, tampoco podría conducir. Sin embargo, dudaba que fuera a pedirle a Carlisle que lo llevara y tampoco pensaba que le pidiera ayuda a sus amigos – ex amigos – falsos amigos. Si yo los odiaba no quería ni imaginarme que sentía él respecto a ellos en ese momento.

-Hablando de eso, y aprovechando que estamos solas… ¿Por qué haces esto por él? Realmente… Es decir, nadie ayuda a su enemigo de un día para otro sin una buena razón para hacerlo.

Mi pregunta era exactamente la misma… ¿Por qué estaba haciendo eso por Cullen? Es decir… Yo lo odiaba, o-dia-ba, con todo mi corazón. Sabía que no era por lástima porque su situación no me parecía un justificante para sentir pena por él, tampoco lo hacía porque conocía a sus padres… Es más, odiaba a los Cullen luego de todo lo que había sucedido en el Hospital. Entonces… ¿Por qué quería ayudarlo? ¿Por qué estaba dispuesta a arruinar mi escasa vida social solo por él?

-No lo sé… Supongo que nunca fuimos enemigos. Si lo pienso a fondo él jamás me hizo nada, fui yo la que se mantuvo al margen desde un primer momento. Quizá estoy arrepentida de todo el mal que le he causado y quiero reivindicarme, o tal vez solo lo hago porque conozco la sensación de estar completamente sola en la vida sin nadie que te apoye, le contesté a Rose mientras la imagen de Reneé ocupaba toda mi mente. Siempre había tenido gente a mí alrededor… Amigas, familiares, a mi padre, personas que me amaban y que siempre estaban para mi… Pero nadie podría cubrir el lugar que mi madre había dejado vacío en mi vida, nadie podría darme el amor que ella nuca me había entregado y tendría que lidiar con eso por el resto de mi vida, cargando la cruz de haber tenido una madre que nunca me quiso por siempre.

Mi amiga abrió la boca para decir algo más a respecto, pero justo y como si volando hubiese venido, Alice apareció frente a nosotros con una enorme sonrisa y un vestido de todos colores puesto. Parecía como si un payado hubiera vomitado en toda su ropa.

-Vaya, vaya… ¿En dónde están el sol y la lluvia? Porque el arcoíris ya llegó, dije sin poder aguantarme la broma mientras Jasper y Rose reían a mis espaldas y Alice me sacaba la lengua molesta por mi comentario. Debía de reconocer que mi amiga tenía un estilo increíble y un gran buen gusto por la ropa, pero al parecer esos saberes le habían fallado ese día. Parecía como si hubiese tomado lo primero que hubiese encontrado en su armario y se lo hubiera colocado.

-Hoy es un día especial… Debía de venir alegre, vamos a necesitar muchas buenas vibras, me dijo ella cruzándose de brazos tiritando debido a lo poco abrigado de su vestuario. La pequeña duendecilla tenía razón, ese día necesitaríamos la ayuda de todas las fuerzas del Universo si queríamos salir adelante con Edward.

Jasper caminó unos pasos y se colocó frente a mi amiga entregándole su abrigo, como todo un caballero medieval. A veces me parecía que sus actitudes eran un poco anticuadas pero vamos… ¿Quién no ama un chico detallista? Alice enrojeció hasta superar el tono "tomate maduro" y sonrió pestañeando con sus enormes ojos entrecerrados, haciendo que el muchacho también se sonrojara. Miré a Rose a mi lado y ella me hizo una seña con su dedo, como si quisiera vomitar. No pude evitar reír ante su reacción… Ninguna de nosotras dos se había enamorado de alguien realmente, y ver esas escenas tan empalagosas a veces resultaba algo molesto, pero me sentía feliz por Alice. Ella era una gran chica y merecía a un buen hombre a su lado, que la protegiera y la hiciera feliz.

Entonces, mientras reíamos en silencio por la romántica escena de película, un auto negro cruzó frente a mis ojos y no pude evitar sentir que lo conocía de alguna parte. Estaba absolutamente segura de que lo había visto antes, y no me costó mucho llegar a la conclusión de que se trataba del coche de Carlisle. Siempre destacaba del resto de carros estacionados en el Hospital, y era imposible no pasar por su lado y detenerte a observarlo. Todos los Cullen tenían una estúpida obsesión por lo autos costosos, brillantes y extravagantes.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza… Sentí unas terribles ganas de salir corriendo y abalanzarme sobre el auto, sacar a Edward, cargarlo a mis espaldas y salir huyendo de allí… Pero en un momento racional que se cruzó por mi cerebro decidí esperar en mi lugar y dejarle a Cullen algo de espacio. Él no era un niño ni yo su madre. No iba a sobreprotegerlo, solo correría a ayudarlo si en verdad se metía en problemas.

Carlisle salió por el lado del conductor y se dirigió al baúl del auto, para sacar de allí la silla de ruedas de Edward. Por un momento sentí la necesidad de ocultarme detrás de mis amigas para evitar que me viera pero luego deseché la idea. Estaba en la escuela, no era como si fuera a pedirme que le diera una mala noticia a su hijo en su lugar. ¿Qué clase de padre haría eso, no?

Comencé a respirar profundamente intentando calmar mi respiración. Nos encontrábamos lejos del auto pero a una distancia considerable, lo suficientemente cerca como para que Edward nos viera y pudiera venir por sus propios medios hasta nuestro grupo. Sabía que era mejor así, era su decisión… Si él quería regresar con sus antiguos amigos yo lo aceptaría, pero siempre tendría mis brazos abiertos en nuestro grupo con un lugar en nuestra mesa de almuerzo esperando por él.

-Saquen las cámaras, dijo Rose en un susurro y supe de inmediato a que se refería. Todos los alumnos se habían detenido en sus lugares mirando el auto de los Cullen, casi como si supieran que algo épico iba a suceder. Cerré mis ojos y me rogué a mí misma sacar la fuerza suficiente como para soportar ese momento sin arrancarle la cabeza a nadie.

En cuanto Edward bajó del auto, ayudado por su padre por supuesto, un enorme silencio se apoderó del lugar. Parecía como si alguien hubiese detenido el tiempo y todo estuviese frenado, todos quietos, todos mudos… Demonios, eso no era bueno. Todos lo observaban y yo lo único que quería era gritarles y decirles que lo dejaran en paz de una maldita vez.

Alice contuvo la respiración a mi lado pero en cuanto giré para observarla me sonrió de una forma tranquilizadora. Sabía que para ellas también era impactante verlo en esa situación, pero tenían los sentimientos suficientes como para ponerse en el lugar del chico y tatar de facilitarle las cosas, en lugar de hacérselo mas complicado.

A pesar de todo, de la película de terror que estábamos viviendo en ese momento y de mis estupefactos compañeros, no pude evitar notar que Edward lucía radiante esa mañana. Estaba vestido con botas negras, un jean demasiado ajustado como para ser saludable y una camisa a cuadros. Sencillamente perfecto, casualmente elegante… En su cabeza llevaba un gorro de lana de última moda, y de inmediato me di cuenta de que no lo llevaba para complementar su vestuario… Estaba ocultando la cicatriz de su cabeza, la horrible y enorme marca que el accidente había dejado en él. Suspiré y traté de que mis ojos no se llenaran de lágrimas… Si él era fuerte yo debía de serlo el doble.

Me giré en mi lugar y clavé la mirada en el grupo de deportistas atiborrado en la puerta de Instituto, compuesto por los amigos de Edward. Todos lo miraban de forma despectiva, como si sintieran asco… Salvo Mike y Emmett, que observaban con la boca abierta sin poder creer lo que estaban viendo. Newton curvó su boca en una mueca de sorpresa y dos segundos después se giró para seguir hablando con el resto de los muchachos, ignorando olímpicamente a Edward. Me golpeé internamente al darme cuenta de que todo había salido tal cual lo había esperado, ellos se habían desligado de él con tanta facilidad que nadie creería que llevaban años de estar juntos. El resto del alumnado observaba la escena sin comprender nada, y Alice y Rose se encontraban a mis espaldas discutiendo algo sobre una fiesta de cumpleaños.

El impacto había sido tal que sentí ganas de llorar sin parar por la situación. ¿Cómo podía existir gente tan indiferente? ¿Personas tan malvadas y sin corazón? Edward no merecía eso, y me culpaba a mí misma por haber formado parte del grupo que en algún momento le había negado atención a Cullen. Quizá por eso estaba ayudándolo, porque quería reivindicarme.

Carlisle me miró por un segundo y me sonrió amablemente mientras ayudaba a Edward a sentarse en la silla de ruedas. Hasta ese momento él no había volteado para ver a nadie, ni siquiera a su padre, y dentro de mi pecho conservaba la esperanza de que se mantuviera así, con la cabeza baja… De esa forma no tendría que toparse con sus falsos amigos huyendo de él y el resto de miradas que lo observaban como si fuera un chico raro.

-Esto es épico, hemos visto la caída de un líder. En tan solo un día Edward pasó de estar en la cúspide de la escala de popularidad a encontrarse bajo tierra, inclusive está por debajo de nosotros, dijo Rose mientras retocaba su labial con prolijidad. Comprendía que estuviera molesta al respecto, durante meses me había dedicado a hablar mal del muchacho y mis amigas eran conscientes de que lo odiaba con pasión… No sería fácil hacerlas cambiar de parecer en tan poco tiempo.

-Rosalie… Recuerda que ahora nos cae bien, no debemos hablar de él de esa forma, le contestó Alice y casi reí por su comentario. Era sorprendente como la pequeña acataba órdenes sin protestar, uno le decía que debía de hacer y ella obedecía mejor que u soldado de guerra.

De repente Edward levantó sus ojos y el aire escapó de mis pulmones cuando noté que me estaba mirando fijamente a mí, y que sonreía por haberme visto. Quizá una bendición había caído del cielo o el destino había conspirado a mi favor, tal vez él era aún más inteligente de lo que creía, fuera lo que fuera había evadido al resto de personas con total naturalidad y se había concentrado en mí, en mi grupo, en los que seríamos sus nuevos amigos.

Carlisle le dijo algo pero Edward lo ignoró y comenzó a manejar su silla hasta donde nos encontrábamos nosotros, sonriendo torcidamente como tanto me gustaba. Había una frase que decía "sacar belleza de este caos es virtud", y definitivamente esa sonrisa era el ejemplo más claro de todos. Si Edward podía lucir tan alegre y atractivo a pesar de todo lo que le había sucedido era porque realmente brillaba como persona.

-Hola chicos…, dijo él en cuanto se acercó a nosotros y pude notar en el tono de su voz algo de inseguridad. De seguro la sonrisa y su posición altiva eran máscaras para ocultar cómo en verdad se sentía, no lo sabía, pero tampoco quería que se sintiera más incómodo de lo que de seguro ya estaba, por lo que sonreí y lo saludé con la mano.

-Hola Cullen.

-Hola cabronazo, dijo Rose sin observarlo y un segundo después hizo un gesto con sus manos, como diciendo "ups", intentando parecer inocente con respecto al comentario que había dicho. Muchas veces había sentido ganas de arrancarle el cabello de a mechones, pero nunca tanto como en esa ocasión. Es que ella simplemente no sabía cuando cerrar el maldito pico.

-Hola Hale, no podía esperar menos de ti. ¿Te aprovechas de un lisiado?, le contestó sonriendo con dureza mientras la observaba directamente a los ojos y por un segundo juro haber visto las mejillas de mi amiga arder. ¿Rosalie sonrojada? Demonios, eso jamás había sucedido… Ella había intentado avergonzarlo y la broma se le había dado vuelta. Un punto para Cullen, ninguno para nosotras.

-Hola Edward, que bueno que ya estés mejor. Bella nos dijo que regresarías y todos nos alegramos mucho por ello, dijo la pequeña duendecilla mientras le sonreía enormemente. Parecía como si estuviese dando pequeños saltitos en su lugar… ¿Cómo podía caber tanta emoción dentro de un cuerpecito tan compacto?

-Habla por ti, por lo que veo los demás no están muy contentos con mi visita, dijo abriendo sus ojos mientras se giraba para observar al resto de los estudiantes, quienes aún lo observaban sin entender nada de lo que había pasado. Alice apretó sus labios en una mueca de dolor mientras lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos y yo simplemente comencé a hiperventilar. ¿Les había dicho ya que la muy pendeja era extremadamente sensible? Lloraba por todo… ¿Veía Titánic? Lloraba. ¿Moría una mosca? Más llanto. Si Edward la veía en ese estado podría sentirse ofendido, debía de hacer algo con urgencia para evitarlo.

-¿Conoces a Jasper?, dije riendo despacio mientras intentaba sonreír de la mejor manera en que me fue posible. Cambiar de tema no era algo que me gustara en las discusiones, pero en esa ocasión era más que necesario.

-Claro… ¿Cómo estás?

-Genial, ¿Y tú? Te ves bien, dijo Jaz y juro que, en esa ocasión, todos nos volteamos para observarlo con bocas abiertas. ¿JASPER HABÍA HABLADO SIN TRABARSE? ¿HABÍA DICHO MÁS DE UNA FRASE SIN QUEDARSE CALLADO Y SALIR CORRIENDO? Mierda, si hasta había sonreído…

Ese día era una locura, una absoluta y maldita locura.

Sin embargo, las cosas estaban a punto de ponerse más extrañas… Noté eso de inmediato cuando a lo lejos pude ver a Jessica Stanley y a su amiga Tanya caminando directamente hacia nosotros, con aires de suficiencia y sus senos de silicona botando por doquier. Nada bueno podría salir de eso, sobre todo porque ambas habían salido con Edward, ambas habían dormido con Edward y a ambas las había dejado Edward. ¿Quieren más coincidencias? Ambas eran unas perras, y siempre habían buscado la forma de vengarse de Cullen, ocasión que estaba presentándoseles en ese preciso momento. Quise tomar la silla de Edward y salir corriendo por allí con él, escapando de Forks y subiendo y bajando por las montañas, pero en cuanto reaccioné ya era muy tarde y las muy zorras estaban encima nuestro.

-Hola Cullen… Vaya… Te ves… Horrible, dijo la asquerosa rubia teñida mientras su amiguita reía festejando una broma que ni siquiera había sido graciosa. A mis espaldas Rosalie bufó asqueada. –Tu padre le dijo al mío que te había dado un ACV, que pena por ti.

-Hola Tanya, tú te ves igual de zorra que siempre, ¿Cómo haces para mantenerte así, además de acostarte con mis amigos?

Auch… Golpe muy bajo. De seguro esa respuesta había roto con todos los esquemas que ellas habían planeado para burlarse de él. Edward dos, zorras menos cero.

-Al menos ellos pueden moverse y no están confinados a una silla de ruedas.

Mierda… La cosa ya no era graciosa. Estaban metiéndose con la enfermedad de Edward y eso no estaba bien, era terreno peligroso y poco conocido, debíamos de andar con cuidado por allí.

-No decías lo mismo cuando estabas en mi cama.

-Puta madre, se escapó de mi garganta y juro que quise elevar mis manos para cubrirme el rostro, de no ser porque quedaría muy obvio que ese comentario me había afectado más que al resto. –Sí que hace frio, ¿No?, dije sobándome los brazos mientras intentaba justificar mi reacción. Edward tres, Bella Knockout (expresión utilizada en boxeo).

-Me acosté contigo porque quería saber si los rumores eran ciertos, los dichos de que eras un semental y definitivamente no superaste mis expectativas.

¿Semental? Madre mía, no sabía si reír o llorar. ¿Tanya había comparado a Edward con caballos? De seguro lo había sacado de una película pornográfica.

-Tanya, no quiero pelear contigo ni faltarte el respeto porque eres mujer, no una dama pero eres hembra, ¿Me comprendes? Y no quiero agredirte. Tú eres pasado y yo solo miro hacia el futuro.

-Tú no tienes futuro. Eres un lisiado que perdió cualquier oportunidad de triunfar en el deporte. Estas condenado a permanecer en esa silla por el resto de tu puta vida, mientras tus amigos ocupan el lugar que la Universidad te había asignado en su equipo. Fracasado, idiota y miserable.

El tiempo a mí alrededor se detuvo casi de inmediato… Era como si todos se hubieran congelado menos yo. Ni siquiera me molesté en esperar la reacción de Edward ante esas palabras, tampoco esperé a observar la sonrisa triunfal que de seguro se apoderaría de la cara de Tanya Denalí. Simplemente cerré los ojos y me deje llevar…

Estuve en esa misma situación como por dos segundos, o quizá fueran horas, la cuestión es que de repente muchos gritos comenzaron a taladrarme los oídos, y los chillidos de una chica me aniquilaron la cabeza. Me obligué a abrir los ojos para entender que había sucedido, y la imagen que me encontré no era lo que esperaba… En lo absoluto.

Tanya estaba tirada en el piso, llorando y retorciéndose mientras la nariz le sangraba como si una cañería se hubiese reventado. Sus manos estaban lastimadas y su rostro rasguñado, además de que acariciaba su cabeza rápidamente intentando aliviar alguna clase de molestia. Levanté la vista y observé a Rosalie quien me miraba sonriendo orgullosa por algo. A su lado, Alice me observaba con la boca abierta y los ojos estupefactos, mientras que Jasper intentaba sonreírme a pesar de la mueca de terror que se había instalado en su rostro. Ni hablar de la cara de Edward, era todo un poema.

¿Qué les pasaba a todos? ¿Por qué me miraban así? Y entonces, dos segundos después, un dolor punzante me obligo a mirar hacia mi pierna, haciéndome caer en la cuenta de lo que había sucedido.

Yo, Bella, estaba de rodillas sobre el suelo. Mi pierna lanzando sangre con una lima de uñas clavada en ella… En un puño, mis nudillos ensangrentados dolían como la mismísima mierda, y en la otra mano, un manojo de cabellos rubios se retorcía en mis dedos…

Un segundo… ¿Cabellos rubios? ¿Sangre?

-Puta madre, dije mientras me daba cuenta de la situación. Había golpeado a Tanya, nos habíamos agarrado a las piñas y la chica había quedado tendida en el suelo. Pobre Charlie… En cuanto me viera iba a matarme.

"Que gran día", me gritó mi conciencia y yo solo pude suspirar al respecto Estaba acabada… Literalmente.

* * *

 **Buenas buenas, vaya capítulo el de hoy. Edward volvió a la escuela, Tanya quiso pasarse de lista con él y Bella le dio unos buenos golpes. ¿Qué hará Charlie cuando vea a su hija presa? ¿Qué hará Edward cuando pueda hablar con Isabella? Todo en el próximo capítulo, mis amados lectores. Los amo y espero que disfruten de esta actualización. Nos leemos pronto, saludos a todos.**


	15. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12: (Nota y adelantos de la historia al pie del documento).**

Muchas habían sido las ocasiones en las que había tenido que visitar la Jefatura Policial a lo largo de mi vida, inclusive podría decir que había estado allí más que cualquier delincuente del pueblo. Los primeros meses después de que mi madre nos abandonara Charlie se encontraba aterrorizado de que algo malo pudiera sucederme estando sola en casa y me había obligado a pasar gran parte del tiempo con él en su trabajo… Había sido luego de mi ruptura con Jacob cuando había caído en la cuenta de que era más madura de lo que imaginaba y me había dado algo más de libertad.

Pero bueno, nunca pensé que fuera a regresar y menos bajo la condición de detenida. Las esposas eran muy frías y pesaban como la mismísima mierda, lo que provocó en más de una ocasión que las muñecas me dolieran. ¿Todavía se seguía utilizando ese método de tortura medieval? Creía que la sociedad había evolucionado, esas cosas eran tan viejas y estaban tan oxidadas que estaba segura se abrirían al más mínimo esfuerzo por mi parte. No merecía llevarlas puestas y tampoco debía de encontrarme allí… Todo era un estúpido error.

-Si no fueras mi hija ya estarías dentro de una de esas celdas con olor a orines y ratas corriendo por el suelo, dijo Charlie mientras caminaba de un lado a otro frente a mí, golpeándose la frente con la mano como si estuviera preguntándose: ¿Qué hice mal?

-¿Tengo prioridades por ser la hija del jefe Swan? Porque si es así pido que me quiten estas porquerías de los brazos, le contesté enseñándole el deplorable estado de mis muñecas y mis nudillos. Claro que las heridas de los puños no se debían a él, pero valía la pena hacer uso de ellas si eso conseguía que me sacaran de allí más rápido de lo normal.

-No tienes prioridades, si no estás dentro del calabozo es porque Tanya decidió no presentar cargos en tu contra y retirarse del lugar como si nada hubiera sucedido.

-Más le valía que lo hiciera, sino se la vería conmigo de nuevo. Además, me clavó una puta lima de uñas en la pierna… ¿Entiendes eso? E LA PIERNA…. Es ella la que debería estar con esposas, yo sólo actué en defensa de un discapacitado.

-LE ARRANCASTE EL CABELLO Y LE HICISTE CORTES EN LA CARA CON TUS GOLPES, POR DIOS, gritó Charlie algo sacado de quicio mientras se detenía frente a mí, intentando provocarme temor. Lo lamentaba mucho por él pero era imposible sentirme intimidada por un hombre que medía menos que yo… Además mi padre era una completa ternura, a veces me daban ganas de tomarlo del rostro y apretarle las mejillas.

-Lo importante es que defendí a Edward, y ni a ella ni a su estúpida amiguita le quedarán ganas de seguir haciendo bromas de mal gusto.

Aun no comprendía lo que había sucedido aquella mañana… Era como si un demonio se hubiera apoderado de mi cuerpo y me hubiese manejado a su conveniencia. Los insultos en contra de Edward me habían caído muy mal pero jamás pensé que pudieran irritarme hasta el punto de lanzare a los golpes con alguien Yo no era así, nunca sería capaz de matar ni siquiera a una pobre mosca… ¿Qué pasaba conmigo? Realmente no lo sabía, pero desde que Cullen había entrado en mi vida todo se había dado vuelta alocadamente. Yo era un completo desastre y todo se había convertido en caos, debía de hacer algo para intentar recuperar mi ritmo anterior… Y para averiguar qué demonios me pasaba con Edward.

-Bella, comenzó a habar mi padre mientras se sentaba a mi lado en el banquillo de los acusados. Pocas veces lo había visto así de enfadado y me sentía muy mal por ser la causa de sus problemas, pero a la vez estaba completamente orgullosa de mi valentía y de lo que había hecho. -Entiendo que lo de Edward te haya dolido un poco. Nos sacudió a todos en este pueblo y hay gente que simplemente no puede ver más allá de su propia nariz, pero nadie en este mundo tiene el poder para castigar a las personas a su gusto y debes entenderlo. Cullen es un chico fuerte, y no necesita de ninguna jovencita que lo defienda. ¿Comprendes?

-Supongo… Es sólo que dijo cosas horribles y no pude soportarlo. De veras lo lamento, me habría gustado haber tenido más tiempo para reaccionar en lugar de saltarle encima al instante, le dije con toda la sinceridad del mundo mientras sentía como mis mejillas se enrojecían con rapidez. Nunca es sencillo pedir disculpas, mucho menos a alguien a quien has dañado y al que quieres tanto. Podíamos tener nuestros piojos pero Charlie era mi padre y lo amaba con todo mi corazón.

-No me pidas disculpas, lo hecho hecho está. Ahora quiero que vayas al Hospital y te hagas atender eso de la pierna, llamé al doctor Cullen y le pedí que te espere en la sala de emergencias ya que yo no puedo acompañarte. Llévate mi patrulla si lo deseas.

-No es necesario papá, puedo tomar el bus, le contesté sonriendo mientras dentro de mi pensaba en mi pobre, pobre y secuestrada camioneta. Si antes Charlie se había negado a que la utilizara menos accedería a devolvérmela luego de eso. Sentía ganas de llorar por ello, pero sabía que el castigo era correcto y lo merecía, me había comportado como una loca y tenía que pagar por ello.

 **-.-.-**

Al llegar al Hospital hice todo lo posible por evadir al pare de Edward. Aun me sentía algo disgustada por su infantil actitud y lo que menos quería era que me diera un sermón sobre cómo ayudar a su hijo mientras me cosía la pierna. Eso sería muy desconsiderado y me obligaría a repartir mi segunda ronda de piñas en ese día, algo que, desde luego, me llevaría a la horca. Tendría que guardar los puños por algún tiempo.

Con la pierna coja y sangrando me dirigí lentamente a la sala de emergencias en busca de la única persona que sentía podía ayudarme en ese lugar… Le debía un par de favores, pero era demasiado bueno como para cobrármelos, mucho menos en un momento como ese. Dimitri era un gran doctor, algo distraído la mayoría del tiempo, pero bueno al fin y al cabo. Quizá sin sonriera más en lugar de estar todo el día con cara de pocos amigos sería mucho más guapo.

-¿Qué ha pasado contigo? No vienes un día al Hospital y cuando regresas lo haces sangrando, ¿Volviste a caerte en la entrada?, me dijo en cuanto entré a la sala de Urgencias con las mejillas ardiendo y muchas ganas de llorar. Tenía las manos peladas y ardían demasiado como para seguir haciéndome la fuerte.

-¿No lo sabes aun? Estoy segura de que Tanya ya pasó por aquí, le contesté mientras me acomodaba en la camilla que él me había señalado. Lo bueno de la golpiza era que Edward había pasado a un segundo plano y yo de seguro me había convertido en la comidilla del pueblo. Prefería que hablaran de mi antes de que siguieran burlándose de Cullen. Yo podría hacerle frente y superarlo, con el tiempo todo volvería a la normalidad mientras que para Edward nada sería como antes lo había sido. Ese día había hecho muchas obras de bien, merecía como mínimo que los dioses me enviaran un teléfono móvil de regalo.

-Ah, claro… La chica con el pelón en la cabeza. Estaba más preocupada porque curara su cabeza para colocarse extensiones más que por los golpes en su estómago. Por lo que pude entenderle entre sollozos te desea el infierno y algo más, deberías cuidarte de ella.

-Mejor que ella se cuide de mí, no tengo las manos en condiciones de golpearla pero tengo dos piernas y se cómo usarlas, le dije mientras intentaba ignorar el punzante dolor que me producía el alcohol sobre la piel rota de mis nudillos.

-No dudo de tus habilidades, respondió sonriendo y me di cuenta de que era una de las primeras veces que lo había visto hacerlo. Me sorprendía que no se mostrara así más seguido ya que realmente lucía muy bien con esa mueca. -A propósito, te envié mensajes al móvil, pero no me respondiste. ¿Regresarás? Han venido muchas personas a ofrecerse como voluntarios, pero el doctor Cullen quiso mantener el lugar para tí hasta saber si volverías aquí.

-Bueno… No tengo celular de momento, se accidentó, le contesté riendo mientras recordaba lo sucedido con el estúpido black-mierda. -Y dudo que vuelva en algún tiempo, estoy muy desorganizada y necesito arreglar algunos asuntos antes de dedicarme de nuevo a esto.

-Bueno… En ese caso, siempre habrá un lugar aquí para ti. No eres doctora, pero tienes talento, dijo vendando mis manos… Y en ese momento me pareció que aquello había sido un cumplido. La situación de por si era muy extraña, y el hecho de que él estuviera coqueteando conmigo no mejoraba las cosas en nada. Dimitri era guapo, lo admitía, pero no podía pensar en él más que como un compañero de trabajo.

Pasaron algunos minutos más hasta que finalmente terminó de arreglar mis nudillos. No podría mover muy bien las manos en los próximos días, pero al menos el dolor y la sangre habían desaparecido. Él observó mi pierna con curiosidad y luego rio un poco, señalando el trozo de lima de uñas que aún seguía clavado en mi carne.

-Nunca peles con gatos, te clavaran las uñas, me dijo burlándose de Tanya mientras retiraba el objeto en cuestión con unas pinzas. Su comentario me hizo algo de gracia y tuve que reír por ello.

-Me habría servido que lo dijeras algunas horas antes.

-He terminado con mi trabajo, la herida es pequeña asique no requiere de puntadas No hace falta que te explique el tema de las curaciones porque ya lo sabes, después de todo lo has hecho muchas veces, me dijo mientras yo me levantaba de la camilla y me disponía a irme. Pronuncié un silencioso "Gracias por todo" y lo saludé con la mano sufriendo por el dolor punzante que aún se había apoderado de mis muslos, pero en cuanto estaba volteándome Dimitri me llamó y me obligó a volverme a mi lugar.

-Ten, para cuando tengas un teléfono de nuevo. No importa lo que pase, si necesitas un doctor o un amigo con quien hablar, llámame, pronunció sonriendo mientras me extendía una tarjeta con su número de teléfono anotado en ella y su nombre escrito a un lado.

Me quedé un poco impactada por ello… Le agradecí nuevamente y me retiré con rapidez, caminando lo más veloz que me daba la pierna lastimada sin caerme. No sabía cómo reaccionar frente a esa situación, no me veía saliendo con Dimitri en una cita, mucho menos llamándolo para contarle algo. Lo veía como un jefe y era difícil sacarlo de esa posición. ¿Acaso él sentía atracción por mí? No comprendía porque lo haría en caso de ser así, jamás había sobrepasado la línea de chistes y bromas con él, y de repente se me lanzaba y me decía, en simples palabras, "estaré siempre que me necesites". Eso me confundía demasiado, todo en mi cabeza era confuso y quería culpar a la anestesia por ello a pesar de saber que no era así.

Todo me daba vueltas y eso no era bueno, sobre todo porque no necesitaba más problemas en mi vida de momento.

Y hablando de problemas, supe que las cosas irían aun peor cuando me di cuenta de que el auto del doctor Cullen no estaba simplemente estacionado en su lugar, sino que también tenía a un compañero a su lado, a un compañero con dos piernas que me observaba fijamente con dos enormes ojos verdes.

-¿Qué haces aquí?, pregunté sorprendida de ver a Edward en el estacionamiento del Hospital en lugar de cursando en la escuela. También me preguntaba cómo había llegado allí, si su padre o había llevado o si había pedido un taxi, dudaba mucho que hubiese hecho el viaje desde la escuela hasta el Hospital en silla de ruedas… De cualquier forma, no se lo preguntaría, eso sería muy descortés de mi parte.

-Me dijeron que había una psicópata golpeando putas y quería verla con mis propios ojos, me dijo riendo de medio lado como ya era habitual en él mientras se acercaba a donde yo estaba, moviendo su silla con lentitud.

-Me temo que aquí no la encontrarás, vino por unos minutos, pero ya fue y dudo que regrese alguna vez.

-Que pena, te veías divertida golpeando a Tanya y jalándole el cabello. Jamás imaginé que fueras capaz de hacer algo así, agregó mirándome con seriedad, como si realmente le hubiese asustado mi repentino ataque de golpes. Lo comprendía, el hecho de que mi mente se hubiera bloqueado en ese momento también me asustaba a mí.

-Yo tampoco lo imaginé… Si no fuera por los puños y la pierna sangrante habría pensado que todo era invento de ustedes.

-Bella… Estaba muy preocupado por ti, dijo bajando su mirada hacia le piso. Aproveché ese momento para sentarme a su lado sobre el borde de la acerca… Me dolía la pierna y no soportaba estar mucho tiempo pasada. ¿Sería malo de mi parte pedirle que me prestara su silla un rato? -Yo… Me siento culpable por eso.

Y cuando dijo eso me di cuenta de que sus ojos brillaban como nunca antes, de que el corto cabello que escapaba de su gorro de lana tenía el color más hermoso del mundo y de que su sonrisa provocaba mariposas en mi estómago. Me di cuenta de que Edward movilizaba algo dentro de mi, y eso no podía ser bueno.

-No deberías, no lo hice por ti, contesté mientras dibujaba círculos en el suelo con una ramita cortada. Sabía que lo había hecho por él y sólo porque sus insultos me habían ofendido a mí por igual, pero no quería que Edward pensara que sentía algo por él y que por eso lo había defendido. Yo tampoco quería pensar en eso, estaba segura de que no sentía nada y que sólo estaba a su lado porque quería ayudarlo. Si me mantenía con esa idea en la cabeza todo iría bien, y necesitaba dejárselo muy en claro a él también. -Tanya merecía que alguien le marcara los puntos. No puede ir por el mundo insultando a quien le plazca y escupiendo veneno con su boca.

Edward me observó por algunos minutos y luego bajó la mirada sonriendo. De seguro el saber que yo no sentía nada especial por él lo había tranquilizado, ya que no era ni remotamente posible que él sintiera algo por mí ni en un millón de años. No éramos amigos, ni compañeros ni nada… Éramos dos personas que compartían un mismo sentimiento: el de luchar para salir adelante.

Me sentía bien a su lado y apreciaba el hecho de que nuestra relación estuviera mejor. Agradecía que hubiera aceptado mi ayuda y que se uniera a nuestro grupo. También estaba muy feliz por su recuperación y porque las cosas entre nosotros ya no fueran tan tensas, pero no debía dejar que lo nuestro fuera más lejos en caso de que él sintiera algo por mí. Por alguna extraña razón el tener a Edward en mi vida hacía que todo se saliera de control, que las emociones pegaran más fuerte y aparecieran a flor de piel, que todos los momentos fueran el doble de intensos de lo normal y eso no me gustaba en lo absoluto. No estaba dispuesta a cambiar mi vida tranquila y ejemplar por el desfachatado estilo que Edward había mantenido desde antes de su accidente, y si no pensaba con la cabeza en frio todo podría salir peor de lo que ya estaba.

La situación era que quería a Edward, no sabía hasta qué punto, pero no era bueno estar con él o pensar en nosotros de esa forma. Lo mejor sería mantener nuestra relación al margen y seguir tal cual veníamos, como compañeros. Aunque sintiera que me estaba traicionando a mí misma debía de controlar eso y hacer un paso al costado frente a lo que estaba sintiendo.

Edward enloquecía mis sentimientos, y la combinación de eso más la confusión que ya tenía en mi cabeza no era saludable, al menos no para una Bella que había construido un muro en torno a su corazón y no estaba dispuesta a derribarlo.

* * *

 **Buenas noches lectores, ¿Cómo están? Hoy me sentía especialmente bien como para escribir y me hice un tiempito para poder actualizar. Hablemos de la historia: Bella comenzó a darse cuenta de que siente algo por Edward y de inmediato decidió negarse a ello. Dimitri se nos lanzó y demostró querer algo más que una relación profesional con nuestra chica y Edward que no puede alejarse de ella. UNA LOCURA. Pero bueno, así de retorcida es nuestra chica y su cabeza dura la llevará a cometer más de un error. El próximo capítulo va a estar orientado en algunos meses después de este suceso, y se vienen los capítulos buenos… Ustedes me entiendes, se viene lo que quieren leer, asique estén más atentos que nunca que el tiempo pone a cada uno en su lugar y a nuestra Bella más que a cualquier otro.**

 **Llegamos a los 120 reviews y actualizo. Me tomo dos segundos más para agradecer como siempre a los lectores incondicionales que siempre comentan y me dan su apoyo, ¿Qué haría sin ustedes? Los amo y les agradezco de corazón Esta historia sigue por ustedes… Saludos, nos leemos pronto.**


	16. Chapter 13:

**Capítulo 13: (¡Al fin!)**

Si alguien me hubiera dicho meses atrás que mi vida daría un giro de 360 grados no le habría creído en lo absoluto. Yo era Bella, la chica aburrida y sin nada especial cuyas únicas expectativas para su futuro eran terminar la escuela en orden y tratar de huir de aquel pueblecillo muerto. Esa era yo… Era, porque después de lo que había sucedido con Edward nada había vuelto a ser lo mismo para mí.

Aun no podía olvidar la sensación que me había invadido cuando había visto a Cullen desmayado en el suelo, mucho menos alejar el dolor que me había provocado saber que quedaría paralizado por tiempo indeterminado. La partida de mi madre había sido un momento espantoso en mi vida y con total honestidad creí que nada volvería a provocarme tanto sufrimiento, hasta que vi como la vida del chico que alguna vez había odiado comenzaba a descarrilarse yendo hacia un pozo de completa destrucción. No podía explicarlo, no encontraba las palabras… Lo que le había sucedido me dolía como si fuera yo la que estaba pasando por eso.

Quizá se debía a que sentía por él algo más que simple compañerismo… Y no, no me refería a amor, sino a una conexión especial. Era como si nuestros cuerpos estuvieran atados el uno al otro, unidos por algo más que fuerte que estúpidas mariposas en el estómago. Y me lamentaba el haber tardado tantos años en darme cuenta de aquello, tanto que para cuando lo había descubierto ya era muy tarde para arrepentirme de mi comportamiento y Edward ya había sido dañado quien sabe por qué estúpida razón.

-Hoy iremos a comprarte un teléfono, susurró Cullen a mi lado mientras terminábamos de copiar lo que el profesor había escrito en la pizarra. Si había algo que me daba esperanzas en todo ese infierno, algo que aún mantenía la sonrisa en mi rostro a pesar de todo lo sucedido, era ver como Edward luchaba por recuperarse… Logrando grandes cosas con ello.

Aún estaba en la silla de ruedas, había estado yendo a rehabilitación pero al parecer las sesiones no habían hecho que su estado mejorara. En algún momento él había mencionado que la terapia tardaría un par de meses antes de mostrar algún resultado y yo esperaba ese momento con grandes ansias, pero todavía no habíamos tenido la oportunidad de verlo poniéndose de pie y dando un par de pasos. Sin embargo, y a pesar de que su estado motriz no había cambiado, el espíritu de Edward era el que había comenzado a brillar nuevamente… Se había adaptado muy bien a la escuela, a pesar de que sólo tomaba la mitad de las clases que antes cursaba. Aún no había recuperado su conexión con el resto del alumnado y todos seguían mirándolo extraño, inclusive sus amigos, pero él no decaía y había decidido centrarse más en su vida y en su recuperación que en lo que pensaran los demás.

Lo único que aún no había podido hablar con él había sido el tema del deporte, sobre todo porque sabía que eso le dolía de una forma inexplicable. Pero él era fuerte, mucho más de lo que yo creía, y sabía en el fondo de mi corazón que superaría cualquier adversidad y lograría sobreponerse a todos los obstáculos de su camino. Porque Edward era así, él jamás se daría por vencido y lo admiraba horrores por ello.

-Deja de molestarme o le pediré al profesor que te asigne otro tutor. Algo que debería haber hecho desde hace mucho tiempo, le dije intentando sonar molesta debido a sus constantes interrupciones pero él simplemente rio en silencio. En realidad detestaba que Edward quisiera comprarme cosas siempre, aun batallábamos a la hora del almuerzo puesto que él siempre quería pagar mi comida… Decía que de esa forma me recompensaba por todo lo que hacía por él y por mi compañía. Si tan sólo supiera que estar a su lado era el placer más grande que me había regalado la vida, y que lo haría encantada siempre que él me permitiera quedarme.

-Anda, sabes que no puedes estar sin mí, respondió volteándose para continuar con sus cosas mientras yo suspiraba confundida. Pues sí, esa era la verdad, me costaba alejarme de él… No lo amaba, estaba segura de ello, jamás volvería a amar a alguien sobre todo porque sabía que las personas podían herir y destruir vidas con ello pero me costaba estar sin él, y cuando no estábamos juntos era en lo único que pensaba.

-Pues claro, es muy difícil vivir sin una constante molestia que no te deja hacer los deberes tranquila, le respondí intentando convencerlo de que no era tan indispensable en mi vida, aunque más que a él a la que buscaba persuadir era a mí misma.

-Estoy demasiado aburrido en casa y necesito alguien con quien hablar. Mis padres no me dejan en paz y tengo que simular que estoy durmiendo todo el día para que dejen de hablarme.

Otra cosa que aún no mejoraba era la relación entre Edward y sus padres. Y no lo juzgaba en lo absoluto, yo todavía tenía cierto resentimiento con Carlisle por el poco tacto que había con su hijo y con las lesiones que le había dejado el accidente.

-La vida sin el celular me sienta muy bien, Edward. Estoy tranquila y sin admiradores que me persigan constantemente tengo mucho tiempo para hacer mis cosas, respondí mientras observaba mis uñas, restándole importancia al asunto. Edward sonrió de medio lado, luciendo tan encantador como siempre. –Pero supongo que puedo hacer una excepción por el idiota de Cullen y regresar a mi ajetreada vida de popularidad y brillo, agregué con ironía.

-No necesitas ser popular para brillar, tú eres especial por ti misma y nadie se compara a ti. Muchas "populares" darían sus extensiones de cabello por tener al menos una pizca de la magia que transmites cuando miras a alguien, susurró poniéndose serio mientras me observaba con sus adorables ojos esmeralda. –Nunca lo olvides, susurró volviendo a sonreír levemente mientras se volteaba de nuevo a continuar con lo suyo, dejándome allí congelada sin saber qué demonios responderle.

Toda mi vida había admirado desde lejos la vida de los famosos de Forks, el estilo que llevaban todos esos adolescentes que al igual que Edward tenían de todo a montones y se llevaban el mundo por delante, y en menos de un segundo Edward me había demostrado que nada de eso era importante y que mi idea acerca de su posición era completamente errada. La que tenía magia allí no era yo, era Cullen… Sólo él tenía el poder de hacer que me replanteara todas mis creencias hasta el momento, inclusive las que tenían que ver con mis sentimientos hacia él.

 **-.-.-**

La hora del almuerzo había vuelto a ser mi momento favorito del día. Edward se había integrado muy bien a nuestro grupo y mis amigas lo adoraban. Jasper y Alice habían avanzado bastante en su relación y el hermano de mi mejor amiga estaba cada vez mejor con respecto a su salud, sus cambios de humor ya no eran tan insoportables y su nueva amistad con Edward había conseguido que se abriera más a nosotros y hablara con mayor frecuencia. La única que no se encontraba del todo bien era Rose, y todo se debía a Emmett. Luego de que todo el mundo, inclusive él y sus amigos, se enteraran de lo que le había sucedido a Cullen se había sentido tan avergonzado por su falta de amistad que se había alejado completamente de nuestro grupo en lugar de pedir disculpas, ignorando a Rosalie en el proceso. Ella intentaba no demostrarlo pero ese comportamiento le había destrozado en dos puesto que ella veía a Emmett como su héroe, su caballero andante y con su indiferencia hacia Edward había demostrado que era todo lo contrario. Rose lo adoraba pero sabía diferenciar entre los buenos actos y los malos, por eso no se había enojado con Edward por ser la razón del alejamiento de Emmett, sino que lo comprendía en absoluto.

-Escuchen todos, falta muy poco para mi cumpleaños y tenemos que comenzar a hacer planes, dijo repentinamente Alice mientras yo tomaba asiento en nuestra mesa y Edward acomodaba su silla de ruedas a mi lado. Ella se veía especialmente sonriente ese día mientras que Rose no podía dejar de bufar. La expresión de molestia en su rostro me provocó una sonora carcajada.

-Vienes diciendo lo mismo desde la semana después de tu último cumpleaños. Demonios Alice, aún faltan dos meses y estás molestando con eso desde hace un año.

-Discúlpame por mi entusiasmo, señorita "Mis papis me pagan un viaje a un lugar imposible en todos mis cumpleaños y me voy del país sin hacer un festejo con mis amigas", yo no tengo tu misma suerte y necesito comenzar a ahorrar con tiempo, sobre todo este año que cumplo mis dieciocho primaveras.

-¿De veras? Por tu inmadurez habría jurado que sólo cumplías ocho años, agregó la perra Hale mientras Alice le sacaba la lengua burlándose de ella. El tema era que para cada cumpleaños, los padres de Rosalie gastaban una millonada para enviarla de viaje a cualquier lugar que ella quisiera y eso era algo que a Alice le molestaba mucho, no porque se fuera o tuviera más dinero que nosotras, sino porque nunca podía hacer fiestas para su cumpleaños… Y rose tenía una mansión ideal para hacer grandes fiestas.

-El tema es que tengo un problema enorme, de vida o muerte, y necesito de su ayuda.

-Anda, dinos cuales son los colores de los vestidos por los cuales no te decides, le dije guiñándole un ojo mientras Rose reía. Ambas conocíamos a Alice desde hacía años y sabíamos que para ella una catástrofe significaba ver a alguien con el mismo pantalón que tenía puesto o romperse una uña.

-Cállate Bella, esta vez es muy serio lo que sucede, dijo golpeándome la cabeza mientras me observaba preocupada. Me sentía mal por molestarla constantemente pero Al era el blanco perfecto para cualquier broma. –No encuentro un lugar adecuado donde festejármelo. Luego de la última fiesta de cumpleaños que hice mis padres me prohibieron volver a usar mi casa para ello.

-Ni lo menciones, aun no me recupero de la imagen de Bella vomitando en la alfombra persa de tus padres y de Tanya metiéndose mano con James frente al cofre con las cenizas de tu abuela. Que en paz descanse la pobre señora Alice, susurró Rosalie juntando sus manos como si estuviera rezando. Edward no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada mientras yo sentía que mis mejillas ardían de la vergüenza. Jamás había bebido alcohol hasta esa noche, y luego de la borrachera que agarré en ese momento me había jurado jamás volver a tomar ni un sorbo de vodka por el resto de mi vida.

-¿Cómo es posible que te acuerdes de todo eso si te pasaste la mitad de la fiesta con la mejilla pegada al inodoro? Salvo por los treinta segundos que duraste bailando arriba de la mesa de la sala de estar antes de que Lauren te empujara y aterrizaras sobre el piano del abuelo de Alice.

Rosalie me miró arrojando dagas con sus ojos mientras Jasper cubría su boca con ambas manos. Estaba segura de que se había sorprendido por esos chimentos tanto como yo cuando la había visto en aquella fiesta.

-Dejen de sacar los trapitos del sol que debemos solucionar esto, y para tu información Rosalie el apellido de mi abuela no es "Alice", respondió ella molesta haciendo referencia al comentario anterior de mi amiga.

-Lo lamento Alice, por eso y porque no puedo prestar mi casa. Saben que mis padres son dos viejos amargados y jamás me permitirían invitar a doscientos primates que no harían más que toquetear sus valiosas estatuas y pisotear su preciado piso de mármol italiano.

-Bien, ya tenemos dos casas descartadas. Bella… Eres mi única opción.

-No creo que sea una buena idea, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que habrá menores bebiendo alcohol y tengo un jefe de policías viviendo conmigo. Comenzaríamos el festejo en casa y lo terminaríamos bailando el caño en la celda de la penitenciaría.

-Aunque me gustaría ver eso, no deseo que Charlie asesiné a la única persona en este mundo que aun tolera mis falta de inteligencia en Biología. Asique para que todo sea pacífico propongo que la fiesta se realice en mi casa… Es grande, está alejada de la ciudad y por ende de los policías aguafiestas y además no me molesta ni me preocupa en lo más mínimo lo que mis padres puedan decir al respecto.

Alice chilló de emoción mientras se levantaba de su asiento y corría para abrazar a Edward y repartir besos por todo su rostro. A pesar de que el comentario sobre hacer un baile de caño con Edward observándome me había dejado con la guardia demasiado baja, estaba feliz por saber que él se sentía tan a gusto con nosotros que era capaz de poner su enorme mansión en manos de una peligrosa duendecilla sin ningún problema.

-Oye Alice, detente o Jasper va a comenzar a lanzar humo por sus oídos, le dije mientras intentaba despegar a mi amiga del inmóvil cuerpo de Edward. Frente a mí, Jas sonrió y suspiró, mirándome fijamente.

-Me parece que el celoso aquí no soy yo, sino otra "Bella" muchacha, agregó él y juro que por un momento unas ganas enormes de abalanzarme contra su figura se apoderaron de mí, pero no para abrazarlo sino para quebrarle el cuello.

No estaba celosa por Edward, uno no puede sentir celos de alguien por el que no sientes nada en lo absoluto.

Pero quizá si sentía algo poderoso por Cullen, y probablemente también estaba celosa. Mi mente era un caos y no podía dejar de hacerme preguntas.

Si alguien me hubiera dicho meses antes que estaría replanteándome mis sentimientos hacia Edward Cullen me habría reído en su cara, sobre todo porque pensaba que no lo quería y que no sentía nada amoroso con respecto a él. Pero en ese momento estaba llena de dudas, e intentaba adivinar desde hacía cuanto tiempo me sentía así y si había sido tan estúpida de confundir mi odio hacia él con algo mucho, mucho mejor que eso.

* * *

 **Hola a todos, sé que están enfadados conmigo y los entiendo, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que actualicé pero sufrí un accidente horroroso y hasta ahora no había podido ponerme en contacto con ustedes. No es momento para dar explicaciones, solo quería decirles que no había estado por aquí porque estaba recuperándome y ahora que estoy mejor pienso retomar la historia nuevamente. Agradezco su apoyo y espero sus comentarios, ojalá les guste el capítulo. Nos leemos pronto.**


	17. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14:**

Extrañaba demasiado mi antiguo teléfono. Era una mujer de gustos clásicos y muy anticuada, jamás conseguiría adaptarme a las nuevas tecnologías. A pesar de que Edward había continuado insistiendo el resto de la tarde en la escuela con comprarme un móvil nuevo yo me había negado rotundamente… No quería ser su amiga por lo que su posición económica pudiera brindarme, y necesitaba demostrárselo. Además, Charlie me había quitado mi destartalada camioneta luego del incidente con el cabello y el rostro de Tanya, por lo que no había necesidad de seguir ahorrando para comprarme un auto nuevo. No puedes cambiar algo que no tienes (o que tu padre te ha quitado).

En conclusión, había tomado un bus hacia Port Ángeles y le había pedido al vendedor que me diera el teléfono más económico que tuviera, no importaba si era nuevo o usado. Diez minutos después había salido con un teléfono aceptable pero demasiado complicado para mis conocimientos celularescos y caminaba alegremente con él hacia la parada de autobuses.

Algunos segundos después y luego de un sinfín de fallidos intentos había conseguido abrir la aplicación de los mensajes y el primero había ido dirigido a Alice, rogándole por favor me ayudará con la nueva adquisición. A diferencia de mi humilde persona, la pequeña duendecilla era una luz con la informática.

El segundo mensaje había ido dirigido a Dimitri, enviándole mi nuevo número. Él siempre había sido bueno conmigo y muy atento durante mi estadía en el Hospital por lo que sentía que al menos merecía le enviara un mensaje con mi contacto. No tenía esperanza de que respondiera puesto que había pasado bastante tiempo desde mi última visita a la sala de emergencias, pero al menos no cargaría con la culpa de haberlo ignorado.

El tercer mensaje iba a ir dirigido a mi madre, pero en cuanto había escrito la primera letra del texto me había arrepentido de inmediato. Nuestra relación había quedado en pésimas condiciones desde la última discusión y con el correr del tiempo me había demostrado que ella había tomado la decisión de alejarse de mi por completo. En su lugar le envié un mensaje a Charlie diciéndole que ya estaba nuevamente comunicada y agradeciéndole por su paciencia conmigo y con mi pésimo carácter.

Fue recién después de todo eso que me decidí hablar con Edward. Quería tener tiempo de hablar con él, y habiéndome quitado el peso de mis amigos y mi familia de encima ya estaba lista para dedicarle toda mi atención.

"Hola Cullen, este es mi nuevo número. Gracias por tu insistencia, tuve que comprarme un móvil que no entiendo y que me costó un ojo de la cara".

Un par de segundos después el aparato chilló haciendo un sonido muy molesto y consiguiendo que todos en el transporte giraran a verme asustados por el pitido. Me castigué a mí misma por no haberlo puesto en modo silencioso y luego de sonreírle a todos pidiendo disculpas volteé para ver quién demonios me había contestado.

"Que pena que hayas tenido que pagar de esa manera, tenías unos ojos hermosos".

Algunas veces, cuando él me enviaba mensajes como esos, me sentía como una niña de 15 años siendo cortejada por su compañera de escuela. Edward era un seductor por naturaleza, estaba segura de que ni siquiera lo intentaba… Era natural en él actuar así, y el problema era que yo no estaba acostumbrada a ese nivel de confianza. Lentamente comenzaba a comprender porqué todas las mujeres de Forks había caído rendidas a sus pies en su momento… Era imposible estar cerca de él y no sentir tus hormonas alborotándose.

"Aun me quedaba uno y falleció al leer tu descarado intento de coqueteo. Siéntete culpable"

"No estaba coqueteando contigo, un hombre hace eso cuando quiere tener a una mujer en la palma de su mano y yo ya te tengo justo donde quiero"

Vaya vaya, el chico se sentía mucho más ganador de lo que era. No sabía si reír de los nervios o encerrarme en mi propia vergüenza después de leer eso. Edward tenía más que asumido que yo estaba perdida por él y eso no era cierto… Aun. Tenía que dejárselo en claro, pero en cuanto estaba por responderle otro mensaje entró a la casilla anulando lo que antes había escrito.

"Isabella, que gusto tener noticias tuyas. Pensaba que te habías olvidado de tus viejos amigos… ¿Qué es de tu vida? Podrías venir a visitarnos de vez en cuando, extraño tu compañía a la hora de limpiar mocos", había escrito Dimitri colocando caritas felices al final del texto. Estaba segura de que en lugar de "visitarnos" habría deseado escribir "visitarme" pero era demasiado tímido como para lanzarse de esa manera. Todo lo contrario de Edward, que tenía más que asumido que yo era suya.

"Yo también extraño esa compañía. Pronto iré, lo prometo", le había respondido riendo por el mensaje.

Dimitri era un hombre guapo, quizá demasiado mayor para mi gusto, pero era esa clase de sujetos por el que uno voltea a mirar más de una vez. En su momento me había parecido alguien deslumbrante y trabajar a su lado había sido un deleite para mis ojos, luego con el tiempo fui acostumbrándome a él y dejando de lado la impresión que en el principio me había causado. Además, tenía un carácter pésimo y eso había contribuido a que dejara de sentirme deslumbrada por él.

Mientras mi cabeza temblaba apoyada sobre la ventana del autobús un extraño pensamiento llegó a mi cabeza y me hizo suspirar por ello… Dimitri era todo lo contrario a Edward. Físicamente tenía un par de años más que él, y esa madurez que Cullen no poseía lo hacía ver atractivo sin ser necesariamente un niño. Además tenía unos preciosos ojos celestes que servían a veces para tranquilizar a los pacientes, y su cabello era casi blanco, como la nieve que cubría el paisaje de Forks casi todo el tiempo.

Edward, sin embargo, tenía esa chispa de magia… Ese "algo" que nadie podía describir claramente y que hacía que todo el mundo cayera a sus pies. A pesar de ser sólo un chico ya podía llevarse a todo el mundo por delante y eso lo hacía digno de admiración. Sin contar también con su enorme fuerza de voluntad que, en ese momento, era una de las cosas que más me enorgullecía de él.

Mi cabeza era un caos, y todo se debía a hombres. Charlie tenía mucha razón al decirme que todo es más fácil antes de comenzar a fijarme en los chicos. Me arrepentía de no haberle hecho caso.

De repente el teléfono vibró y observé la pantalla distraídamente, sonriendo mientras leía el nombre de mi mejor amiga brillando en la reluciente pantalla del móvil.

"Felisidades x la nueba adquisision. Ya le embiaste un mensaje a Eddy?", se leía en el mensaje que había hecho sangrar mis ojos por la cantidad de espantosos errores ortográficos. Sabía que Idioma no era la clase favorita de Alice en la escuela y que escribir correctamente no era su fuerte pero jamás me imaginé que su situación fuera tan deplorable. Una de las desventajas de tener un móvil que puede enviar SMS y de ser runa maniática de la ortografía es tener que leer los horrores que escribe la gente.

De repente otro mensaje entró al móvil y apreté desprolijamente sobre la pantalla táctil, sin comprender muy bien cómo manejar el estúpido teléfono.

"Mierda Alice… Para tu cumpleaños voy a regalarte un maldito diccionario. Y con respecto a tu anterior pregunta, ¿Por qué debería de haberle enviado un mensaje a Edward?", escribí presionando el botón para enviarlo casi al instante. Luego cerré esa pestaña dispuesta a leer el mensaje que había llegado, el cual estaba segura era de Edward.

"Discúlpame si te ofendió mi anterior mensaje, sólo estaba bromeando contigo."

"Descuida, esa clase de mensajes molestan a una chica cuando está interesada por alguien y yo por ti no siento absolutamente nada", tecleé a la velocidad de la luz y se lo envié mientras dos enormes cuernos salían por mi cabeza. Me sentía como el mismísimo diablo jugando con su pequeña presa.

Me gustaba estar con Edward, me gustaba su sonrisa torcida y me sentía bien a su lado, también reconocía que era extremadamente hermoso y que mi corazón se aceleraba cada vez que lo veía, algo especial sucedía entre nosotros… Pero no era amor. Quizá me gustaba, quizá lo quería pero eso no era suficiente y debía de mantener ese pensamiento en claro. Querer no es lo mismo que amar, el segundo requiere de mucho más de uno mismo y yo no estaba dispuesta a entregar mi corazón a Edward, al menos no hasta asegurarme de que no era como siempre había pensado y que se había alejado de sus andanzas.

"Bla bla bla, tus palaras dicen una cosa y tus sonrosadas mejillas cuando me miras dicen otra".

Puto presumido, él pensaba que tenía a todas las chicas lamiendo el suelo por el que caminaba. Eso ayudaba más aun a alejar de mi los pensamientos acerca de sentir algo más fuerte por él.

"No te agas, Bela. Te mueres x Kullen y no piences negarl nota a quilometros".

Demonios, debería de hablar seriamente con Alice. Quizá lo mejor que podía hacer por ella era pagarle un par de clases con alguna profesora particular que le enseñara a escribir bien, o también podía golpearla con un bastón hasta que su cerebro despertara y se pusiera manos a la obra.

"No siento nada por Edward. Es un mujeriego, su condición no quita que cuando se recupere vuelva a ser el mismo Don Juan de siempre y yo no quiero eso para mí ni para nadie decente. Merezco algo mejor que eso", tecleé y presioné sobre el botón de enviar. Luego bloqueé la pantalla y cerré mis ojos suspirando. En un mundo paralelo yo lo amaba, y él también me amaba a mi. Pero era algo que no sucedió nunca y jamas pasaría… Las Bellas no andan con los Edwards, ellos solo se fijan en ellas cuando quieren algo y luego corren a ocultarse entre las piernas de las Tanyas.

 **-.-.-**

Necesitaba adoptar un perro. Todas las noches cuando llegaba a casa me percataba de lo horrible que se sentía estar solo, y aunque antes había adorado tener esa libertad y tranquilidad, en ese momento deseaba lo contrario. Forks no era un pueblo peligroso, jamás entraría alguien por la ventana a asaltarme por lo que no tenía temor de estar sola todas las noches, pero necesitaba alguien que estuviera a mi lado, que me diera el calor que tanto me hacía falta.

En mi portátil había muchos mensajes de Reneé, mails que eliminé sin siquiera haberlos leído. No odiaba a mi madre, pero mis sentimientos hacia ella no eran buenos. Prefería mantener todo así, ajo la ley el hielo, por su bien y por el mío. Otro de los mensajes en mi bandeja de entrada era un correo de Alice que contenía imágenes de las invitaciones de cumpleaños entre las cuales no se decidía. Había algunas espantosamente coloridas y otras que pegaban mucho con ella, llenas de brillo y muy originales. Tomé mi teléfono y aprovechando que tenía cámara de fotos le saqué una captura a la que más me gustaba para enviársela y hacer mi aporte a su mega-gigante fiesta. Pero entonces, al mirar la pantalla, me percaté de que tenía un mensaje de ella y otro de Dimitri, que decía me esperaba en el Hospital cuando quisiera. Edward no había dado señales de vida, de seguro estaría durmiendo.

"El cilencio otorga, kerida Bela. Lee el imail q t mandé y alludame a escojer una targueta. Vesos".

Ese sí que era un mensaje extraño… No por la enorme cantidad de palabras mal escritas, sino porque ella decía que mi silencio le había dado la razón. ¿Qué había pasado? Estaba segura de que le había respondido el mensaje anterior. ¿Acaso me habría quedado dormida en el bus antes de enviárselo? Sintiéndome muy confundida revisé la casilla de mensajes enviados para ver qué demonios había pasado… Y entonces… Juro por Charlie que mi corazón se detuvo por un segundo.

Le había enviado a Edward el mensaje que era para Alice. El mensaje en el que lo trataba de mujeriego insensible…

Oh mierda… ¿Qué demonios había hecho?

 **-.-.-.-**

Media hora después y luciendo aún más pálida de lo que normalmente era, me encontraba subida a un taxi viajando hacia la casa de Cullen, al otro lado de la ciudad.

Ni siquiera lo había pensado demasiado… Luego de despertarme del desmayo que había sufrido por la impresión y diez minutos después de constantes vómitos en el baño, había decidido que aclarar las cosas de frente con Edward era lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento. No interesaba si gastaba lo poco que me quedaba de dinero en aquel estúpido taxi, tampoco quería pensar en el regaño que me daría Charlie cuando supiera que me había escapado de la casa a media noche, simplemente quería hablar con Edward y disculparme por mi actitud.

El problema no era lo de las mujeres, lo que más me disgustaba era que me había metido con su estado de salud y eso era algo muy indigno para cualquiera, incluida yo. Los seres humanos morimos por las palabras, o al menos sufrimos desmayos y vómitos incontrolables a causa de ellas. Edward iba a odiarme, estaba segura de que en ese momento estaba pinchando alfileres en un muñeco vudú con mi nombre (lo juro, sentía punzadas en mi panza) y no lo juzgaba, pero si iba a lanzarme embrujos prefería explicarle las razones por las que había dicho eso antes de morir por culpa de la magia negra.

Él tendría que valorar el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo, estaba cien por ciento segura de que ninguna chica, antes que yo, había tomado un taxi a media noche por él, sobre todo porque todas las mujeres con las que había salido tenían tremendos autos. Pero bueno… La actitud era lo que importaba ene se momento.

Al bajar del taxi y luego de que una enorme puntada atacara mi hígado al pagarle al taxista, me encaminé hacia la entrada de la mansión Cullen. El frío que recorría la ciudad aquella noche era terriblemente doloroso y de apuro yo ni siquiera había agarrado un abrigo. Esperaba que Edward me atendiera y accediera a hablar conmigo, de lo contrario moriría congelada y Charlie debería ir a reconocer a un cubito de hielo para saber si era yo o un mamut.

Con manos temblorosas, más por los nervios que por el frío, me acerqué al timbre y presioné sobre él. Me sentía totalmente estúpida esa noche, pero sabía que había tomado la decisión correcta. No quería a Edward como novio, pero si como amigo, era un chico estupendo y no quería perderlo por una estúpida confusión. Necesitaba que él lo supiera.

De repente la puerta se abrió y por detrás de ella pareció un curioso Edward, vistiendo un abrigado suéter y un gorro de lana adorable. Lucía muy guapo y calentito. Unas enormes ganas de lanzarme hacia él y abrazarlo se apoderaron de mí, sobre todo porque el suéter era de lana y yo tenía el trasero congelado.

-Emm… Hola… Buenas Noches.

-Hola Bella… ¿Qué haces aquí?

¿Él no sabía qué hacía allí? Demonios… ¿Y SI NI SIQUIERA HABÍA LEÍDO EL MENSAJE? ¡PUTA MADRE! HABÍA GASTADO $150 DOLARES EN TAXI PARA NADA.

-Quería saber… que tal estabas.

-Yo estoy bien… Siendo el mismo mujeriego que siempre, agregó con una torcida sonrisa que no hizo más que pegarme otro puñetazo en el abdomen.

-Edward por favor… Tienes que dejar que te explique, entiende que cometí un error. Necesito que hablemos.

Nunca antes me había sentido tan avergonzada, nunca antes le había rogado a alguien me perdonara con tanta desesperación. Mi corazón dolía cada vez que estaba con él, y no sabía que tanto daño podría ocasionarme eso en un futuro.

-Adelante… Mis padres no están. Si quieres que hablemos podemos hacerlo tranquilos.

 **-.-.-.-**

-No sabía que tuvieras tan mal concepto de mí, Bella. Sé que me odias desde siempre, a pesar de mis constantes intentos por acercarme a ti, pero nunca imaginé que llegarás tan lejos, dijo él mientras se inclinaba para acomodar unos leños que chirriaban en la chimenea. Su rostro se encontraba tranquilo, relajado pero el tono de su voz a diferente, como si estuviera dolido.

-Edward… Quiero ser honesta contigo. Eres mi amigo ahora y no quiero que haya secretos entre nosotros, le dije intentando convencerme a mí misma de aquello y luego de suspirar continué hablando. Mientras más rápidos acara lo malo que tenía dentro de mí, más pronto terminaría todo ese infierno. -Sabes la reputación que tienes en la escuela, sé que lo sabes porque muchas veces te has regodeado de tener a todas las chicas a tus pies y también lo hiciste conmigo. Creo que eso fue lo que me molesto, que pensaste que yo sería una más del montón y estaría babeando detrás de mí como perro faldero. Yo no soy así Edward, tienes que entenderlo.

-Jamás te encasillaría como al resto de nuestras compañeras. Ellas están vacías, no tienen nada n su interior, ni siquiera corazón. Tu eres distinta, lo sé y por eso siempre intenté acerarme a ti a pesar de que nunca me prestaras atención.

-No quería que me hicieras daño, pensé que mantener cierta distancia contigo era la mejor solución… Y no sé hasta qué punto eso podría funcionar. He sido una estúpida.

-También lo he sido yo por los mensajes que te he enviado. Es que… Cuando estoy cerca de ti no sé qué hacer, quiero tenerte cerca… Quiero que confíes en mí, pensé que molestándote conseguiría que bajaras un poco la guardia. Suspiró profundamente y luego de un par de segundos me miró fijamente, clavándome esos hermosos ojos verdes que tantos sentimientos movilizaban en mí.

-Bella tienes que entender que no estoy orgulloso de mi comportamiento. Sé que en el pasado fui un idiota, un mujeriego estúpido como tú lo has dicho, pero créeme que nada de eso es cierto. No voy a negarte que, si dormí con Tanya, no me siento cómodo hablando de esto, pero necesito ser sincero contigo y que tu sepas quien soy. No entiendo por qué lo hice, ella ni siquiera me parece atractiva… Me dejé llevar por eso de "Un chico virgen a los 16 es digno de burlas" y me metí con la primera que se me cruzó. Y ni siquiera así fui capaz de tratarla mal, siempre me comporté como un caballero porque creo que en parte lo soy. Bella… No creas todo lo que dicen, puedo ser un idiota, pero jamás lo sería contigo. No sabes cuánto te quiero y admiro, y lo agradecido que estoy por lo que haces conmigo. Date una oportunidad de quererme como yo lo hago y te juro que no te arrepentirás, puedo ser un hombre encantado cuando me lo propongo, dijo inclinándose para tomar mi mano mientras me sonreía. Comprendía lo que quería decir… Edward me pedía que me diera una oportunidad de conocerlo como el hombre que era y no como el resto decía. No sabía que tan lejos me llevaría eso, pero estaba dispuesta a intentarlo. Por él, por lo mucho que me quería… Pero también por mí, y para intentar aclarar los sentimientos que tenía por él.

\- ¿Podemos empezar de nuevo? Sin encasillamientos, sin nada. Por favor…, le rogué con lágrimas en los ojos mientras me inclinaba para abrazarlo. Él había cambiado, eso era notable y ahora era mi turno de cambiar, de tratar de mejorar como persona. Lo haría, necesitaba hacerlo.

Y a pesar de la emoción que sentía en ese momento y que nos invadía a ambos no pude evitar sentir como Edward me rodeaba con fuerza… Y con ambos brazos, inclusive con que le antes había tenido dormido.

* * *

 **Buenas noches mis amados lectores, aquí está el nuevo capítulo (a pesar de que tengo un brazo medio adolorido todavía). Bella cometió uno que otro error y se permitió abrir su corazón a Edward… ¿Qué sucederá de ahora en más? Y como adelanto les cuento que en un par de capítulos nos sumergiremos en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Alice que terminará convirtiéndose en una AUTENTIA LOCURA. No se lo pierdan y déjenme saber en los comentarios que piensan acerca de esto. Su apoyo es muy importante para mí, sobre todo en momentos tan difíciles como los que estoy pasando ahora. Los amo y agradezco su paciencia. Muchas gracias por todo, los adoro con todo mi corazón.**


End file.
